Memories
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: Robin was born a mutant, that much she knows, even if everything else in her past is a blur due to her being a lab rat. Now six months after Loki's attack she is joining the Avengers, but Tony's teasing, her dark past and a crush on Captain America may make things a bit complicated...I do not own the Avengers, only Robin and the story line are mine...Steve/OC
1. Robin

_**A/N ; One of my first FanFics, the first few chapters werent written on word so spell-check did not help me as it was not in existance**_

**_please enjoy, and be nice even if it sucks..._**

* * *

Stars filled the sky and the moon shone brightly through frozen branches as a girl made her way through the woods. Hidden by the darkness and the trees she was sure she could keep going safely. Suddenly sirens howled and a helicopter searched the night sky. She jumped over a log and slid between a bush and a tree. They were looking for her but she couldn't go back, she could not stay a lab rat forever. She pressed against the tree as the though back to what happened to her in lab she began to shake, her heart beat sped up and her palms got sweaty. She couldn't handle another moment of being a prisoner.

She brushed her finger over her necklace, then looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and read what was engraved on it. _"_Robin" was the single word engraved on the front, on the back was a date she was sure was her birthday. Her breathing slowed as she realized the helicopter pasted over her and the sirens became distant. She pulled her hood over her head and started running away from sirens, the helicopters and the lab.

_I may not know who I am but anything is better than this..._

* * *

Five Years Later...

The avengers were all hang around Stark Tower. It had been awhile since they all gathered but Fury said it was important. Loki's attack had taken place almost 6 months ago, but the city was still in reparation. The team was getting impatience; Fury was over an hour late as it was.

"You know the next time Fury forces me to play host he should really be more punctual." said Tony "I'm glad I didn't spring for the ice sculpture." Natasha and Clint just rolled their eyes.

"I thought he was going to leave us alone unless there was an emergency," interrupted Bruce, "Emergency don't usually take this long."

"Sir," JARVIS said through the intercom, "Fury is on his way up."

"That's great JARVIS. Now we can start the party." replied Tony

"Sir I think it would be best for you to know that..."

Before JARVIS could finish, the elevator dinged and Fury appeared in the shaft. He looked more than a little annoyed; his mouth was in a straight line on his face.

"Fury! Always a pleasure to have you." shouted Tony, "To what do we owe this pleasure."

"Pleasure? Not the word I would use." muttered Bruce

Fury stepped toward the team, " I have come to give you guys some news, and to give you a package of sorts."

"What kind of package? Is it a puppy?" asked Tony

"No. Let me start at the beginning. You all did well six months ago when battling Loki; however it was a close call."

"Close call? We kicked Loki's butt, did you not hear what Brucey here did to him?"

"You almost lost, and the city is still dealing with damages, but that is beside the point. While you all preformed well and saved us, you gave the world quite a scare. Next time..."

"Next time? I was kind of hoping that was it."

"Would you please stop interrupting me!" Tony took a step back, "as i was saying, next time, if there is a next time, it would be better for everyone if things went smoother. I was also thinking The Avengers could be a special task force, should S.H.I.E.L.D ever have missions of that size."

Everyone looked at one another, wondering what Fury would have in store for them.

"With that in mind, may I present you with your package, or may I say addition." He stepped aside and from the elevator came a girl, she had red-ish black hair, light tan skin, and vivid green eyes, she was also on the taller side, "May I introduce you all to the new addition to the team, everyone this is Robin."

The avengers all studied her. She walked toward them then leaned up against the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a look that said _I'll kick your ass if you mess with me._ Yet as Steve looked at her eyes wandered around as if scanning the room to avoid eye contact, her eyes seemed a bit nervous.

"I tried to tell you sir." JARVIS said, breaking some tension.

"About time we got another girl on the team." blurted Tony, Robin just rolled her eyes.

"Fury, while i don't mind a new member, especially another girl, why her? She looks too young to be joining? What exactly qualifies her?" asked Natasha

"She is about to turn 21 years old and I'd rather you find out the rest on your own," he chuckled, "trust me she will be a fine addition to the team."

With that Fury left and the five avengers were left alone with Robin. They all turned toward her with questioning looks in their eyes.

"I think it best if we not stay so silent with the new maiden." whispered Thor

Steve stepped forward "So, Robin..." he began, "what exactly is it that brought you here?" None of the avengers were what you classify as "normal people". She was running her fingers over the end of her ponytail and eyeing an apple in the fruit basket of the nearby table.

"Yea, are you some trained assassin like Robin Hood and Natasha her, an alien like Mr. Muscle?" intervened Tony, "Oh I know you are some kind of freaky science experiment like Spangles, Banner and me right?"

With that her eyes darted straight on him and she tossed her hair behind her back with two of her fingers. As she did that the apple she was eyeing flew across the room and hit Tony straight in the dead center of his forehead.

She then spoke to them for the first time, "I guess you could say that."


	2. New member

The Avengers all started at the apple at Tony's feet, dumbfounded. Their eyes then shifted toward Robin. Her head was tilted to one and she had a playful smirk on her face. They all decided to take a step back.

"What? Never seen a mutant before?"

They all stayed silent. While none of them were what you would call "normal" all of them expect for Thor had somehow acquired their skill, whether they had wanted to or not. Clint picked up the apple and finally broke the silence

"I like you already."

"That just warms my heart." she said sarcastically, placing her hand over her heart.

"Mutant huh, what abilities do you have exactly?" Robin looked annoyed by the question.

"Did you not just see me throw that apple at Stark's head?"

Seeing her annoyance, Steve stepped "Come on guys; let's not pound her with questions."

"Yes, I think it would be best to make her feel at home before we interrogate her." added Bruce, "We don't want to make her upset." he sneered through his teeth, he of all people knew it was best not to upset someone with powers like hers.

"Finally, some manners." she faced the elevator and extended her hand toward it, as she brought it back in, her luggage followed, "So where exactly do I sleep?

* * *

Steve was showing Robin to her room. It was on a higher level since all the other rooms were already occupied by the other avengers.

"First come, first serve." Tony said as he told her where her room would be. Robin retaliated by flinging a cup at him, when he caught it he didn't notice that she sent another apple at him too. That apple landed right on his stomach.

"This place is huge. How do you guys not get lost?" she asked Steve

"You learn to find your way around." He stopped in front of a door wooden door, he opened it then stepped aside to let her in.

_And here I thought chivalry was dead_ she thought to herself, "Thank you Captain."

"Your welcome ma'am, and with all due respect you can call me Steve."

"In that case Robin will be just fine." she couldn't help but smile.

She stepped in the room, it was huge. The bed was on the far wall in the back and the windows were enormous, they even had little window seats. There was a giant TV on the other side of the room with a small couch right across from it. We went into the closet and say it was a huge walk-in, with shelfs taller than her. The room even had its own bathroom.

"Tony sure spares no expense."

"I guess that happens when you are as wealthy as him."

"Yea, must be great."

"Anyway, I best leave you alone, if you need any help finding your way JARVIS will help, I'm also in the room on the other side of the floor."

"Thanks." Robins turned toward him and smiled, eyes were still wide with awe.

"No problem." he turned to leave but stopped for a second, "Oh and if you would like, you could join us at dinner in about two hours."

With that he left and Robin was on her own, so she began to unpack her things. It didnt take long considering she hadn't brought much, her clothes barley filled up her dresser or one wall in the closet. She looked at the clock, _still over an hour before dinner, might as well wash up._ Robin went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. After that she went dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black converse and a purple long sleeve v-neck. She still had an hour til dinner, and she really was not in to the mood to socialize til then. Instead she just curled up on the window seats with her IPOD and looked out the window, enjoying her first time able to relax in a long time.

* * *

"So what do you think her story is?" asked Natasha, the rest of the Avengers were all gathered around the table, waiting for Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Thor

"I mean, what brought her here? She must be special if she was asked to join."

"Well obviously she is special, did you not see what she could do." asked Clint

"In my opinion she has a bad-temper." said Tony, his head and stomach were still sore from before.

"Nah, just a mind of her own." said Bruce, "That was bound to happen to you one day anyway Tony."

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement, except Tony that was.

"Glad to see I can make you all laugh."

Robin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, she was chuckling under her breath.

"Not all of us." muttered Tony

"Lighten up Stark, it's not like I sent a picture frame flying at you, now trust me that hurts and it's a pain in the butt to clean up."

Just as she finished, the picture on the wall shook and Tony threw his hands over his face in self-defense. Robin pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh, the rest just laughed. None noticed how her eyes changed from green to brown and back.

Robin took a seat next to Thor and across from Bruce and Steve. Dinner consisted of lasagna, garlic bread, and caesar salad. She had to admit it smelled good, just as she was about to take a bit, Bruce spoke.

"So is it safe to ask questions now?"

"Well that was a question wasnt it? Keep them coming." she knew it was only a matter of time before that happened anyway.

"So what exactly can you do? I mean, is there any else we should know?"

"Well, my name is Robin, I will be twenty-one soon, I hate tomatoes and mac-n-cheese, I like music, especially musicals and...let me think, _oh yea_ I'm telekinetic, what that basically means is that I can control objects with my mind."

"Is that all?" asked Natasha

"Hum...ugh..." she bit her lip and rubbed her hands together, "well if you all must know, I dont have many memories before I was 15 and none at all pre-13." she said quietly.

"What?!" they all asked at once.

"Yeah, my memories are gone. I know barley anything about me before I was 15 and nothing of my life before I was 13."

"Do you really have to memories of childhood?" asked Thor

Robin nodded her head and pressed her lips together/

"You can't be serious." stated Tony.

"No I am, I have barley any idea of my life. Xaviers School for the Gifted took me in when i was 15, after I turned 18 I went to S.H.I.E.L.D." Her fingers where running across the end of her braid.

"You where an X-Man, hardcore."

"Thanks," she giggled, "and with that I believe I have told you everything."

"Really?" asked Clint

"Yep." Robin nodded, but she knew it was a lie, there was so much more to her story, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them, at least not yet.

Steve saw the nervous look in her eyes again, "Well we all have our own stories, so let me be the first to welcome you to The Avengers."


	3. Nightingale

_**Hey everyone! I cant say how grateful I am to have so many views and followers. Less than 48 hrs. and already over a dozen followers. Please keep reading and tell me any comments, questions and criticism you may have. THX :)**_

The sun shined through the large windows of the deserted kitchen. It was early morning and Robin was sitting on the counter top, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch mixed with Cocoa puffs. It was only 7 am, and the sky was a bright yellow, most everyone else was asleep. She had joined the Avengers a couple of weeks ago and so far, it had gone well. She hadn't thrown anything at Tony since the cup but he was still on his guard, but that didn't stop him from being Tony...

_Beep Beep_

The sound echoed through the quiet Tower. Robin jumped off the counter, alert and cautious. She turned her head all over the room, scanning it.

_Beep Beep_

"What the hell is that?" she whispered.

"So you don't like Mac-n-Cheese but you enjoy mixing two different cereals together?"

Robin jumped and yelp. She turned only to release a sigh of relief, Bruce was standing by the counter.

"Geez- Louis! You scared the crap out of me."

"I apologize."

"Its no biggie." _Beep __Beep_ "Would you happen to know what exactly that beeping is?"

Bruce listened for a moment, it beeped again but he couldn't place it.

"JARVIS?" Robin semi-yelled

The AI's voice filled the room, "Ms. Robin?"

"Could you be a dear and figure out what that sound is?"

JARVIS tuned off for a minute, "Well Ms. Robin the beeping means..."

"The beeping means my coffee is done." Tony said as he walked in the room, "Is that not obvious?"

Robin raised an eye brow at him.

"Ok fine, you got me." he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So what exactly does it mean?"

Tony groaned, "I'm not really to sure. Its way to early in the morning to think, for all I know the smoke detector needs new batteries."

Robin and Bruce exchanged a look, "Oooh, someone's cranky."

"Whatever."

"Anyway...JARVIS what was that noise?"

"As I was saying, the beeping means Stark Towers was left a video message."

"Really? That's all?"

"JARVIS scan the message, see if its worth opening." said Tony, rather annoyed.

The AI tuned off for another minute.

"Tony, your not a morning person are you?" asked Bruce

"On the contrary, I am a morning person, just not an _early morning_ person."

"Then why up so early?" Robin giggled, she knew why.

"Lets just say a little birdie woke me up." Robin looked at the ceiling, holding back a smile.

"Sir," JARVIS came back to life, " the message was from S.H.I.E.L.D, I believe it would be best to gather all the Avengers together."

* * *

All six of the Avengers plus Robin and Pepper where seated in the large living room. Robin had decided to sit next to Pepper, she seemed nice and she liked her. The rest filed in and on her other side was Natasha.

"Why exactly are are we all here Stark?" asked the archer

"This better not be a bonding seminar. I'm in no mood." added the red-head

"Shit, is everyone this cranky in the morning." Robin said under her breath.

"No, no bonding yet. We will be saving that for letter." Most of them rolled their eyes, "For now we will be watching a great little movie, brought to you by the amazing film-makers down at S.H.I.E.L.D."

The TV illuminated, S.H.I.E.L.D's message began, Fury was on the screen.

"Good day everyone. As I have not heard news of Stark Tower exploding I assume you are all getting along well with your new addition. I hope that you all are treating Robin with respect and welcoming her to you team. I assume that by now you have all learned of her abilities and planned out how to use that to help you out in the future. With that said I know it is short noticed but we have a mission for you."

At this point everyone focused their attention on the TV. A mission? This early? They haven't even had much time to get to know her, let alone train her. They didn't even know if she was any good out in the field.

"I know you may all be anxious," the message continued, " but I assure you all Robin will be an excellent asset. Now the mission will take place in Germany, there is a base there that we have now confirmed is plotting an attack. Your mission is to infiltrate it disarm any and all weapons, along with capture any important figures. I will be sending you all the coordinates and you are to take off first thing tomorrow afternoon."

With that the screen went black. All the avengers turned to face Robin, she was picking at her pinky nail. There was no time to waste they had to get started.

"Ok everyone, lets get everything ready." commanded Steve, "S.H.I.E.L.D will have the jet ready for take off but we need a map of the base and a strategy. Tony you get the map, Clint and Natasha make sure you all have what you need. "

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the Tower. Fury's message had been seen yesterday and Today was the day the mission was to be completed. Steve Rogers was waiting by the elevator for Robin, he wanted to talk to her. She finally spotted her walking toward him. She was dressed in form fitting dark brown pants, a dark green long sleeve shirt and black lace up boots, her hair was pulled back into a thick braid. He thought she looked...pretty, even in what she was wearing.

"Steve." she said, pushing the button.

"Hey Robin, I wanted to have a word with you."

"Sure thing." she said as she walked into the elevator.

He followed her in, "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for the mission." she raised her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose, "What I mean is, you are still fairly new and I want to make sure you feel comfortable and that you didn't feel overwhelmed."

"Steve," she said after a minute, "thank you for your concern, but I pretty sure I can handle myself.."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, S.H.I.E.L.D and Xavier trained me well." _and I've been handling myself all my life, _"but thanks for caring." she blushed

* * *

They Avengers where all loading into the truck that was going to take them to the jet. Once they reached the airport it was showtime.

"Wait! Wait!" Tony yelled before they could get out.

"What is it?" asked Steve

"We need to give the bird a name."

"Excuse me?" demanded Robin

"Tony I don't think we have time for this." said Bruce.

"Come on, we all have super cool hero names, she needs one too."

Thor stepped in "Man of Iron has point. It may make her feel like part of the team."

"Can't say I disagree." added Steve, Clint and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Oh fine," said Robin rolling her eyes, very annoyed. She thought for a minute, then it struck her, "I choose Nightingale."


	4. Mission

_Nightingale. What could be a more perfect name..._Robin thought as the car drove on, she looked around to see Tony giving her a funny look.

"Nightingale? Are you serious?"

She shrugged, "What? I thought it was a good name."

"You control things with your mind, you don't sing. Do you...?"

"Not too much in public, but while a Robin symbolizes new begininging and ideas a Nightingale is a good omen."

"What did you study birds in your spare time as an X-men?"

"No, but you are not the first to make the bird joke, it causes one to wonder..."

"You obivously had a lot of free time on your hands."

"Not too much, but googling things is real simple now a days." Tony suck his tounge out her, "What are you four?"

"No, but giving you the bird would have been too ironic." Robin rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge.

Thor gave a questioning look "What is this bird you all speak of?"

"Yea I've been kinda wondering that too." added Steve

"Oh come on Spangles, I expect this from Thunder God here but you have been living in this century for almost a year now, how do you not know what the bird is?"

Steve shrugged and the Thor crossed his arm over his chest. They both looked toward the others.

Natasha finally answered their plea, "The _bird_ is slang for the finger."

Thor still looked at her oddly, Robin chuckled as she shook her head, "The middle finger Thor. On Earth its an..._unpleasant_ gesture."

"Well not all of Earth." added Tony, "I believe some countries have different gestures."

"Oh shut up Tony."

"Must you always get the last word?"

"No that's more your style."

Bruce intervened, "Guys I hate to break up all this bonding but we've got a visual."

Out the window they could all see the military base. It was deep between two mountains, from what they could tell it was heavily guarded- there were quite a few tanks in the front gate, guards at every post and even a helicopter on the roof- and the scanner picked up lots technology in the building as well. Behind the building was a large steel garage, no doubt that was were the weapons were.

" There aren't any government seal anywhere on the perimeter," noticed Natasha.

"My guess this is a secret group, they may not even be from Germany." added Clint

Robin nodded "They most likely aren't, probably just using it as a hideout."

The jet kept flying straight toward the nearby forest. It stayed in the air as the Avenger prepared to jump off. Robin went toward the door and drew in her breath. A giant knot was stuck in her throat and could not force it down. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her hand back to see Steve staring at her, his eyes showed concern. Robin quickly shook herself back to normal then nodded as if saying she could do this, she didn't want to seem like the weak link. Clint and Natasha jumped off, followed by Thor and Tony. Without more hesitation Robin put on her parachute and jumped, Steve followed while Bruce stayed behind, if they needed him he would be there in no time.

* * *

The forest was dark, the clouds blocked out any light the moon brought it, this was both a blessing and a curse for Robin. It was not the fall to the wood that spooked her, it was the woods themselves. Woods gave her the chills, they made her mind go back to when she was 15 and she didn't like that time frame. She hid her emotions and kept on walking, but that knot in her throat still wouldn't go down. She could handle whatever was thrown at her one they reached that base, it was just her past that scared her.

Steve saw it in her eyes again, fear and worry. She was walking tall and looked unafraid, her mouth was in a straight line and all of her body language showed confidence but her eyes again looked scared and very discretely darted across the forest. It was similar to the look she had when she first joined, but this time it was worse. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she was ok, but something told him she would not give him an honest answer. Instead he decided to stand close to her, while giving her space, if she needed help he would be there.

* * *

They all neared the base, hiding in the shadow of the trees. The wall surrounding the base had 6 guards blocking the entrance, three on the floor and three up on the wall. At least the tanks were on the other side.

"How are we gonna get in without causing a scene?" whispered Robin

She surveyed the area, nearby was a large pole, most likely a signal for the others. Robin picked up a few large rocks and set her arm back to throw them.

Natasha stepped toward her, her eyes wide " 'Gale what are you thinking?!"

Robin's eyes narrowed as in picking a spot, "Just trust me."

Before anyone could stop her eye let the rocks go, her arm stayed extended as she controlled them. She had them 500 feet away. The noise from all of them was loud and the three guard on the floor ran toward the noise to investigate. Steve drew out his shield and threw it at the other guards on the wall. It made a boomerang effect and hit each of them, knocking them out before returning to them. All at one the Avenger began climbing the wall. Clint shoot an arrow with a hook and rope attached, Thor and Tony flew over. Natasha grabbed onto Clint's rope with Steve and Robin following closer behind. She was not even half way up when the guard started returning. Natasha shot at them while Steve pulled Robin to him and under his shield. Robin held onto him as the rope retracted and pulled them both up.

As soon as they reached the top of the wall, Robin back-flipped to the floor and landed super quietly. They all pressed their backs to the wall and began moving in silence. They finally reached the steel garage. Tony burned a little hole in the side wall and they all crept in. As soon as they entered light flooded the room. They all sprang into battle mode as the doors opened and a bunch of guards flooded into the room.

"So much for not making a scene." said Clint.

Natasha got her gun out, "Hey we got this far."

They all sprang into action. Knocking out all the guards they could. Robin saw a bunch of metal rods out of the corner of her eyes and put them to uses. One flew over to her and knocked out two guards in front of her. She swung it around and fought off several other guards. Seeing a bunch more coming at her she planted the rod into an hole in the wall. She pulled herself up and started kicking all those that came near her. A guard grabbed her from behind and pulled her down, she swung him off her back and hit him in the head with her rod. She didn't even notice the other man coming at her until she saw a shield hit him from the side. She turned her head and nodded to Captain America in thanks. She send the shield back to him and noticed a man up in the hall toward the control room heading straight toward it. There was a thick plane of glass separating them.

"Iron Man!" she yelled. Within seconds Tony appeared to her, "Give me a lift?" She gestured toward the control room and he nodded.

She extended her arms and Tony picked her up. They flew right toward the glass, Robin extended her legs and shattered the glass on her way in. Tony flew off to help Thor fight off other guards, leaving Robin alone with the man.

"Freeze!" she screamed

The man turned around, he was no more that 20 feet from her. Instead of freezing he lunged toward her. Robin dove to the floor and slid by controls. The man came back and this time he pulled out a gun.

"One more step girl and your dead!"

"Oh so you speak English?"

"Silence! Now put you hands up."

Robin did as she was told, but when her hands came up so did all the shattered glass behind the man, she shot him a fierce look and before he even knew what was going on the was being pelted by broken glass. Robin saw a large, sharp piece and made it fling in between his eyes, his face was the only place without armour. She turned back to the controls.

"Bruce! Can you hear me?"

The doctor quickly responded to her, "Loud and clear."

"Ok good, send over the chopper but first tell me how to disable all these missals."

Bruce gave her instructions and even told her how to get them to self destruct. They had ten minutes to get the hell out of there. Robin ran out of the room and toward the garage. What she did not see was the guard nearby. She attacked her, but Robin put up a fight. Suddenly she felt a burst of pain in her leg. The other Avengers came rushing to her as she threw one last punch and knocked him out. As soon as she was done she collapsed, clutching onto her left ankle.

All at once, "Robin!"

"Guys you have to get out of here, we only have a few minutes before this place is set to destruct." she said, breathing through her pain.

Steve scooped her up and carried her out as they all ran back to the woods. Robin's ankle hurt like hell and held onto Steve neck as they went, once they entered the woods she held on just a bit tighter. They all made it to a clearing just as the base behind them exploded. Above them they heard their jet. It landed a few yards away and they ran for it. As soon as Steve and Robin made it on the jet took off. Steve set Robin down in her seat, taking off her left shoe.

Tony smirked "Mission accomplished everybody."

Robin sent her boot at him


	5. Pain

**A/N**** as I** have said before I do not own the Avengers and I also dont own anything from Marvel (There is a Marvel superhero named Nightingale but Robin is not her). And as a side note I hurt my ankle a few days ago which is where i got the inspiration.

The pain in Robin's ankle shot up her leg and was almost unbearable, sending her boot over to Tony caused alot more pain than she had thought. Her body tightened and her face cringed as she yelped in pain. Her ankle carassed tenderly in her hands.

"Robin!" called Steve

Robin took a deep breath in and let it out, "I'm fine."

Clint looked suspicious, "You sure?" Girls like her never liked telling the truth when it came to these things. Her ankle was swollen purple, no way she was ok.

"Positive." she gronaed, looking out the window.

"Im and going to have to have to take a look at that when we get back to Stark Tower." Bruce said

Robin didn't respond. She kept her glaze at the window, something about this screamed _Deja Vu_ but she couldn't pinpoint it. The jet went quiet

Nastasha broke the silence, "I gotta say Robin, you certainly proved yourself today." Robin looked at her questionably, "Well not only did you disarm the missils and destory the base but you kicked some ass."

"Yeah, other that this little dent, you did perfect birdie" Tony inturrpted, flicking her ankle in the process. Robin gasped in pain. Steve shifted toward her in instinct and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You are going to pay for that Stark!"

"What are you gonna do? I know all you're tricks"

_Not all of them_, she thought

* * *

Robin leaned on as Clint they entered Stark Towers. He was about her height and was strong enought to support her. Steve stayed just behind them in case either of them gave way. Bruce opened the door for all of them, while Tony took longer and stayed a little behind.

"Why so far away Stark?" called Natasha

"If I get anywhere near her, she is gonna do something and whatever that something is I am not gonna like it."

Robin rolled her eyes, "I'm not that bad!"

Just as they all entered the room a pillow flew at Tony and made him step back, landing outside the door. Before he knew what was going on the door shut and locked in his face. He pounded on the door. Robin grinned, it may have caused pain to her already weakened body but it was worth it.

"Not funny!"

"Yes it is." she muttered under her breath.

"This is my house in case any of you forgot!"

"How could we." said Steve, he thought Tony deserved whatever was coming to him.

Natasha looked to Robin, "You got skill."

"Yeah no kidding." Clint added.

He put up his hand for a high five. Robin grinned and reached over to return the gesture. But as she leaned over she lost her balance and stumbled. Her ankle gave way under and she fell backward, though instead of feeling the hard floor she felt something soft and warm catch her. She turned her head up to see Steve's arms around her and looked up to see his face. She felt her cheeks go hot for a moment before Steve lifted her back to her feet.

"You really need to be more careful." he said, putting an arm around her waist and using the other one to pull her arm over his shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They walked over to the sofa in the living room, Steve sat next to her, the soft cushion felt amazing after the day she had. She looked over her ankle, the swelling had gone down but it was still there. As she placed her fingers on the ankle bone she winced, it was still tender.

"Could I get some ice." she asked to anyone who would listen

Bruce left and came back within minutes with the ice. He place Robin's ankle on a near by foot stool gingerly and placed the ice on her ankle even more so. Robin sighed in relif as the inflammation went down. Within minutes the pain went down and Robin left she could walk again. She got up and began walking. She was able to support herself but she definatly favored her other leg and the pain was dulled but it was defintly still present.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out yet." Natasha stated matter-a-factly, "You are going to make it worse."

"Sitting on my ass is not going to help in the healing process."

Bruce eyed her, "Maybe I should take a look at it, just to make sure everything is in its place. "

"Sure thing doc." Robin said as she extended to leg to him.

"No I mean in my lab."

Robin's blood ran cold, "Your what?"

"My lab, or really Tony's, its downstairs and it has everything I would need to took at it."

Robin felt a knot build in her throat as well as a pit in her stomach, "No, I am fine." she whispered, barley audiable.

"Robin I think it is in your best interest to let me look at it."

"NO!" she screamed, the paperweight on the table flung off the table and landed on the floor in a clatter, the pit in her stomach got worse. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

Steve was the first to speak, "Robin, what's wrong?" Her vivid green eyes showed fear and pain.

"I am perfectly fine and I don't need to be looked at in some...some..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, _Lab_, "Just leave me alone."

She turned and ran out of the room, or she tried, it looked more like a failed skipping attempt. Behind her chairs moved to prevent anyone from following her as she made her way to her room. As soon as she got there she slammed the door and pressed her back to it, sliding down to meet her knees with her head, her ankle started throbbing again but she didn't notice. She pressed her hands to the side of her head. She was breathing deeply, on the verge of tears. _I can't let go there, I can't. I can't relive those memories. _A single tear escaped her eye.

* * *

Steve watched as Robin skipped out of the room, in all fairness she tried to run but her ankle wouldn't allow it. She forced a bunch of chairs to block them from following but he didn't care, he needed to make sure she was ok. He took a step but Thor placed a hand on him.

Natasha looked at him sympathatically, "Steve I believe it would be best to give her some time alone."

She didn't understand, he felt protective of her, she wanted to make sure he knew what was wrong. There was something she wasn't telling them.

Tony finally stepped through the door. The first thing he saw was the chairs.

"Don't tell me this was a further part of her revenge." He saw all their faces and realized she wasn't there, "Wait, what did you guys do?"

Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes as Steve shook his head and Bruce just sat there.

"Seems like the mention of looking at her ankle set her off. It is odd though, she was willing to let Bruce look at it before then something he said made her upset."

Tony scuffed, "Hormones. Its the only thing that can cause a girl to run off like that. I'll tell you there is nothing more dangerous than a hormonal girl like her with her powers."

"No," Steve said to himself, "it something other than that."

He had seen the pain in her eyes, it was different than when she hurt her ankle, it was an emotional pain, like when he lost Bucky. Everyone's mind seemed to have drifted off in thought, when he thought no one was looking he slipped out of the room and into the hall.

"JARVIS?" he called out, "can you tell me where Robin went off too."

The AI flickered onto life, "Yes sir, Miss Robin ran off upstairs to her room. From what I can tell she is still there, but she seems rather upset, i'd be careful if I were you sir."

Steve nodded, "Yes will do, thank you."

With that Steve went off to the floor where Robin and his room were located. He want toward her room, slowing down once he reached her door, he knocked softly but heard no response. He knocked again and still nothing. He was about to turn away when he heard something, a soft voice. He listened closly and heard that it was singing, Robin was singing softly. He opened the door queitly and peeked into the room, Robin was sitting outiside on the ledge of the window, her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her music player on. The song she was singing has a slow, melencholy tune.

"_But the Tigers come at night..." _he made out, "_I had a dream my life would be so different from this Hell I'm living, so different now from what it seems! Now...life has killed the dream...I dreamed."_

Her voice was light and airy but strong, in his opinion it was beautiful. He queitly closed the door behind him as he left the door. She really was a Nightingale.

* * *

**A/N Yes I used _I Dreamed a Dream_ from Les Miserables. I couldn't resist...ahahahah**

**Please tell me what you think R&R if you can, Thanks for reading** **:D**


	6. Forgiven

Robin sat on the ledge outside of her window, her IPOD currently on some song she wasn't paying attention to. The sky was a mixture of orange and yellow, there was nothing she liked more then the sunset, ok there were a lot of things she liked more than the sunset but it currently was working magic on her nerves, calming them down each second. Her ankle was killing her after she sprinted up to her room, apparently running on an injury caused it to worsen, _I need to keep that in mind_ she thought to herself as she was staring off at the sky. She was trying to keep her mind off of that Bruce said, _"_Lab."

_Of all words to use why in the world did he have to use that one..._

She tighted her hold on her knees and rested her head on them, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

*knock knock

Her head jolted up as she heard the knocking.

*knock

It took her a second to realize it was coming from her door. She turned her body to face her room and carefully hopped off the ledge and onto the floor under her. She felt a shot of pain go up her leg.

_I did not land on that right_.

She slowly made her way to the door, _time to put the wall up _she thought as she opened it the door to see Steve on the other side

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her right leg, "Can I help you?"

"I was just...um... coming to check on you." he said running his hand through the back of his hair

"Check on me?" Robin resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Yes, you seemed really upset when you barged off on us."

Robin backed into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, Steve stepped in my remained against the wall, "And it only took you an hour for you to seem concerned."

"Well I...I thought you might have needed time for yourself, plus you have been isolating yourself for over an hour."

"I guess I didn't have enough alone time."

Neither said anything for a moment, then Steve broke the silence, "Robin whats wrong?"

She looked to the ground, that was a question she didn't want to answer, "I hurt my ankle."

"No I mean really. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, "I hurt my ankle." she repeated, Steve dropped the subject, she obviously didn't feel comfortable with this subject but he didnt feel right leaving her, he had a feeling she was used to being alone. He noticed she was rubbing something in her fingers, he could see it was attactched to a chain around her neck, _a necklace most likey_ he thought to himself

"So," he began searching for a topic, "How long til you turn twenty-one?"

Robin looked up at him questionably but played along, "A few weeks." _I think_

"Well thats nice, at least you will be turning your actual age, I dont even know how old to consider myself."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, techinally you are 90. Dang you are old!"

"Hey at least I still look like I'm 23."

"No fair not only were you medically inhaced but you were also frozen in an iceberg. Of course you still look young!"

Neither could stop laughing. They continued talking for another hour, the topic somehow shifted from ages and birthdays to books to sports to Tony's annoyingness.

"You should never bite the hands that feeds you." Robin remarked

"You should talk, I think you have thrown something at him everytime he has spoken to you."

"Well he deserves it."

"I'm not denying that."

Robin shook her head slightly and laughed. She peered over at the clock on her table, 8pm, "I think I better go down and tell everyone I'm all better." she said hopping off her bed making sure she didnt hurt her ankle anymore.

"Good idea." Steve still wondered why she had lost it earlier but he didn't press it any further.

* * *

Robin and Steve entered the living room were everyone was gathered watching _Criminal Minds_.

"Oh I love this show." Robin blurted, taking a seat on the sofa. Everyone turned to look at her, she pressed her lips together, "Look..umm...I am really sorry for loosing it earlier." she took a deep breath, "There are somethings I just can't handle, the past is one of them."

"Wait," Tony inturrupted, "I thought you couldn't remember your past. Don't tell me you lied to us."

"No Stark i didnt lie. I dont remember much of my past but what i do remember...well its not pretty."

"Honestly I could care less but please remember to clean up your mess next time, the chairs and paperweight dont move themselves back you know."

Thor cleared his throat, "Well I do not know what the other have to say in this matter but I for one hold no grudges against thou."

Bruce spoke next, "All is forgiven, but I do apologize for setting you off."

"Its ok its not really your fault but thank you."

Clint looked at her, "You techically did no damage."

Natasha glared at him, "Don't worry Robin, no harm no foul."

Robin smiled "Thank you."


	7. Ceromony

**A/N; Ok so i am a little hesitant to post this chapter beacause it is a sensitive topic (Sept 11th) but I thought Captain America would fit well with it and it kinda just bursted into my head but i won't go too deep into the topic (never know how some may react)...please R&R**

* * *

All the Avengers sat at the breakfast table, things seemed to be cooling off, no major castasrophies had been reported. Tony strolled in last having slept most of the morning away.

"Good morning everybody, hows everyone doing today?" he asked

"Just fine." muttered Clint

"Why so happy? I thought you weren't a moring person." asked Bruce

"Like I said before Brucie, I am a morning person, just not an _early_ morning person."

"Oh yeah big difference." mumbled Robin not looking up from her notebook.

JARVIS' voice suddenly filled the whole room, "Everyone, it seems you are reciving a video message. It is quite urgent, I suggest you all meet in the screening room to see it."

With that all the Avengers got out of their seats and headed toward the screening room. Fury's face had already filled up the screen.

"I am glad to see you are all here. As you all know in a couple days will be the 11th anniverasary of September 11th and I have recived some suggestions from the city as well as White House to have the Avengers do a sort of ceromony." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, "I think it would be a good idea to have Captain America to do some sort of speech or something of that nature to raise everyone's spirits."

"Fury thats only two days away, I am not sure we can do this."

"It was not a suggestion but a demand, you will all appear before everyone bright and early at 8 am on the 11th in Time Square, a stage will be set up. Whether or not you believe this would be a good time to introduced Robin is completely up to you. I will catch up with you all later."

The screen went black.

No one knew how they were going to pull that off but it had to be done.

"I guess you better get cracking on that speech Spangles." Tony remarked, grinning.

Steve got nervous. He did not really know what Septemer 11th was, he was still frozen at that time. How was he supposed to make a speech to uplift spirits if he didn't even know what it was he was doing. Robin caught his eye, she smiled at him with sympathy and shrugged her shoulders, she was alive when it happened but that date was grouped up with the memories she lost, but she had lived through many of the "anniversaries" to know what it was. Bruce saw his nervousy

"Captain, 9/11 was the day the Twin Towers at the World trade center were destroyed when two planes crashed into them." He explained, Steve's eyes widened and he started to frown, "It was an act of terrorism, and caused so much devastation; thousands died, many were scared out of their minds, it was a very dark day in history."

"But," Robin cut in, "it also caused some people to band together and help each other out. Many saw each other as a whole rather than just individuals."

Thor still not sure of anything cut it, "So since Steve is a symbol of sorts it would be a good idea to have him speak?"

Natasha nodded while Clint spoke, "Yes but I think it would be good for all of us to make an apperance, seeing as the world may need someone to look to when they need help." His attention shifted toward Robin, "Though whether or not to introduce you is beyond me."

"Maybe we could show her without actually giving away to much." suggested Tony

"What do you mean?" asked Robin, he made absolutly no sense.

"We could have you as a tech person, or a citizen speech or..."

A lightbulb went off in Steve's head, " You could sing!"

Robin whipped around to face him, "You are kidding right? I'm no singer."

A smirk formed on Tony's face, "Well you are the Nightingale."

"No...but thats..."

"Hey you picked the name kid not me."

"But I can't sing."

"Yes you can." Steve blurted, "I have heard you before."

Everyone gave him a questionale stare, _where exactly did he hear her sing?_ they all wondered.

JARIVS spoke, "I can probably find a sound recording of her singing sir, would you like that?"

Robin began to protest but Steve gave the AI the ok. She gave him the death stare. Minutes later the room was filled with the sound of Robin's voice. He played her snipits of her singing _I Dreamed a Dream, On My Own_ from Les Miz, _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ from Phantom of the Opera_, _and _Total Eclipse of the Heart, _and other random songs.

_Is there no such thing as privacy anymore?_

"Wow looks like Nighingale can sing after all."

It was decided she would be introduced as a singer for the ceromony, whether we liked it or not.

* * *

The stage was set for the ceromony. Banners were hung everywhere and a giant flag stood in the middle of the crowd. It was just about to turn to 8 am and the sun was still making its way to the sky. The Avengers were behind the stage getting ready to go on, Steve was in his uniform looking patriotic, as were Clint and Tony, Thor was in his regular outift while Banner and Natasha dressed up nicer for the occasion, not wedding formal but nice enough to satisfy people. Robin was dressed in a red skirt with navy blue tights and a white longsleeve blouse, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but she had curled it for the occasion. Her locket was tucked under her blouse as she pressed her thumb against it. Suddenly a man came in telling them in was time to go on. All the Avengers went on stage while Robin stayed back, she would not go until it was her time.

People began cheering at them and from the tv behind the stage Robin saw it all, the happy faces, the signs, and the Avengers nodding at all of them. Each came up and said how much they loved America and how they will do all they can to continue making it a safe and great place. Steve was saved for last. When he went up the crowd went silent. He began his speech and everyone lisened attentivly, if there was one thing he was used to it was speaking to large crowds. He started slow and quiet but soon showed so much passion in his speech and determination that Robin doubted anyone could ever have topped it. When he finished there was a large round of applause and many showed signs of tears. Someone even threw a rose at the Captain, and little kids got out their toy shields.

"We would now like to bring out a special guest to sing out National Anthem." He announced, that was her cue.

Robin walked up to the microphone on the stage, looking tall and confient but inside she was nervous, Steve once again saw it in her eyes. Robin took a deep breath and began to sing...

"Oh say can you see..." from that point on the words spilled out of Robin's mouth like honey. Every note was perfect and beautiful. She also sang a rendition of _In The Arms of the Angels_ and _America The Beautiful. _By the time she finished there was not a dry eye in the house. From the corner of her eye she saw all the Avengers smiling at her. She curtsied and smiled as the crowd cheered for her, placing a hand over her heart.

The ceromony was concluded by each of the Avengers stating "I promise I will..." and promoting everyone to do something to help the community. They had done their job and it had turned out to be better than they all thought.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading, I know the ending is kinda sucky but it is 2 am and i am running out of ideas**

**As for Robin's voice you guys can picture it anyway you want but as a referance I kinda imagine Sierra Bogges mixed with Lea Solonga, or Ariel from the Little Mermaid...hey i know it seems juvenile but i'm not gonna lie Ariel has a killer voice! :D**


	8. Friday Night

**A/N: Hey I am really sorry this is such a short chapter but its kinda more of a filler/ transition chapter...Il make the next one longer I promise! (If I dont keep that promise you may all hold it against me)**

* * *

It was Friday night and Clint and Natasha sat on the sofa watching _Avatar_ while Robin and Bruce were the kitchen making popcorn. Bruce was good company, he was certainly better than Tony in Robin's opinion -and while Clint and Natasha were nice enough they seemed to have paired off into their own partnership- he was easy to chat with and usually had a laid back mood to him. The other three men were all off somewhere, Tony had a date with Pepper, Thor had been called back to Asgard, and Steve was somewhere else in the tower, most likely blowing steam in the gym. The Avengers defiantly showed how to kick off the weekend.

"Why is he always off on his own?" Robin wondered as she placed the bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned it on.

"Who?"

"Steve." She explained, "He seems to always go off on his own."

The doctor just shrugged, "I don't really know, I guess he is like you in that sense."

Robin gave him a questionable look.

"Neither of you like to share your emotions with any of us, you prefer to run away and isolate yourself."

"Like your Mr. Emotional."

Bruce chuckled, "I have a reason to be like this, you know what happens if I lose my cool."

"Things don't go well if I lose mine either." Bruce glared at her, she raised her hands in surrender, "Ok so I don't change into a giant green rage man but least you forget I control things with my mind, the mind is a dangerous place."

"Don't I know it."

The popcorn was finally done popping; Robin poured it into two large bowls while Bruce grabbed a bunch of sodas. They headed back to the TV room to watch the movie with Natasha and Clint. They set the food in between them, luckily they only missed the preview and opening credits, nothing major had happened yet.

As she sat down Robin couldn't help but think of Steve being all alone while everyone else was together or with someone. She felt a pang of guilt inside of her. They had not even gotten 15 minutes into the movie when she excused herself. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button that took her to the top floor, the location of Steve's room, her room and the gym.

Out of nowhere JARVIS' voice filled the shaft, "Ms. Robin if you are looking for Mr. Rogers he can be located in the gym, and he is apparently punching a boxing bag currently."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"You are welcome Ms. Robin." The AI addressed her as formally as he could but he only knew her first name and not her last. Robin didn't even know her last name and they could not find her on any record prior to her days in Xavier's school, but that was not much help as they didn't know her full name either, she still did not have a clue why she was not on record somewhere, anywhere. _That's what happens when you lose all your memories_ she thought to herself as the doors opened.


	9. Reaching Out

**A/N; Sorry it took a while to update, I have practially no time for anything and writing takes a lot of time apparently...huh who would have know**  
**Please R&R :D**

* * *

Steve was taking all his rage out on the punching bag in front of him. With each hit he saw another aspect of his past life in his head. _Peggy, Bucky, the Tasserac, Bucky dying because of him, never getting to see Peggy again, ice water…_ Before he knew it he was hitting the bag to hard it broke off its chain and landed in the far corner of the room in a loud clatter.

"Impressive." He heard a voice call behind him

He turned around to see Robin next to the door; she had her back pressed against the wall with her feet extended a little in front of her. She clapped in a slow and sarcastic manner.

Steve was at a loss for words, he did not even know she was there or how long she had been watching him.

"Um... How's your ankle?"

"Fine, it's a whole lot better than before." Her looked down and moved her ankle a bit, it was wrapped up in an ace bandage but seeing as it has been almost two weeks since she hurt it, it was pretty much healed, it only hurt when she moved it to either side too much.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's up with the rage?"

"I asked first." He said,

Robin rolled her eyes; if there was one thing he knew it was manners, "I came to check on you." She said very matter-a-factly

"Why?"

"We are all having bonding time right now watching _Avatar_ and the only thing missing was out Captain." He looked at her oddly, as if he didn't not believe her answer, Robin let out a sigh, "Ok you got me, you seem to always be alone, and I was…concerned." She gave him a sympathetic look, "When I flipped out you were there for me. You made sure I was ok and I-I guess I wanted to return the favor."

Steve ran a hand threw his hand and looked away to the nervously before walked over to where the punching bag laid and picked it up to at least try to fix it. He took it to the hook but he realized that he had actually broken the chain that held it up.

"What to go somewhere else to chat?" she asked, the gym – a room filled with weights, ropes, punching bags and mirrors- did not exactly seem like the safest place to talk about emotion, especially when it them two chatting.

Steve nodded, "Sure.

* * *

They were standing on the roof of Stark the night sky filled with stars and a lunar moon illuminated the night, it was Robin's favorite moon.

"I answered your question, so will you answer mine?"

Steve looked at her nervously, "What was it again?

"Why were you so fuel up with rage? There has to be a reason."

He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I guess it's everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my whole situation. I don't really belong here, I come from a different era and every day I see something new. Music is different, the way people dress, and talk and act are different. All the stuff is odd." He gestured toward the city below them, a mass of bright lights and loud sounds, "There weren't many TV in my time, and now they are everywhere, it overwhelming and if that's not enough I lost everything!" He practically screamed the last sentence, "I have no one anymore, I am not even Steve Rogers anymore I am Captain America the super soldier."

He turned toward Robin, her mouth was in a straight line and she was leaning against the railing but her vivid eyes- her tell all sign- were wide with concern. He took a seat on the nearby bench and put threw his head back in frustration.

"I'm sorry to throw this all on you."

_Aw he is still a gentleman_, she thought as she stepped toward him and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He looked at her, her eyes showed understanding and compassion, "I know what it is like to lose everything."

_Of course you do_, he thought, _you really do have nothing. No memories, no past, no name, or sense of belonging._ "Right, I can't imagine what it would be like to not know what or how I came to be or where I came from."

She looked away toward the moon, "It's not too bad. You get used to it after a while." She pulled her arms in and hugged herself, suddenly cold as if the talk of past automatically made her blood run cold, "I think between the two of us your situation is the worse one."

Steve looked at her in disbelief, yes he had lost everything but he knew who he was and he also became a super soldier due to it. He knew who his parents were, he knew how he got his abilities and he had known what it was like to be normal, even if his normal consisted of him being scrawny and weak. Robin had no idea what normal was, she did not know her origin and he probably did not have anyone to begin with.

"Why makes you say that?"

Robin bit her lip, "I don't know what I lost, I have no idea what my life was before hand, I could have been living in a hell hole for all I know. But you know what you left behind, each day you know what is missing and you miss it. I don't miss anything because frankly I don't have anything I can miss." She paused and shook her head, "A man who is blind all his life is better off than one who had sight and lost it."

While she was trying to keep herself composed and distance, Steve could tell the topic killed a little.

"Do you ever wonder what you life was like before…well you know?"

Robin's hands began running through the end of her braid, "Yes I find myself thinking about it a lot. My teen years are all a big jumble…..it's not something I like to think about and before that my memory is not existent. The ways I see it anyway I wonder or imagine what my life might have been like it could not have been good if I ended up in….." she could not bring herself to finish her sentence. Her hand went right up to her neck where her silver locket was hanging.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes telling her it was ok if she kept quiet.

The two outsiders had finally reached out to each other and that was enough for now.

* * *

**A/N: And so the romance begins, kina...Cute right?! I did not want them to move to fast but i thought it would be a good time to move things a little forward. Please Review, I love reading then and i do little happy dances whenever i get them...thanks :D**

**~~~Epoine :]**


	10. Stars

"See that one there? It's Orion."

Steve and Robin were out on the roof looking at the stars above them. The night was so nice out and the sky had a calming effect. They lucked out on it being a beautiful night with no clouds and perfect weather. They were one of the things that stayed the time from when Steve was little to now when he was on top of Stark Tower. Robin enjoyed them because night was one of the only times she ever got to unwind, billions of starts made good company when you were on your own at 2 am.

They had originally stayed on the bench but after awhile they got tired of straining their necks and moved to lie down on the steel roof. The roof was cold under them but neither noticed.

"Oh yea I know that, his belt is a tell-tale sign." Robin said sarcastically

"Yes I know, he is easy to spot but when I was younger it was my favorite constellation."

"Really now?"

"Yep, I was always able to find him no matter where I was." He turned his head toward her, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a favorite constellation?"

Robin rolled her eyes a bit, "Yes as a matter a fact I do."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Maybe..."

Steve chuckled, "Robin... You really should not leave a man wondering."

"You are going to laugh at Me." she said in a playful tone

"Ha ha, what if I promise I won't."

"You just laughed," She noted, "and I didn't even say what it was."

"Please?"

"Ok, my favorite is Cygnus."

Steve broke into a smile, "The swan? Well that seems fitting for a girl named Robin code name Nightingale."

She rolled her eyes, "See and I saw this coming." she held back a laugh, "But that's not the reason why it's my favorite."

"Then what is?" he eyes her questionably

"Swans were always to pretty and graceful, always so sure of themselves and even the ugly duckling found her way when she found out she was a swan." She looked over at Steve, "The duckling was lost and left behind and tortured, she never belonged but once she found out who she was everything fell into place."

Steve was quiet for a minute, then he sat up and looked at her, placing his hand on hers, "You will find your place Robin. Hell it might even be here."

"A tower full of odd freaks of nature and science...yeah seems to fit me to a tee" she said sarcastically, but inside she liked the feeling she got from being there. Everyone was different whether they were an assassin, science experiment or an alien; even as an X-Man people still judged her, apparently controlling things with your head lead to people not wanting to risk making you upset, they stayed away from her but she never gave them reason to.

She shook her head, wanting to change the subject, "Whenever I see swans I get an odd feeling. I like it, makes it seem like there is something I need to remember."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but just as he did the door to the roof opened and Tony popped in.

He looked at them and smirked, "Well look what we have here?"

Robin glanced down and realized Steve's hand was still on hers and drew it back, Steve ran his hand through his hair nervously, he gave her an apologetic look.

"What?" Robin asked looking annoyed

"Don't go on pretending you don't know."

She rolled her eyes, "What you think is happening and realities are two different things."

"Deny it all you want, you two make cute love birds."

"I'm not denying anything Stark, there is nothing to deny."

Tony looked over to Steve, "Spangles, you are an honest man, anything between you and Robbie over there?"

Steve looked over at Robin, she was giving Tony a death stare but when she glanced over at him her eyes softened a bit.

He sighed, "No, Tony I can't say there is. I think you're a little tipsy from your date."

Tony looked at both of them, he didn't see it but while Robin looked annoyed, Steve looked a bit upset. "Oh why bother, you guys are no fun." He turned back around to face the door, before leaving he called to them, "if you guys decide to join the rest of us I believe _Avatar_ is still on downstairs."

As Tony left Steve looked over at Robin, she seemed distant and irritated. He walked over to the edge and looked over the city; While nothing was going on between them he couldn't deny he enjoyed being with her, Tony had made her distance herself from him and he liked it better when they could both be open. She understood his pain in ways others couldn't, plus she was fun to be around.

Robin walked over next to him and leaned on the railing, her dark braid falling over her shoulder, the moonlight bouncing off it.

"I'm sorry." He said

Robin turned her head towards him, "About what? You didn't do anything wrong. Tony was just being his idiotic self."

"Yes but I—"

"And I repeat you did not do anything."

She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand in hers. Hers was so dainty compared to his but he couldn't lie the liked the feeling of them his hand.

Changing the subject Steve asked, "So what was it like living with the X-Men?"

Robin looked at him, "It was ok but it was also a school, lots of rules and cliques back then. Nothing compared to now though, I like it here."

They looked back at the stars, they shown a lot brighter than they remembered.

Robin leaned her head against Steve's shoulder to get a better look at the sky. She felt comfortable around him, as if nothing could happen when he was there.

Steve felt Robin's head against his shoulder but he didn't flinch, something about it made it feel completely normal, nothing implied just something already there.

* * *

**A/N: Ok yea so I know this hasnt really had much of a plot line but Im on a bit of writers block so for now they are filler chapters. I know what I want to add but the I'm just not ready to add it. I promise to add more action later on**

** Please Review, it makes my day when I get them :)**


	11. Surprise

A/N Thank you to all those who review me, you dont know how happy i am when i read them (and i do read them all) Please continue :D

* * *

Streaks of sun shone through the curtains into Robin's room. She was half-asleep in her bed, curled up in her orange blanket. A small smile was plastered on her face as she nuzzled to the pillow.

The night before had proved to be fun. After her and Steve finished star gazing they joined the rest of the group in the living room. They were only able to watch the last two scenes of _Avatar_ but Bruce suggested seeing another movie. Robin said she was good with anything that did not have to do with paranormal activity and no horror movies.

It took all of 5 seconds for Tony to begin teasing her

"Aw, is little Robbie scared?"

"I honestly don't see the point in purposely scaring the hell out of me."

"Because it is awesome and gives a great adrenaline rush."

"As if jumping off a building and flying does not do that."

"Diss me all you like, never forget I know a little secret of yours."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "That's a lie and you know it."

Clint cut in, "Secrets? I thought we were all a team." He said it very sarcastically

"As if you and Natasha don't have little things you keep to yourself." Tony said, "Like how you guys really spend your downtime."

Natasha glared at him and started to protest, "I highly doubt you know much of anything Stark."

"Actually I am a genius, so I know a hell of a lot."

"Shut up Stark!" Robin snapped

Before they knew it, the four of them – Clint, Natasha, Tony and Robin- were all arguing. Everyone ganged up on Tony for being so nosy and mocking them.

While they were clawing at each other throats Bruce and Steve were standing by the way looking at them like they were all insane.

"Why don't we try to bond in a way that won't get someone killed?" Bruce suggested; two assassins, a weapons engineer and robot and a mutant were defiantly not the people you wanted to have in an argument.

"Like what? Sitting in a circle and talking about feelings?" Tony mocked, "No offense but I'd rather not hear what goes on in the head of a rage monster and two assassins."

"Yes," Natasha agreed, "I doubt I will find anything interesting coming from a man whose heart is literally cold!"

To this Tony spun around and looked right at her, "Eh! Hold just a minute. This," he said motioning to his chest, "is not my heart, it keeps my heart alive. Get your facts right!"

"Sure." Was the only response he got from any of them.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Tony's head "Hey I have an idea."

Bruce leaned over to Steve and Robin, "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?"

"Because it's Tony." Responded Steve as Robin bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Let's have some drinks and play…wait for it…Truth or Dare."

Robin's hand met her forehead as she shook her head. _Leave it to Tony…_

Clint was the first to speak, "You're kidding right? Truth or Dare? We are not teenagers Tony."

"True but how many of us actually got to be actual teenagers?" He looked around the room gesturing to them all.

"Hate to break it to you but Cap and Bruce did." Robin countered; no way was she letting Tony win.

"Must you always have the last word?"

"Try a new comeback Tony."

Tony faced her but his glare was half focused.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink tonight?" Steve asked looking at him curiously.

"Apparently not enough, I am not enjoying myself in the least bit." He looked over them all, "Come on everyone what could possible go wrong." All of them opened their mouths, "Never mind don't answer that."

Robin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She saw no point in fighting it; no matter what they did they were going to end up playing along. She looked over to Bruce and Steve

"Let's make a pact now that we will make sure to save each other should the game get…out of hand." She whispered.

They both chuckled softly as they all followed Tony out of the room and down into the bar.

The rest of the night was very enlightening. Most of them have chosen truth in order to keep the risk of Tony making them do something possibly dangerous to a minimum; however that had gotten boring after a while so Tony made everyone take a shot if they did two truths in a row.

"More fun when people are drunk." He justified, "Plus you never know what people will do and say. Good for leverage."

Finally Natasha chose dare.

Tony's eyes automatically lightened up, "I dare you to kiss Hawkeye."

They both looked at him at the same time and snapped, "WHAT?!" The other three moved away from them

Tony's grin stayed on his face and he didn't even flinch, "You heard me."

Natasha looked over at Clint then they both glared at Tony, looking ready to kill him, "No way in hell."

Seeing the tension Steve intervened, "Come on guys we are all friends here. Plus we all know it would only be because Tony's a jerk."

"He's right you know." Robin said nodding her head, "No harm no foul."

Seeing that she couldn't get out of this Natasha tried to postpone it for as long as possible

"Now what kind of kiss Tony?" she asked, "Would an Eskimo kiss be sufficient?"

Steve had a look of confusion on, "Eskimo kiss?"

Tony's eyes widened, "You don't know what an Eskimo kiss is Spangles? That right there is a shame."

"Now would be a good time to tell me if you would please?"

Tony shook his head and opened his mouth to explain but out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Robin tracing her finger on the rim of her drink. He smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Nah, I think I'll just show you instead." He turned toward Robin, "Robbie we gotta show Spangles what an Eskimo kiss is."

Robin's head sprang up, "No way Stark." She said shaking her head, "And as for another thing don't call me Robb-"

Before she could finish Tony put his nose to hers and shook his head in the same way she shook hers.

Robin drew her pushed him off and gasped, her mouth stayed wide open. Everyone else was gawking at them, waiting to see what would happen next. Steve in particular looked very uncomfortable.

Tony winked at her "Lucky Spangles did not ask what a French kiss was." He looked over to her and saw her jaw was clenched shut, "Oh did I leave Robbie speechless. I know I'm hot but still." He laughed bringing his drink up to his face.

Robin's cheeks grew red and just as Tony's cup reached his face his drink flew from the cup and splashed all over him. His entire face and shirt was drenched.

At that moment the rest made the run for it, moving as fast as they could out of the bar. Steve took Robin's arm and led her away as Bruce followed; the safest place for her was far from Tony. When they reached the elevator he let her arm go.

"Are you alright?" asked Bruce

"Other than being traumatized? Yes." She laughed

"Sorry." Said Steve running a hand through his light hair

"I don't blame you all that much."

"But you do a little?"

"Well yes. But Tony gets about 99% of the blame; he will get what's coming to him."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "You mean splashing him in the face with whiskey was not enough."

"Oh hell no!" They all bursted out laughing and continued laughing until they all decided to call it a night and go to their rooms.

Her dreams had been nice that night.

Now Robin was cozy in her bed smiling as she thought of Tony's drink splashing all over his face, and the look on Steve's face when Tony gave her that kiss. The sun was bright but as long as she faced away from it she could continue living in her sleepy world.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you decent?" she heard Steve's voice ask

"Arg!" Robin yelped as she pulled the covers over her head, "Go away I'm still sleeping."

"Robin I think it would be best if you came out."

"No!" she called, she had a slight headache from the night before, not so much a hangover as a combination of alcohol, no sleep, and irritation from Tony's little stunt.

"Trust me this is important." He sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"What could possibly be more important than sleep?"

Within seconds the door to her room opened and she saw a familiar figure standing in her doorway

"Well me of course." Said the figure

"Logan?" it was Wolverine

* * *

A/N; Oh snap, I brought in the Wolverine; what now?! (for those of you who dont know he was actually part of the Avengers in the comic books-so was Spiderman but seeing as Robin was an X-Man I thought it would be cool to bring him in.)

Please Review I love it when you do (happy dances happen when i see reviews)


	12. Logan

**A/N Hey People as you all see I added in the wolverine aka Logan, he kinda served as inspiration for Robin (a mutant who lost her memories after being a science experiment) plus he is techincally an Avenger so I thought why not.**  
**as a side note, that thing with the Eskimo kiss happened to me, I was Robin in that scenario thought i did not splash my friend's drink on him, and I thought it would be a cool little add in.**

**Please keep on Reading and reviewing :D**

* * *

"Logan?"

Robin automatically sat up in her bed looking dumbfounded. There in her doorway not 50 feet from her was the Wolverine.

"Where you expecting anyone else?"

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone." She stepped out of bed and toward him, cocking her head to the side.

"Its been a while hasn't it?" he asked stepping closer and opening his arms for a hug.

She greeted the hug and looked up at him once they split, "Yeah no kidding. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would see how things were coming along for you."

Robin gave him a look that said she knew there was something he was not telling her but she dropped it. Her eyes wandered over behind Logan leaning on the doorframe was Steve. He was looking at the back of Logan's head, a look of question and examination on his face, as if he was trying to see whether or not Logan was to be trusted.

Robin went right next to him and smiled "This Logan," she said motionin over to him, "he is my friend."

Steve's eyes softened up a bit, "Well I got that much." He looked over at Logan, "You gave us quite a shock when you showed up her; How exactly is it that you two know each other?"

Robin was about to answer but Logan stopped her, "I think it may be best to answer to get everyone together and then have a Q and A."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Everyone was seated in the kitchen, the Avengers looked at Logan with confusion, it was not everyday they got a visitor, the last one had decided to join them and was sitting across from them and next to Logan.

Robin was still in her nightwear, she didn't really have time to change and was happy she decided to go with sweat pants and a tank top as the Avenger's stares all seemed to be focused on her and Logan.

Tony looked at them in a sleepy haze, "So our Nightingale has a friend. What's the story?" Robin cocked an eyebrow at him, "You know what I mean jelly bean. Who is he?"

"Name's Logan."

"Your tags say Wolverine..."

"Nickname, I assume you have heard of them."

"Shit are all the people who come to us obsesssed with animals? First the bird now the Wolverine."

Robin shook her head at him, "You're still hungover aren't you?"

"Oh the contrary, I drink so much that I do not get hungover, I simply get buzzed."

Robin glanced over at the others for a little back up, Steve got the message.

"Tony I think I may be best if you would think before you speak and even then, not speak."

"Way to rain on my parade Spangles."

Logan gave Robin a questioning look, she shrugged in response not really knowing how to explain Tony to him, he was his own definition.

"So," cut in Clint's voice, "how is that that you two know each other?"

"We go back." answered Robin

"Well I see that."

"Same old Robin, always being mischevious." Logan muttered.

Robin turned to glare but only look at him and a small laugh escaped her mouth, "What else would you expect?"

"Geeze, would it kill you two to actually answer what we asking?" blurted Tony from his spot on the couch.

Robin gave an amused smile and shook her head slightly while she gave a small laugh.

"I met him when I was a student at Xavier's. He helped make my stay welcoming."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at them, "So what was he a student too? A teacher?"

"No I was just living there. Xavier found me and I went to live and train with them. I became sort of like a home."

"So if she was a student, how did you two get aquainted?"

Robin pressed her lips together before she spoke, "He was the one who found me."

Steve's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Yep, I was wondering around New York, hopless and desperate to find a place. One night I fell asleep in a park bench when these guys came and surrounded me..." she took a deep breath remembering that night

_A man pushed her off the bench, his hair was dark but his eyes were light blue._

_"Hey there pretty girl, what are you doing here all alone at his hour."_

_Robin sprang up and leaned against the bench. She look around, three men surrounded her, they were all buff and tall. Her teeth wanted to shatter against each other but she clenched them shut, willing her body not to shake._

_"Nothing that would concern you."_

_"Oh looks like this ones got a mouth on her." said one of the other men with red hair_

_"I love fire in a girl." said the light-eyed one._

_"Well you anit gonna be able to cherish it." she hissed_

_She leaped over the bench and made a run for it, she could hear the men following her, she willed herself to run faster. Robin did not get more than a few hundred meters before one of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her back._ _She flew back against a tree, pain flooding through her. She froze. The men stepped toward her, sneering with a wicked look in their eyes. Her eyes looked around the park frantically, searching for something she could use to fight them. Nothing. All she could see was the leaves on the ground and the small pebbles at her feet._

_"Looks like we are going to have fun." said the blue-eyed one, putting a hand to her cheek. _

_Robin slapped his hand away and before he knew it she punched him in the face, dead center on his nose. He fell on his back while the other men stared with open mouths. The man on the ground sat up and put his hand to his face, it was soon drenched with the blood that flooded from his nose._

_"You little bitch! You are going to pay for that." He looked to his companions as if giving them a cue._

_All at once they lunged toward her, Robin put up a fight. She kicked and hit them as much as she could but it was no use, she had no weapons and it was three against one. She was pinned against a tree by the biggest man but before she felt any pain she heard a large thud and opened her eyes to see another man coming to her aid._

_This man was very well-built and tall. He threw the man that was pinning Robin off of her and went off to beat another. __The dark haired man who attacked Robin tried to send a punch to him but he caught the punch with the palm of his hand and a loud crunch could be heard. The last man tried to jump him from behind but Robin reacted quickly and sent the man lying on the ground to him, knocking him off his feet and causing him to black out. _

_Robin's rescuer took several quick breaths then turned to look at the girl, she had dark hair and bright green eyes. Her face was scared but youthful, she could not be more than 16.. He had seen what she could do. He slowly and cautiously walked toward her._

_"You alright."_

_Robin remained silent. She stood her ground, leaning against the tree and looking at him with narrow questioning eyes, debating whether or not he could be trusted. He took another step toward her and she flinch away._

_"Look I'm not gonna hurt you kid."_

_Robin eased up and stepped toward him, she looked over at them lying unconsious on the dirt, "Thanks." she said not looking directly at him._

_"What are you doing here kid?"_

_"I'm not a kid."_

_He ignored her comment, "What are you doing here?" he repeated looking at her_

_She met his gaze, "I had no where else to go. I didn't think a bunch of men were going to find me."_

_"Well you thought wrong." he glanced over at the man she had made fly over to the other, "Do you really have no where to go?" she nodded, "Then...I think I know a safe place for you." He extended a hand to her, __Robin stayed frozen. "Listen Kid i know you must be scared out of your friking head but I know for a fact any place is better than a dangerous park at night. Don't worry I won't hurt you."_

_Robin looked at him warrily and cautiously extended her hand to meet his. __"Whats your name?"_

_"Logan."_

_"I'm Robin," she bit her lip, "__Where are you taking me?"_

_"School."_

_After that Logan had told Robin that he knew she was a mutant and so was he. He took her over to Xavier's School for the Gifted where she was welcomed with open arms by Xavier and began to feel at ease. At the school she was surrounded with people like her, mutants. Kids who has unimaginable abilities, many had run away from their homes, others were sent there but either way she felt normal. Everyone was like her and no one could judge her or study her. She even made some great friends. Things were great until the Phoenix incident._

_Once Jean Grey had lost it, things changed. She held similar powers to those of Jeans, the ones they shared were the ones that destroyed Jean. People looked at her differently. Her friends and all the student began to distance themselves from her out of fear, even her teachers acted different around her, especially Scott Summers, he could barley look at her. Logan was the only one who stood by her. He never treated her any differently than before and he was always there when she needed someone to talk to. She had grown on Logan and he saw a bit of Jean in Robin. He was one of the only people she confided everything in. It wasn't until she left the school that they stopped talking._

"So thats it." Robin said, finishing their story.

"Woah, epic story Robbie." Tony said from his seat, "Now if I may ask, what exactly are Logan's powers?"

Robin gave Logan a nervous look and shrugged her shoulders, _You might as well_ she thought. Logan rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, he flexed his hand and three giant silver claws came out of his skin. Everyone one in the room felt silent and stared in awe. After awhile Logan got tired and asked if there were any rooms available for him to crash in. Steve told him there was still a room available on the floor that contained his and Robin's room. The three of them got up and made there way there, leaving the others in the kitchen.

* * *

On the top floor Steve had showed Logan to his room. All three of them were looking around. It was dead silent.

"Um," Robin said nervously, breaking the silence, "Steve if its alright I would like to have a word alone with Logan."

Steve knew Logan was trustworth but something inside of him gave him a funny feeling and he didn't want to leave Robin. Still he excused himself and left them alone. Robin bit her lip as he left, she felt bad about making him feel awkward but she needed to talk to Logan.

"Ok," she said turning to him, "whats the real reason you're here?"

* * *

**A/N; So i hope you all liked the chapter, it was a LONG one. I tell you I added in Logan and them _whoosh_, all ideas are gone from my head but then I was walking today and i suddenly got them back. Please tell me what you think, I love it when people review :D**


	13. Questions

Steve walked back to the living room to join the rest of the Avengers. He was a little uneasy, while Robin seemed to have full confidence in Logan, there was something about the situation that was making him feel odd, he could not place why though. As he walked into the living room Tony eyed him with a buzzed smile in his face.

"She is upstairs with Logan, she said she needed to talk with him for a bit."

"Well looky here, Spangles decided leave his little love dove and join us."

Steve was not very amused, "Pardon?"

"Come on Spangles, don't act all innocent. You barley left Robbie's side. Your feeling jealous aren't you."

"Tony, remember what I said about thinking before you speak?"

"Yeah but I was not a fan of your advice, so I am just not gonna follow it."

"Sit down and shut up Stark." Clint yelled from his seat, then he turned to Steve "So where are Robin and Logan?"

"Upstairs," Steve responded, he was a little edgy, "she said they needed to talk."

"Ah," Clint paused as his lips shifted to a small smile, "So you got a thing for Robin huh?"

Steve cheeks darkened a shade a pink as he shook his head, "No. Tony's just bored with this life and is looking for an outlet."

"That is not true, I am rich enough to never be bored."

Clint ignored Tony's comment, "Im not so sure about that, I've seen the way you act around her."

"I show her respect, I was raised in a time when one had to be a gentleman," he looked over at Tony, "I guess things change with time."

"In all honesty," Natahs inturrupeted, love and emotions were not her cup of tea. _Love is for children_ she always told herself, being a spy emotions did not fit into her world, "how well can we trust Logan? We barley know him and he is a walking weapon."

Bruce spoke from his spot by the window, "Well Robin seems to be close to him, and he did save her from those men at the park all those years ago. Plus they stayed close over the years. That must account for something."

"As long as Robin is being complety honest." she muttered to herself

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Bruce

Natasha cringed, no one was supposed to hear that, then she sighed "She did not have a normal upbringing and her story gave me more questions than answers."

"Such as?"

"For starters she says her childhood was all a blur but I wonder what could have happened for her to have been left all alone and forced to go to a park to spend the night." She paused for a moment before going on, "And I have never been to Xavier's before but from what I know it is one of the only places for mutants to go and its a very open and welcoming enviorment, so why did she leave?" Natasha stopped for a moment to ponder on her thought, "What could have caused her to leave, Xavier's is usually the place people run to, not from."

"Well, she did end up at S.H.I.E.L.D. they never would have let her in had she done anything before."

"True," added Steve, "they only allow the best."

"Not nessacarily," countered Natasha, "before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I did my share of Level A crimes; Clint was sent to kill me. Fortunanly he deciced to help me instead."

"Best decision I ever made. They also tend to check up on their recruits, you know dig into their past to see what they have to deal with."

"But remember she has no past." she reminded the archer.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Natasha why must you be such a debbie downer."

"I'm just being the voice of reason."

"Yeah right. From what I've seen Robin is a temper senstive, outcast-prone, violent pain in the ass but..."

"You only say that because she has sent things flying at you whenever you act..."

"Spangles let me finish! Where was I... Oh yea, violent pain in the ass but I feel like she is trustworthy."

"I am not saying she is not," explained Natasha," but I am just not sure she is being 100% honest. How much do we really know about her? About Logan?"

"Well how much does she know about herself?" asked Bruce

"Fair enough."

Steve rounded all back together, "Back to the whole Logan issue, I think we ought to keep an eye on him, at least for now. I don't know why but something feels off."

"Yea I know what you mean." said Bruce, "I felt like he was hiding something when he first came."

"Yes, I say we give him space and welcome him but watch him, for our sake and Robin's."

"You're just saying that cause you like her kid."

"Shut up Tony."

* * *

Robin sat at the windowsill, her head in her hands. She knew Logan did not just drop by to check up on her, that was not in his nature. When she asked why he was here, he asked her the same question in response. Questions and answers soon poured out of both of them.

"So that's why you came. Not to check on me but on everyone else."

"Robin, you forget that I know you. I know you never leave unless you have to."

"Well for your information I did not leave, I am still a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. And nothing happened, everyone I ever worked with is still intact."

"But you are hiding." She gulped as he said that, "I knew it! Robbie you can't run forever."

"I'm not running. I was placed here! Gosh Logan! You are just like everyone else! I have never let my powers get too out of control, you know that, I thought if anyone knew that it would be you." She leaped from the window sill, anger in her eyes, "Loki almost won and took over the Earth a few months ago and Fury just want to make sure nothing like that ever happends again. Thats why I'm here ok! Thats it!"

She turned to face the window as anger boiled up in her and noise filled her mind. She did not like confrontation, it brought out her bad side. She almost stopped talking to Logan when she left the school three years prior.

_She had dealed with being an outcast for too long after the Phoenix incident and she could not handle anymore. She hated all the scare looks and people avoiding her final straw came when she heard people saying they better watch out for her and other comment on how she was just a ticking time bomb set to go off at any 's why she left in the dead of night. Logan had been sitting on his bike by the gate as if he was waiting for her._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked_

_"I had a feeling you would be passing by."_

_"Are you going to stop me?"_

_"I'm not your dad kid."_

_"Like I said when I first met you, I'm not a kid."_

_"Either way, I anit gonna stop you. Just know I'm here should you ever need me."_

_She was never one for goodbyes, she just nodded and gave him a quick hug. With that Robin walked past him and fled into the night, leaving her new life behind. _

She hardly ever spoke to Logan again after that, she didnt really speak to anyone, not that people tried to keep in touch with her. Suddenly her eyes came back into focus and she took a short breath in, realizing something.

"How did you find me?"

"What do you mean kid?" looking at her oddly

"I mean, I barley contacted you in the past three years, so how did you know where to find me?"

"I do my research. It wasn't all that hard where else were you going to go? Why do you ask?"

Robin did not answer right away, she was frozen. Thoughts flooded into her head as she tried to piece things together. _If Logan can find me so easily, who else can?_

* * *

**_A/N; Suspense! I hope you enjoyed that. I am on a bit of a writers block mode but hopefully my ideas will click back into gear_**

**_Thanks to Cala Tara and Spirited Mane for your helpful review :D Much appreciated!_**


	14. Keeping a distance

Robin stayed silent as she stared out the window. A million thoughts were spiraling in her head. While she loved seeing Logan again his visit was making her uneasy. She paced a bit around the room before she looked to meet his gaze. He looked at her questionably, like there was some big secret he did not know about. Not being able to stay in the room anymore Robin headed for the door.

"I think I need some air." She began, "JARVIS and the rest of the Avengers can help you should you need anything."

"Robin I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't. It's just a little overwhelming. You know me, I just need some space and I'll be back to normal in a jiffy."

"You can't keep pushing people away." He called as she left the room.

_It's worked so far._

* * *

Logan was left sitting in his room alone. He has known Robin better than anyone, she has a huge burden to carry and she did not like sharing it. She hated pity and judgment; she preferred keeping people at a distance. She felt it hurt less when no one could hurt you. The only reason she trusted Logan was because he told her he was just like her. He had no idea how he came to be who or rather what he was, nightmares he could not place haunted him and he was always liable for damage as well. He couldn't blame her keeping to herself. Still something seemed off about her.

He made his way down to meet the rest of the Avengers, maybe they would have answers. They all looked like they were in a deep discussion but once they saw him they all shut up automatically. Something about this stuck him the wrong way.

"Are you all talking about me?"

"No sir." Answered the man he thought was Steve.

"It sure seemed like it."

"Well no point in hiding it." A man dressed in black with short brown hair shrugged as he looked Logan in the eyes, "We are not exactly the most trusting group and frankly we don't know whether or not to trust you."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious"

Logan opened his mouth to say something but before a sound could come out his mind went blank. He did not know what to say to them.

"Listen Logan, don't take it personal." This time it was Dr. Banner speaking, "This tower housed two master assassins, a super soldier who was an asset to the military, a genius cyborg and two science experiments; we don't exactly live in normal standards."

"Understandable." He sighed and looked over the room before continuing, "So I answered your questions before, will you answer mine?" They all looked suspicious but nodded, "How long has Robin been here?"

"About two months."

"Alright then, why was she brought here?" He wanted to make sure Robin's story matched up with theirs.

"A few months back we were attacked by Loki, an alien from a planet called Asgard. He tried to take over the world and in the process destroyed much of New York." Answered Steve, "While we defeated him and Loki is facing consequences back in his planet, Director Fury believed it was a very close call and decided we needed a new addition to the team, that new addition was Robin."

"Ok, how much do you know about her?"

"You other than the fact that she is a telekinetic?" asked the redheaded agent," Well we know she is 21, has amnesia before the age of 13, and used to be a student at Xavier's, then went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now she is here. She is a kick-ass fighter but distant and a bit of a loner."

"Yeah something tells me she was not very popular in school." Stated Tony, "Now Logan, why are these questions important? Is there something you are trying to figure out? Something you are not telling us?"

"Well I-"

"Ha! I knew it! Fury was keeping something from us."

"What do you mean Stark?" asked Steve looking very annoyed.

"Come on Spangles, Fury is _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets."

"What are you getting at?" asked Logan, looking protective and irritated.

"I would just like to know what secrets are in store." He peered at Logan, "You know some of them don't you."

"They are not mine to discuss."

"Come on big guy."

He shook his head before addressing them again, "I honestly thought you guys may have more insight as to why she is currently isolating herself and seems distant."

"She is always like that." Tony said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"No there is something more. I feel like she is keeping something locked in but I don't know what. I was hoping you all might."

"Sorry we can't help," answered Bruce, "we don't know anything."

Steve nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she does not give any of us much in sight into her head."

"Trust me her head is not a place you want to be."

* * *

**A/N; Sorry its a little short this is more of a filler but the next one is a little longer and I have some suprizes in store for you guys :D**

**Please Review**

**(Oh a lil apology to Cara Tala for spelling the pen name wrong the time before :X )**


	15. Calm

Robin took deep breaths as she leaned her head against the cool glass of her window, trying to calm herself down and get rid of the pit in her stomach.

_It's ok. Your safe, remember no one can hurt you, no one will find you._

"Ah who am I kidding!" she yelled to the empty room, "I'm living in denial."

She eyed a pillow on her bed and chucked it across the room. She hated this. She thought everything would be better once she was here, and everything was perfect until Logan came along. She was fine with letting people in a little, but she always stopped them before they had gotten too far in and they were never the wiser. Now Logan had come in and with him had come windows to her life she never wanted anyone to see. Suddenly the room felt over stuffy. She felt the thick air against her lungs. Not being able to stand it anymore Robin decided to go to the one place in the building where she could feel some peace, the roof.

Robin stood on the roof of Stark Tower thinking of everything and nothing. She looked at the city below her without really looking at it; she was lost in her thoughts. Bruce could have hulked up and she would not even have known; which is why she didn't hear footsteps approaching her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a deep voice.

Robin turned to see the one person she both wanted to see the most but at the same time avoid, Steve.

"You would need a lot of pennies."

He chuckled. "Do you have change for a dollar?"

A smile played on her face, "Oh a dollar would not even be able to cover it."

He turned to face her, "What is going on in your head Robin?"

"A hell of a lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

She bit her lip before sighing, her gaze never leaving the city below them, "Bad things. Fears, anxieties, doubt, questions," she noticed she was shaking a bit and willed herself to stand still "nothing involving sunshine and puppies."A soft laugh escaped Steve's lips, "Glad to see you are so happy." She said seeming both sarcastic and distant. Her shivering had gone down but she was still shaking ever slightly.

Steve put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She gasped at first but she didn't fight it, if there was anything she needed right now it was a friend. They sat down on the bench and looked over the scenery before them. Steve seemed protective of her in a way that made her feel blissful. He didn't seem to have any hidden meanings in his gestures as he was a gentleman and the idea let Robin put her guard down a little bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She whispered

"That's fine."

Neither said anything for awhile, they just sat in silence, admiring the sunset before them. Neither noticed a figure in the shadows. Logan was watching them from the corner. He looked happy to see Robin so contend and decided to leave her and Steve alone, letting them have their moment.

"Tell me about your life before you became a cap-sickle." She wanted to talk to Steve while keep her fears out of her head.

"Pardon?"

"What was it like for you back in the '40's?"

Steve was silent for a moment; no one had really asked him that. Everyone was so focused on trying to merge him into the current world that they never thought about asking about his past. It was nice to know someone still cared.

"Well it was so much different than now." He smiled down at her, "Movies cost a dime and things like JARVIS seemed like objects only seen in everyone's head." Robin chuckled against him, "But as you know there was the war going on, almost every man wanted to do his part in support of it. I tried to enlist several times but I was very scrawny and not what you could call soldier material."

"I find that hard to believe." She mumbled resting her head against his shoulder.

"Well I was. It surprised me that I was chosen to be the person to have the super serum injected in me, everyone else in the project was so much fitter and stronger, but apparently they saw something in me that no one else had. I was a _good man_." Robin squinted her eyes at him a bit, "The doctor told me the day before that a man who was always strong will not appreciate real strength and no matter what he wanted me to remain a good man. I just wish I could have saved him…"

"Don't blame yourself. Hydra is the only one who should get any blame."

"Thank you."

"I mean it." She kept her eyes on him, "Tell me more."

"Well after the serum was injected I became what you see before you now. It has its ups and downs, for example I am strong and fast, but I can't get drunk."

"That's not necessarily bad thing."

"Trust me at time it can be. My life changed after that. I went off to battle Hydra; I found the tessaract and did my best to keep it away from everyone and to keep everyone safe."

"Do you have any regrets?" she yawned

"Not seeing Peggy again." he blurted without thinking, mentally giving himself a quick in the head, _you idiot!_

That stung a little to Robin but she didn't let it show. "Tell me about her." She said, trying to make him think she did not care. _What else would you expect Robin. You know better than to get your hopes up._

Steve was a little shocked at her but continued on, "Well she was pretty great. She was not like normal girls. I met her because she was an agent, you can say she was like the original Natasha."

Robin laughed a little.

"Well at first I was very awkward; women are not my field of expertise. But she liked my awkwardness, and we grew fond of each other. We fought a bit, jealousy and mistrust on both of our heads, until we realized we were both looking for the right dance partners. I never could dance and she said she would teach me how but…she…I…we never got the chance to dance."

"You should go to her." Robin said sleepily

"What?"

"I know she is still alive." Even in half-sleep it hurt a bit to say what was on her mind, "You knew it too. It may do you some good to get...*yawn…closure."

"Yeah you may be right."

He waited for her to respond only to be left in silence. He noticed the weight on his shoulder increased and looked down to see Robin asleep on him. She looked so tranquil on his shoulder. So serene and calm in sleep, as if all her worried had escaped her and she was at peace. Carefully and gently he picked her up and cradled her, taking her to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her, she automatically snuggled up in her blanket and a smile formed on her lips. He quietly closed the door behind him as not to wake her and set off for his room.

He was tired too, having not gotten much sleep the night before and being worried all throughout the day taking all the energy he had in him. He sat in his bed pondering over Robin, she did seem distant today but at the same time she had let the wall she set up down a little. He wondered how long it would take before Robin had fully let him enter her head. Before long sleep took over, even a super soldier needed his rest.

He was awakened in the middle of the night by a scream.

* * *

**A/N; hahahahaha! I left you all hanging. i know you must all hate me for that but eh whatever.**

**Next up is a chapter I have been dying to put up. In case you want to know, I do not go into chapters knowing what I am going to write. I simply sit at the computer and type away, usually in one or two sittings and almost always late on friday and saturday nights but I seriously just write wat pops into my head, and i dont edit all that much, but the next chapter is gonna be a different story. Ever since I started this story Ive wanted to add what is coming up and ive thought of so many ways to write it out and where to put it and what not.**

**Please Review (I love it when i see review- it makes me feel like people actually like what i write :D)**


	16. Nightmare

Steve sprang out of bed as soon as he heard the scream. He knew it was Robin, he could recognize her voice anywhere. Time seemed to go by slowly and fear filled him as he neared her room. As he sprinted down to her room he was met up with by Logan, looking just as scared and ready to attack as he was. Once they reached the door they wasted no time. Wolverine clawed the doorknob off the door and Steve kicked in the door, it was as if they were an experienced team vs. two strangers only connected by one girl, the girl they were saving. What they saw in the room shocked them both.

The room was filled with flying objects. They were crashing violently against one another and into walls, and moving around without any direction. Logan narrowly dodged a giant book coming at him while Steve ducked to avoid a collision with a heavy lamp. On the bed by the far wall was the cause of the chaos, Robin.

Her eyes were closed and she looked to be sleeping but both Steve and Logan knew she was in the middle of a nightmare. Logan frowned and shuttered, knowing all too well what was probably going on in her head, but Steve could only guess. Steve could not just stand there and watch her suffer. He made his way toward her, dodging objects that threatened to beat him. He was struck a few times but he did not care, he had to get to her.

Robin screamed as she tossed and turned in her bed. In her mind nightmare after nightmare after nightmare made its way in and popped up. It did not matter that she controlled on the outside, she was still a prisoner to her mind, and she was at the mercy of her head. The only memories she had of her childhood were the ones that taunted her, they followed her everywhere, staying in the shadows as if threatening to make an appearance, and now they tortured her in the one place she thought she was safe.

"NO!" she screamed

Images of blinding white lights and test tubes surrounded her. Men in white, surgical equipment, scanners, and empty rooms with no windows filled her head. She was trapped; there was no escape for her. She was no longer in control of everything; she was back to where she began a subject to experiment with no say or power over anything.

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed, "Go away! Don't make me go back!" she cried but no one in heard her in her mind.

"Robin it's ok." a voice seemed to call from the distance as she felt someone shaking her gently.

Steve was at Robin's side, trying desperately to wake her up. Everything was in chaos and it was only worse when he saw the pain she was in. He had seem a brainwashed Bucky before and a man die before him due to cyanide poisoning but those did not compare to the fright he felt was he stood there trying to get Robin to come back to reality.

He shook her by the shoulders and called to her, "Robin wake up! It's ok, I'm here!" he pleaded, "Please you're safe!" He had somehow placed his arms around her waist and gotten a good hold of her.

Logan was at his side in seconds, "Come on kid, everything is ok. You don't have to be afraid." He looked at her with fear, concern and a look of déjà vu, "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

_Anymore? What does he mean anymore?_ Thought Steve, his thoughts were interrupted by Robin.

"No!" she continued screaming as if they were there to hurt her, "No, I can't go back! Don't make me go back! Don't take me!" She curled in Steve's arms, almost to a fetal position.

"Robin! WAKE UP!" he pleaded, almost screaming, "It's ok! You're safe!"

Robin stopped shaking and turned to look up at them, finally seeming to be out of her trance. She opened her eyes and Steve noticed they were not green like always, instead they were dark brown, almost to the point of being black. She slowly began to shake and come to her senses and her eyes quickly faded back to her normal vivid green eyes, the ones Steve was used to. She was covered in a cold sweat and still looked like she feared for her life. She looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Please don't make me go back." She whispered as he buried her head into Steve's chest, her voice breaking, "Please."

She began to sob.

Steve put his arms around her and enfolded her in a warm embrace, drawing her close.

"Shhhh…" he whispered gently, stroking the back of her hair with one hand while wrapping her with the other, "It's ok, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you; I'm not letting you go anywhere."

While these seemed like words anyone would say to someone in her position, to him they were true. He was not going to let anything happen to her. He looked over at Logan; he had a look on him that was very particular. It was full of concern and disappointment and he shook his head as he looked at Robin. It was as if he had seen it all before.

Robin continued sobbing, making Steve's shirt drenched in tears but he didn't care, he was just happy she was calming down. He continued holding her and brushing her hair with his fingers until her sobs started to quiet down and she had finally fallen back asleep. Her hands were on his chest and her face was pressed against him, he did not want to move at the chance of waking her up. Logan had moved from the bed and was staring out the window into the moonless night. Steve knew Logan knew something and was holding back, if anyone knew what was wrong with her, it was him.

Robin was eased up enough to the point where Steve was able to tuck her back into bed without waking her up. Once again she looked peaceful and serene; he pushed a strand of hair from her face and evened out her side bangs a bit before turning back toward Logan. Logan faced him, his mouth was a straight line on his face but as he looked toward Robin and back up at Steve, it turned into a frown.

Steve sighed, _Might as well get some answers_

* * *

**_A/N; _Hiya! I hope you all enjoyed this addition. I have been dying to put up this chapter for ages and now i have :D ( I actually had to write this out before hand just to make sure I would not forget it once i wanted to add it in...dont judge me)  
I know its a little intense but well what you gonna do...**

**Please review, i love comments, critisicm and ideas (they make me supremly happy! :D) especially on this chapter since I have been dying to post it since I started _Memories._**

**_Please Review :D_**


	17. Logan's Answers

Logan and Steve did not dare move. Everything was quiet and neither wanted to be the first to break the silence after their recent encounter. Finally Steve stood against the wall by Robin's bed and turned to face Logan.

"What's going on?" the look on Steve's face was one of worry, concern and seriousness.

"What do you mean Cap?"

"You know what I mean. What just happened?"

"Robin was having a nightmare." Logan responded, his face revealing nothing,

"I'm not on idiot, I can see that."

"Well, we also just had to wake her up to stop the room from looking possessed by a ghost."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what exactly is your question?"

Steve had finally had enough; he strode across the room until he was looking at Logan eye to eye.

"You know damn well what my question is! I want to know what could have possibly been happening in Robin's head to cause this!" his voice was a whisper in an effort to not rouse Robin but it was still filled with anger, "She has been here for two months and never has anything like this happened. It wasn't until you showed up that she has done anything like this."

"Wait! Are you saying is this my fault?"

"I don't know is it?"

"Are you seriously blaming me?"

"Well unless you give me a reason not to, you are the prime suspect."

"Listen here Captain; you have known her for all of what? Two months?" This time it was Logan's turn to get fired up, "I have been there for her for years. Ever since she was 16 I have looked out for her, and let me tell you she never got this bad under my watch."

"_This_ bad, how bad has she gotten exactly!?"

Before he had a chance to say anything Robin groaned. Neither dared to move an inch, they were too afraid of the possibility of what might happen. After what seemed like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes, they both eased up and let out a breath, they did not realize they were holding it in. Logan pointed his head in the direction of the door, Steve nodded. Waking Robin up was not a good idea and the last thing they wanted. Once they were in the hall they separated themselves a bit from her room. Far enough away to that the fear of waking her up subsided, but close enough that they could spring into action should they need to.

"So are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"Depends"

"On what!?"

"On how much you are willing to listen."

"I'm all ears."

"Alright then, first things first, never discuss what just happened to anyone."

"Well that's fair enough-"

"Not even her."

"You lost me."

He sighed as his shook his head, "I don't think Robin will remember this, well at least not all of it." Steve's face was full of confusion as Logan spoke, "I doubt she will forget it completely but due to the nature of this I doubt she will remember the details."

"Such as?"

"Such as you, my best guess is that with everything going on, things will be blurry and she will either think it was all a dream or she will realize what happened and things will get ugly, but if she thinks it was just me who knew, it may help her calm and feel safe."

"How would me knowing prove otherwise?"

"This is where you have to listen."

"Once again, I am all ears."

Logan leaned his back against the wall, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Robin didn't have the most…pleasant upbringing. I found her in the park when she was 16 years old. At first I thought she was just some teen who needed help, but I saw she was much more than that when she had that man on the ground fly at the one who was about to attack me. At first she looked as if I was about to rat on her or run away scared but after she realized I was a mutant to, she eased up. From what I gathered at the time, I thought she was a runaway mutant, that both she and her family were too afraid to have near them. That no one wanted her, not even herself. It didn't occur to me she was running away from people who did want her, or more correctly her abilities. She's a lab rat."

"A lab rat? That would explain a hell of a lot but why is she so freaked out? Dr. Banner and I have both dealt with labs too, I don't understand…"

"You chose that, she didn't." _And neither did I_, he though as his glaze went down to his hands, "And she did not go in the lab to get powers Cap, she was put in their _because_ of them."

"How do you know all this? I though she did not remember anything."

"She doesn't. All she remembers is actually being in the lab but it's not hard to guess how she got there. She is not the only one to face things like that."

"What exactly did she face?"

"It's not my place today. What happened to her specifically is only for her to say. I think you should hear that from her, should she want to say."

"Alright, point taken." He paused before going on, "So she told you all this"

"Yes, when I first took her to the school I was the only person she knew, and for some odd reason she trusted me. I'll tell ya, at first she was a bit of a nuisance but one day I saw her sitting out in the garden just staring at the scenery, and making the leaves on the ground move around, as if they were dancing, it was later in the night and I could tell she just wanted some time to herself. That did not stop me from talking to her though, and I realized she was a lot more like me than I thought. She was strong, smart, instinctive and stubborn. She grew on me after some time."

He smiled at the memory, "I became her confident, she did not want anyone else to know what was 'wrong with her'. The only people who knew where she had come from were her, me and Xavier. Things like staying behind on vacations and having little to no contact with family did not seem so abnormal since so many of these kids were runaways or sent there by their parents out of fear. To my surprise though, she made her way about. She was a tough cookie but she managed to make friends, especially one boy in particular," Logan held back a smile as he saw Steve's face tense a bit," and she excelled as a student. Things were looking bright for her."

"What happened?" Ever since Natasha brought it up, that question had been bugging him.

Logan's face dropped as he solemnly replied, "Jean Grey."

"Who?"

Logan hesitated before going on, "She was one of the teachers at the school, and she was also an important member of the X-Men, one of the best actually. She was a telekinetic, like Robin, along with a slight telepath.

"What happened?"

"We were all on a mission, things went wrong." His eyes dropped to the floor before continuing, "We thought we lost her, everyone was at the brink of falling apart, especially Robin, Jean Grey was a mentor to her and she looked up to Jean for guidance. Once Jean came through we were all so overjoyed, but what we did not realize until it was too late was that we did lose Jean."

Steve looked at him oddly; it was a lot to take in.

"Jean's powers grew out of control. She was no longer Jean, but an object subject to her mind." He turned his head to look at Steve, "Things got out of hand, she caused too much havoc and destruction, and it wasn't too long before she was destroyed too."

"That's why you looked as if you had seen Robin's outburst before."

"Yes. I saw Jean lose it, I saw her powers get the best of her and completely consume her." He focused his gaze on Steve, telling him to pay attention, "Robin never let her powers control her, not to that extent, but that never stopped people from thinking she would."

Steve was silent; words could not describe what was going through his head.

"People began treating Robin differently. They all looked at her differently, as if waiting to see if she would burst like Jean. Hardly anyone said anything to her, they all kept conversation light to ensure she would not lose it. She felt like she was living under a microscope. "

A realization came into Steve's head, "That's why she pushes people away."

Logan nodded, "The poor kid. Coming into Xavier's she was hesitant to trust anymore, or let anyone into her world. Her decision to do so anyway came flying back to her face as the world seem to crash down. She hates letting people in out of fear that they will let her down again. That's all I know."

"What about how she got involved in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"After she left the school, she basically broke all contact. 18 years old and she was off on her own again. How she got here, I don't know."

Steve remained silent as he took in all that Logan had told him. He never expected Robin's past to hold so much_. _He turned to Robin's room and stepped in. From the doorway he watched her as she slept, looking as if nothing had happened. _No wonder she never said anything_.

From the windows, the light streamed in as the sun began to rise. The mess in her room was clear sight now, books, pillows, cushions and clothes were everywhere. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to bed Rogers, I can take care of her."

Steve nodded his head as he remembered what he promised Logan and left. He entered his room and lied in his bed but sleep would not come to him.

Meanwhile Logan began putting things back in order as quickly and quietly as he could. He did not want to wake her and the less she saw of her mess, the calmer she would be. _The less she knows the better._ After an hour, he had gotten half of the room organized when he heard Robin begin to stir and her eyes slowly opened. She sprang up in bed when she sensed someone was in the room, as soon as she saw it was Logan, and then her eyes moved around the room as she saw what was left of the mess.

"Oh no, Logan, what did I do?"

* * *

_**A/N; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter  
I know its been kinda dark and depressing lately but I promise it will brighten up soon**_

_**Please Review! I love reading them and I do little happy dances when I see them :D**_


	18. The Morning After

Logan remained silent, unsure of how to explain everything to Robin.

"Logan!" Robin practically shouted, "What the hell did I do!?" Her voice was panicked and her eyes kept wandering around the room.

_I promised myself I would never lose control; I swore I would never let this happen…_

"You had a nightmare."

"Shit."

"Yeah no kidding kid" He chuckled as he picked up a book on the floor and put in on the shelf.

"Logan this is not funny." She said as she threw her head in her hands

"Whoa calm down kid, you didn't do any major damage."

"Are you kidding? Look at his place." She jumped from her bed, gesturing to the room, "It's a mess! If this is not major damage then what is?! Everything is upside down …because of me." She sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Hey it's ok."

"No its not." She took a deep breath, willing herself to stay composed, "I'm what everyone said I would be. They were right."

"That's not true and you know it. Stop punishing yourself kid."

She looked up at him, "How can you not be scared by this? Or Angry?" her eyes were full of fear and disappointment.

"I'm not here to discipline you and I know you are stronger than you think you are."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes.

"Robin, what do you remember?"

She took in a gulp and a deep breath, closing her eyes to bring back her memories.

"The last thing I remember was talking to Steve on the roof, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, all I saw were bright light and…and I was strapped onto a bed, it was one of those beds that could turn into a chair….then I see these men in white coats coming toward me." Her voice was beginning to break down and her body started to shake, "After that all I remember was flashes of test tubes, and-and this big empty white room with no doors and…" her gaze dropped down, unable to take any more.

"It's ok kid."

She shook her head as if to shake herself back to normal, "I also remember someone grabbing me, shaking me, but it seemed distance. The next thing I knew I was in someone's embrace and sweet night took the place of the exposing light."

"Oh now you're a poet as well?"

She laughed a little at his comment, "Oh shut it. Anyway, someone had me and said I was safe." She brushed away some of her side bangs that had gotten on her face.

"Is that all?"

"That's all I remember."

"Well that's what happened. I heard you scream and came running over here. You looked like you were being tortured; I made my way over to you and tried to wake you up, but you kept screaming."

"What was I screaming?"

"Things like 'Don't make me go back,' 'Leave me alone,' 'Go away.'"

"Great…"

"I could tell you were scared for your life."

"Isn't that just peachy."

"I can see you haven't lost your sarcastic nature."

"It's a coping technique."

"Sure it is."

"Oh, just get on with what happened."

"Well you finally woke up," he said, pausing for a moment, he did not want to admit Steve was there but he did not want to lie either, "and you cried for a little before you went back to sleep."

"Great so not only did my powers get out of hand but now I'm a baby as well" She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid, this was not exactly your fault. What happened to you at the lab was out of your control, these shadows of the past were bound to come back sooner or later."

"Yea I just wish they didn't blow up in my face so much." She stayed silent for a while but couldn't take it, "Please don't tell anyone." Her stare never left the ceiling

"You got it. It will be like it never happened."

"Good."

Logan decided she needed time on her own, that was how she always recouped herself. He walked toward the door and was about to turn the handle, when he realized there wasn't one.

_Whoops, I better get that fixed before Tony finds out_.

"Just open the door like a normal person next time." He heard her call very nonchalantly

"Will do"

"Logan, wait." He heard a voice call. He turned to see Robin staring right at him.

"Who else saw this?" Her vivid eyes were intense and focused on him, "Who knows?"

"No one, it was just me kid." With that he left the room

"I can tell you are lying." She whispered, too soft for him to hear.

She laid there in her bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, trying to clear her head. She needed to compose herself before leaving the sanctuary of her room, which at the moment only reminded her of her little outburst. She attempted to count the cracks on the ceiling but apparently Stark Towers had some very high maintenance standards, she could not find more than two cracks.

Looking around her room, she saw the jumble of items scattered all over the place and knew it was best to clean up her mess before leaving. Jumping off of her bed she grabbed her iPod and cranked up the volume as she set off sending random clothing to the closet and reorganizing. Before long she began to move to the music and sang along.

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Hide your face the world can never find you_

She was dancing around a little bit and for the moment she forgot everything.

"Ah, the power of music"

"I'll say."

Robin froze in her spot, her back to the voice. Slowly she turned around to face it.

"Hey Steve" she said shyly. Her cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Hi," he eyes her playfully, "I must say you have a very peculiar taste in music."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm an odd girl."

"Nah, unique is more accurate."

"Why thank you."

"Must say though, you have some real talent." He was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

She tilted her head and looked at him questionably, "Now what exactly probed you to watch me?"

"I was just walking by and I heard you singing and hopping around," his hands were thrown up in surrender, "I did not want to miss a good show."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him oddly, moving toward him.

"Of course I didn't expect it to be a comical show."

To that she playfully smacked the back of her hand to his chest, "And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"Well I am, meaning I speak the truth." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Weren't you heading somewhere?"

"Just to get some breakfast, care to join me?"

Robin looked back at her room; for the most part it was clean, and it now more resembled the room of a disorganized person vs. a raging mutant.

"Sure thing Cap." She responding walking out the door with him, leaving behind her worries

* * *

_**A/N; So originally I was going to combine this with the next chapter but by the time i finished I thought I might as well just separate them as the topics are a lot different and they fit better then not together**_

_**Hope you enoyed this, Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought :D**_

~Epoine


	19. Good Morning Everyone

"Good morning." Robin greeted the two assassins on the far end of the table; they seemed to be chatting about something or another

"Morning" returned Clint

Robin smiled then turned her attention to the fridge that occupied most of the wall. She was particularly hungry as she barley ate the day before, but she had lost most her appetite and looking into the fridge made her feel as if she would be sick if she ate anything heavy. She settled on a small carton of strawberry yogurt she saw on the self.

"That's Tony's" remarked the red-headed assassin from her chair as she pulled out the yogurt.

Robin looked back and saw that the shelf had s little post-it claiming the shelf as Tony's property but she just shrugged her shoulders, "And I care because?"

"You have a point."

Robin smirked as she pulled a spoon out from the drawer and dug into the yogurt. It tasted sweet and light. A smile came on her face

_Just what I needed_

She pulled out the bottle of apple juice from the fridge to wash down the yogurt and opened the cabinet to grab a cup, only problem was that as she reached for it she realized it was just out of her reach.

"Well isn't that just perfect." She muttered under her breath

"Need some help?" Steve said as he grabbed the cup and gave it to her.

"Why thank you."

"Not a problem."

Just then, Tony strode into the kitchen, peppier than usual.

"Well good morning everyone. How is everyone today?"

"Hey Tony," Bruce responded, suspicious of his unusual state, "why are you so cheery this morning?"

"Why not?"

"Well at this point in the day you are either asleep," Robin began, "or off doing something or another."

"Must you always answer back?"

"Yep"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're killing my mood."

"You'll live."

Before Tony could come up with a witty comeback someone else strolled into the room. Everyone turned to see a very sleepy looking Logan make his way into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleep head." Stated Tony

"Morning," he muttered

"How was your stay at Hotel Stark?"

"Everything I expected."

"Oh I see. You look exhausted, what kept you up? Was it the bed bugs, you let them bite didn't you?"

Logan eyes flickered to Robin for a moment; her face was a little apprehensive and pleading.

"It always takes me awhile to adjust to new places."

"Sure, sure," Tony responded without paying much attention to Logan, his attention span to things that didn't interest time was very minimal, his current interest was Robin, or rather what she had in her hands.

"Where did you get that yogurt?"

She rolled her eyes, "From a magical cow….where did you think I got it, the fridge."

His eyes narrowed, "That was my yogurt."

"Hence why I don't feel bad about eating it."

"You see JARVIS? This is why I don't have company over often."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You know you are really bringing my mood down, what is it about you that does that?"

"My sarcastic nature?"

"You see there you go again."

"You love me and you know it." She said, taking another spoonful of yogurt.

"You know every time you talk I hear this annoying chirping in my ear."

"Enough with the bird jokes Stark, I'm not the only one with a name that deals with a bird."

"Oh that's right." He said, suddenly lost in thought as he looked around the room, "Epiphany moment!"

"Oh boy," mumbled Steve, prompting Robin to smile and half-laugh.

"This team is nothing but a bunch of animals, literally! We have a spider, two birds and a wolverine."

"Well I'm not actually part of this team." Stated Logan

"Yeah but you see my point. I swear S.H.I.E.L.D has a thing for animals, all our additions from them have had some kind of cool animal nickname, not to mention we also have a rage monster."

"Excuse me but least you forget, we are all right here and we have the ability to kill you."

"Not to mention we know how to get away with it." Added Natasha

"Nah too many witnesses, right guys?"

Logan and Steve just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"See no evil, hear no evil," Stated Steve.

"I cannot believe you." He turned his attention back to Robin, "Well I doubt a girl like you could take me."

"You wanna go? Put on the suit, let's see what happens."

"Now I don't think that would be very fair."

"Well there is not much more I can do to even the playing fields, I'm already giving you the suit."

She was stepping toward him but before she could advance any further she felt Steve holding her arm to hold her back.

"Come on now, I'm sure there's another way to settle this."

"There we go Captain, control your girl."

"Oh no you didn't" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Steve let her go, "Go for it."

Just as Robin was about to send the rest of her yogurt to Tony when JARVIS' voice broke through the intercom.

"Sir, we have another message from the city."

Tony's chest fell as he sighed, "Great what do they want?"

"Better not be anything laborious, my ankle just healed up." Robin garbled as they made their way to the screening room

"Good morning Avengers." A secretary greeted as she watch them all enter in the room from the camera, Fury was right next to her, "I trust you are all doing well."

"Just fine and dandy" answered Banner.

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"Wait who is that?" Fury's one good eye was focused in on Logan

Tony shook it off with a wave of his hand, "Eh no one important, just Logan, he is one of Robin's buddies."

"Very well then," the secretary continued, not paying much heed, "as I was saying, we believe it would be in the best interest to have the Avengers host a charity benefit this coming month."

"Pardon me?" asked the doctor

"Well, the battle a few months back set the city in a bit of a crisis money wise and many people felt that you all just left us on our own after you were done battling Loki. A charity benefit may just be what we need to show everyone that you are still here for them and will do what you can to keep helping; this will in turn lessen tensions and whatnot."

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

"We feel we should let you decide the details of the benefit, it only has to be in exactly four weeks. We hope everything goes well, happy planning."

With that the screen went black and the Avengers went silent.

* * *

_**A/N; Hi readers. Yea i know this chapter seems a bit out of place after recent events, but I am going some where with this**_

_**On and to answer "Savage Kill's" question; Robin did not run away because her parents did not want her, she does not remember her parents, She simply ran away because she couldnt take the lab anymore, but soon there will be a clearer explanation in upcoming chapters**_

_**Thanks for Reading, Please tell me your thoughts by review :D**_

_**~Epoine**_


	20. Planning

**A/N; Im am SOOOOOO sorry for taking this long to update, PLEASE dont hate me, life has been crazy. Yes I have a life outside of Fanfiction, though Im a teen so its not much of a life... I will try to get more in later but no promises for quick updates, my head is running out of ideas plus I am considering starting a Les Miz Fanfic but that is still in the works (is it a good idea or bad idea, you tell me)**

**Please review, I will love you and do happy dances/songs if you review :D**

* * *

Steve was the first to break the silence, "Looks like we better get planning."

"Well this is just perfect." Blurted Tony, "Another charity event full of snobs and socialites and blah, blah, blah"

"Oh can it Stark, it could be worse." Said an annoyed Robin

"Trust me Robbie, there is nothing worse than a bunch of people with sticks up their asses all put into one room and having to….*shudders* mingle."

"Very funny…"

"I am dead serious."

"I fine that incredibly hard to believe"

"Think what you will."

Robin sighed as she rubbed her temples in an effort get rid of the headache Tony was making increase by the second. Looking to all the others she took a deep breath.

"So anyone have any idea of how to organize this event?" They all either shook their heads or remained silent. "Well lucky for you I have a little experience in this area."

Logan chuckled, "Rob, I don't think helping out at a few dances at school counts as experience for an event such as this."

"For your information," Robin snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "they were the biggest events at Xavier's, and I did not help out, I completely organized them, planned them out and made everything run smoothly. I was the only person with a clear head considering everyone was off worrying about dates and dresses and blah, blah, blah- SHIT! I'm starting to sound like Tony."

She collapsed into a near-by chair.

"Ha! I knew I'd rub off on you."

The remote found its way onto Tony's head, only Robin actually threw it herself this time vs. using her abilities. "Will you ever learn?"

"Nope, not really my style."

"And you're all about style."

"Of the people in this room, who is sporting disheveled sweats for pajamas, and who is looking great?"

She looked at her orange tank top and brown sweat pants, and then pointed her finger to gesture up and down her figure, "I'm doing both."

"Can't argue with that" Said a smiling Clint, looking her over, causing almost everyone to laugh and Robin to look at him as if he had two heads

Robin jokingly threw her hands over herself, "Ugh, now I feel violated."

She eyed a blanket on the couch made it fly over upon her shoulders; she quickly wrapped herself in the blanket. Steve and Logan took a step toward her in protective instinct; Steve was practically at her side.

Tony smirked, "Aw Robbie you know he didn't mean anything by it. If anything you should be flattered; someone thinks you're hot, and at least you may actually get some with Clint. "

"Excuse me?!"

Her eyes narrowed at him and Steve looked as uncomfortable as a cat in a room of wolves; the vase in the corner began to shake.

Natasha stepped forward, "Ok before this gets ugly and the vase gets shattered, can we focus on the task at hand, planning the benefit?"

"Why don't we just call Pepper?" suggested Bruce, "She obviously is an expert in this kind of thing, I mean she has had to plan countless events for Tony before."

"Dr. Banner you are a genius." Steve nodded

"I wish." He said, his face dropping a bit.

Wanting to change the subject, Steve called out to the AI, "JARVIS can you please dial for Ms. Potts?"

"Of course Mr. Rodgers, that's not a problem."

"Hopefully she knows what she is doing." Commented Bruce

Pepper strolled into the large room where all the Avengers were seated at a large table, with her was a large briefcase, in it was plan books, contacts, a large notebook, an IPad, 50 different writing utensils and photos of venues, everything and anything they would possible need. As she sat down her fiery orange hair reflected the sun off of it.

"Yes Pepper to the rescue!" Tony smiled, "I knew I could count on you babe."

"No time for sweet talk Tony, let's get to business."

"Oh come on Pepper, don't be so cold." He said as he planted a kiss on her lips

"Excuse me," interrupted Robin, "there are other people in this room."

"Then look the other way."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Tony, be nice…"

"Hey it's my house."

"Tony…" her voice lowered into a whisper as she spoke into Tony's ear. A smile came upon his face and a mischievous look was in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Pepper"

"I knew you would see things my way."

"Damn he is _whipped_." Robin commented, adding a whipping sound effect and gesture.

Small laugh came out of everyone's mouth, except Steve. He just looked at her in a confused stare.

"Oh sorry I forget you're not used to slang…"

He looked every embarrassed, "Um, it's ok, but if I may ask, what did you mean?"

Clint spoke up before Robin could, "whipped means your 'significant other' has you wrapped around their little finger. Do you that Cap'?"

"Yeah I think I get the general meaning."

"Anyway," called an organized Pepper, "let's get back to planning."

The table in front of her was full of papers, photos and other materials; it was obvious that Pepper had truly earned her job fair and square.

"So where do we begin?" asked Logan very apathetically

"Well let's start off with what exactly it will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a charity benefit can be a lot of things, an auction, a ball, a donation plead, a show, the list goes on and on."

"How about a ball type event?" suggested Robin

"I'm listening."

"Well we can make it black-tie formal, only the best for the elites. We could hire a nice band, something jazzy."

"I like it so far."

Robin smiled before quickly excusing herself to go change out of her nightclothes. She came back wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue and purple plaid shirt, her braid redone. She took a seat next to Pepper without hesitation and looked over the papers she had spread out over the table; the two were quickly lost in conversation over planning, letting the others quickly make their escape. Robin was not lying when she said she had experience in this area, she was putting in input and bouncing ideas back and forth with Pepper. Before long they had decided where and when the event was to be held, the formality of it, and even how they would raise the money.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" asked Robin

"Of course, everyone donates and the highest bidder gets to spend a day with the Avenger of their choice."

"Remind me to make them all wear ear pieces, wouldn't have a psycho to attack the chosen one."

"Smart thinking"

"Thank you."

Pepper rounded up her papers, "So let's go over the basic itinerary, people come in, drinks and light foods are served, light music as well, Tony makes a speech that I will have to write, we clear the dance floor and allow people to enjoy the evening, all the while they can donate to the city fund and at the end we will announce the winner and they get to choose the Avenger they want to buddy up with."

"It sounds perfect, Pepper you truly are a miracle worker."

"Well I couldn't have done as well without you, you have got some great ideas, if the Avenger thing doesn't work out you could make a career out of planning."

Robin laughed a bit, "Thank you."

Pepper gathered up her stuff and they both walked out of the screening room and into the living room to see Logan, Bruce and Steve watching a football game, thought the other three were nowhere in sight.

Pepper started to turn the other way to go look for Tony but Robin quickly stopped her before she left to ask a question.

"Hey Pepper, do you think we should warn the others about the prize for the benefit." A smirk was playing on her lips

Pepper quickly caught on, "No, let them figure it out for themselves."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, again super sorry for the long wait  
please tell me what you thought :) **

**~~Epoine**


	21. Chips and Secrets

_**A/N; Hey everyone, as you all know the winner of the benefit gets to spend a day with an Avenger of their choice, well I'm having trouble deciding that Avenger so Im leaving up to you :D  
**_

_**In the spirit of the election, please vote for the Avenger you want to have be the "prize" of the benefit(btw Logan is not an Avenger and Thor will be coming back).**_

_**Pm me or post your vote as a review :D Thanks**_

* * *

Robin went over to the kitchen to grab herself something to eat before joining the guys. She had been planning the benefit with Peppers for hours and she didn't even realize it. It wasn't until she passed the kitchen that her stomach started to rumble, all she had had that day was Tony's yogurt, satisfying but not nearly as filling.

She went through the fridge and pulled out some a can of Sprite and poured some chips into a giant bowl, she was too lazy to make anything else; she decided to dump another bag in the bowl as she knew the guys would want some once she entered the living room.

Robin walked into the living room and saw a seat in between Logan and Steve and snuggled herself in, her bowl balancing on her knees.

"Who are we watching?" she said as she placed a chip in her mouth

"Patriots vs. Packers" responded Steve

"Nice, my money goes for the Packers."

"No way," stated Logan without taking his eyes off the TV, "Don't tell me you're a Packers fan now."

"Nah, but I have to admit they are a great team. They defiantly got skill."

Bruce looked over at them and nodded "I have to agree with you there."

"Thank you Bruce."

"I swear the whole world has gone crazy."

"Lighten up Logan." Robin teased and she settled down in her seat.

The game was in the last quarter and she had missed most of it since she was in planning with Pepper. Steve looked over at her, she seemed mentally exhausted and overall glad for a chance to sit. Logan noticed him looking at Robin and let out a cough causing Steve to meet his gaze. Logan pointed his head toward Robin as if to tell him say something to her. Steve turned slightly red, especially when Bruce looked over as at them and nodded his head in agreement.

_Great now everyone's in on this, thanks a lot Tony, _he thought

He didn't realize that people had actually take Tony seriously, Steve was just happy that Robin was too tired and into the game to notice.

"So Robin," he began_, _she turned to face him, _Shit what do I say now_, "how was benefit planning?" _Ok yea that seems good, a nice safe question._

She simply shrugged, "It was ok. We did everything we wanted. All is planned out and all we have to do is make it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we chose three venues that we want to book plus a back-up date just in case anything was to go wrong."

"Wow you guys really take your jobs seriously."

Robin laughed, "Yea well it what paid the bills for Pepper before and it's what allowed me to shine."

He gave her a weird look, "What?"

"Well I came into Xavier's right before the end of the semester. I was painfully nervous and had no idea of well…anything. Then they said that they needed help planning the Winter dance and Logan here" she said tapping his shoulder with her hand, causing an annoyed look from him, "along with some other teachers told me to try it out. Keep in mind I was 16, new and had no idea what was going through my head."

Steve laughed at her comment.

"Believe it or not I was a VERY anti-social teenager."

"Oh no I believe it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well anyway I joined the committee and apparently I was very creative and a worthy asset. That ended up being in my favor as everyone became so obsessed with the dance I was the only one with a clear head and I ended up doing everything practically single handedly."

"Wow that must have been fun."

"It was a blast." She said sarcastically, "Since then, planning things have kind of been my forte, then of course I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and that skill just went down the drain. Not many opportunities to plan parties when it comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. They were more focused on my…other abilities."

"Well at least now you have a chance to use them again."

"Yep, that's my silver lining."

Just then Tony walked in, "Come on now Robbie, there has to be more that you love about being here than that."

She laughed as she turned to face him "Sure Stark, there are tons of things I love about being here."

"Can I get some examples?"

"Like what?"

"Well what about your roommates? Don't you love them?"

"Well Stark if you must know, yes I do love having you all as my roommates. I also love my room, seeing as it is the size of Macy's, and the food here is to die for. Plus there is no Fury to give me orders."

"Yes, no Fury means for optimal enjoyment." He said taking a handful of chips.

"Hey, those are mine."

"You took my yogurt, plus I'm actually saving you a hell of a lot of calories."

"Come again?"

"You've got a boatload of chips, meaning a boatload of calories; by me eating them I am saving you all those extra fattening calories."

"Why would I care about a few extra calories Tony?"

"Don't most girls try to watch their figures?"

Her gaze intensified, her eyes narrowing at him, "Do you really think _my figure_ needs watching." Her voice turned low and intense.

All the guys looked at Tony wide-eyed. Logan shook his head slowly at him telling him not to respond stupidly, Bruce gave him a warning glare and Steve just looked at him and Robin as if waiting for the whole thing to blow over.

"This feels like a trap."

Steve placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Robin, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Don't do anything rash, you might regret it."

"I doubt that."

She ignored Steve's hand and continued glaring at Tony, "Just answer the question Stark."

He tilted his head for a moment as if pondering in thought, "Nah I rather not."

He took a seat next to Bruce instead and turned to watch the last few minutes of the game, Robin's gaze never lightening up. She finally scuffed and rolled her eyes before settling back in between Steve and Logan.

"Lighten up Robin," Logan said, "your attitude won't get you very far. Have a sense of humor; it will do you some good."

Robin rolled her eyes and sent a bunch of chips toward his face, probing laughs from all in the room.

"I think my sense of humor is pretty good."

They were silent for the rest of the game, which wasn't very long, but Robin dozed off before the end, mentally exhausted from the past 12 hours. Her head hung back on the sofa cushion, tilted slightly toward Steve, and a soft snore escaped her mouth.

Bruce got up and started to walk out the door.

"Hate to leave you all but I need to go do some research."

"Seriously Dr. Banner? Don't you ever have fun?" Natasha said as she and Clint walked into the living room.

"She has a point science bro. Hanging around a lab all day seems like a drag." Added Tony

"I think we have two different definitions of fun."

"I'm sure of it."

Bruce shook his head humorously and walked out the door.

"Kill joy." Tony muttered

Natasha took a seat on the large sofa with Clint and glanced over at the sleeping Robin, looking at her with interest.

"What's with her?"

Steve looked down at Robin and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess she is just burned out."

"I had no idea planning could tire a person out that much."

"It's one of the mysteries of life." Added Clint

"Yeah, plus she didn't sleep well last night."

Logan's eyes widened and Steve realized he had just stuck his foot in his mouth. The others looked at him with question.

"How do you know that?" asked the red headed spy suspicion

Steve was at a loss for words, he had to fix the damage before it got worse, then he came up with an idea, "She has dark circle under her eyes, I take that to mean she is sleep deprived."

He could hear Logan let out a small sigh of relief as Tony laughed. They had actually bought it.

"Oh Spangles, when you like a girl you really like her don't you." He let out then muttered under his breath, "Only a love-sick puppy would notice that."

"My emotions have nothing to do with it Tony, I simply make a habit of keeping tabs on how our well off the team is."

"You really need to stop taking everything as a joke Stark." Stated an annoyed Natasha

"I only take funny things as jokes."

"That is why Steve is the head of this team and you aren't."

"Wait a second since when is he the leader? Last I checked you are all living under my roof, using my equipment and Fury gives me the orders."

Clint let out a chuckle, "Just let it go Tony, let it go."

Tony opened his mouth to respond but JARVIS' voice stopped him, "Sir Ms. Potts would like a word with you upstairs."

He turned back to the team, "This discussion is not over." He said as he huffed out of the room

Everyone else settled back in and turned their attention to the TV, currently CSI was on. Natasha however looked back over at Robin and her two companions. Logan gave Steve a glare that seemed like a warning and Steve in turn responded with a slight nod and apologetic look. She could tell they were hiding something and whatever it was it made her feel suspicious.

Fury had brought Robin in because of her abilities and excellence as an agent, or so he said. Natasha had never even heard of Robin prior to her showing up at Stark Tower. She was Fury's little secret. Fury was _the_ spy, his secrets had secrets, and Natasha was now determined to find out what secrets this secret had.

* * *

_**Don't forget to Vote! You only have a few chapters to do so! It will take 5 seconds of your time so please vote!**_

_**Before I forget, if you have any ideas for am image i can use as a cover pic for this story please tell me or pm me a link to a possible pic!  
Thank you I love you all **_

_**~~Epoine**_


	22. Busy Day

The night was chilly, the cold wind making Robin shiver. She zipped up her hoodie and continued walking, the leaves crunching beneath her feet, until she reached the rocky edge of a hill. She climbed up, she continued going up and up until she reached the top. She walked over to the edge, standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean; the breeze was playing with her hair, making it dance, while she watched the sunrise in the horizon over the water. Streaks of sunlight bounced off her sliver locket, shinning on the dark blue water as it slowly turned to purple, then orange, sparkling beautifully and tranquilly. She relaxed as the whole world was perfectly at peace around her, most everything was asleep and those that were awake played innocently in the fresh daylight. She heard the call of the nightingale and smiled, her breath escaping her in serenity as the song echoed in the vast landscape.

She took in the scenery and closed her eyes, she opened them to see the sun bounce off the water and then out of the corner of her eye she saw something black flew by. The nightingale's songs filled the air again but this time it seemed off, as if it was just being copied. It was a mockingbird. Robin's stomach dropped:

_Something isn't right_

She was suddenly on edge, her eyes flickering from place to place, trying to sense what the disturbance was when all of a sudden there was a hand on her shoulder….

"ROBIN! GET UP!"

Robin jolted upright in her bed, the sun temporary blinding her. She looked over at her clock,_ 9:47._

"Crap…."

There was a large pounding on her door, accompanied by the shouting of Pepper through the door.

"Robin, get out of bed! We are running late!" shouted Pepper, sounding very annoyed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Just hurry up. We have a lot to do today and not much time to do it."

Robin rolled her eyes and swung her feet over to the side of her bed, "You got it Pepper."

"Stop rolling your eyes at me and just get ready."

She stopped mid-motion, her eyes shifting to the closed door, "How did you-"

"That's comes with the job, just get ready."

"Aye-aye"

Robin slowly got out of bed and made it to her closet, though her head was still groggy from sleep. Pepper had told them all yesterday that she wanted to leave Stark Towers by 10am that morning, which was 10 minutes away.

_Oh well, might as well get myself ready…but not too quickly_

She was both excited and annoyed about today. The benefit was two weeks away and Pepper was shocked a week earlier when she found out Robin didn't have anything "proper" to wear, and nearly had a heart-attack when she saw that out of the 4 men at Stark Towers, only Stark was going to be wearing a tuxedo younger than Robin. She was not a snob, but she was one for trends and wearing new dresses to new events. According to her, as well as Tony, that all needed to go out and "get new supplies", basically meaning it was shopping day. Natasha, Pepper, and Robin had to get new dresses while the men had to get fitted for tuxedoes. Curtsy of Tony of course, but it didn't change the fact that formal shopping was not her forte. She left out a deep breath as she thought about what the day would be like. After shopping they were going to tour the venue and then consult with the caterer.

She sighed as she looked in the tall mirror on the wall by her closet. Her thick hair was a mess and her eyes still had slight dark circles under them, then she turned back to her clothes; she didn't want to dress sloppily if they were going to be out all day, but she was one for comfort. She didn't mind getting dolled up a bit, but she never really had time to worry too much about appearances before. She finally decided on dark blue skinny jeans, a fuchsia tank and dark brown leather jacket with black boots;

_Comfy but trendy_, she turned to face the door, _Time to face Pepper's music._ She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back with a clip, then pulled a long necklace on to add just a touch of color.

She walked to the door, the strange feeling from her dream still present, but she pushed it down and forced herself to leave it behind as she exited her room.

* * *

"About time you came down." Stated Tony as Robin walked into the kitchen, the clock read 9:58am

_Hey I'm on time, not bad for oversleeping so much, _"Sorry, I overslept, I needed my beauty sleep." She said sarcastically.

"You may want to think about getting more sleep then because…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Stark."

Pepper eyed her as she took a bite of her bagel, "Well, must give you props, it took you less than 10 minutes to get ready, it usually takes Tony a hell of a lot longer."

"Thanks, and yea he needs more prep time to put on his face."

"Hey, why am I the subject of the mockery?"

Robin laughed, "Because you make it fun and easy."

"Can't argue with that." Said Natasha

"I don't recall asking you."

"Plus," Pepper added, "There was that one time when you were three hours late to your flight."

"Hey it was _my_ plane so it should leave on _my_ time."

"You're just upset because I'm right." Bragged a content Robin.

Before Tony could respond, Pepper got up and clapped her hands.

"Ok everyone, the day is early but time is what we make it. Let's get a move on."

Everyone rushed down to the limo waiting for them. As they left Stark Towers Robin's stomach growled.

_Crud, I didn't have any breakfast_. It was a long day and the last thing she needed was to run out of energy.

She felt someone poke her shoulder, she turned around to see Steve standing right behind her. In his hand were a cup and a paper bag.

"I thought you might want these." He said as he handed her the cup and bag.

She let out a side of relief as she accepted it, "Thank you so much." In the bag was a chocolate chip bagel, she took a sip from the cup; it was a smoothie. She smiled as the taste spread across her mouth. "Really thank you."

"Not a problem, I just didn't think you wanted to skip breakfast with the day we have."

"Good thinking." She said in between bites as they got in the limo.

"Although next time you might want to wake up a little earlier" said Logan as he saw her come in.

Robin rolled her eyes and continued eating her bagel, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N; yea this is more of a filler**

**Remember to vote :)**


	23. Shopping

Robin sat in the lounge chair of the dressing room as Natasha and Pepper put on yet another dress, her feet on one arm rest and her back against the other armrest. This was the fourth dress of the third store they had gone into she was beginning to go mental. When they arrived at Time square the boys and girls had decided to slip to allow for a more "comfortable setting" and meet back at 1 pm at a little coffee stand. It was now 12:03. Robin hadn't really picked out any winning dresses but she wasn't too freaked out, Natasha and Pepper had picked some good dresses, but almost everything looked good on them anyway.

They finally came out of the dressing rooms, Natasha was wearing a long black dress that looked a bit tight, with a long slit on the right side to show off her leg; it looked perfect on Natasha. Pepper was wearing a blue dress with a low neckline and low back but with thick silver lining; she looked perfect.

Robin smiled from her seat, "You guys look amazing."

"You really think so?" asked Pepper

"Defiantly"

Natasha narrowed her eyes jokingly, "You're not just saying that to get out of here quicker?"

"I assure you that is not why I'm saying that, but if it works it works."

The two women looked themselves over in the mirrors, fairly pleased with what they say. Both agreed to by the dresses and went back into the fitting rooms to change. Robin was entertaining herself by making the hangers on a railing move and down when Natasha was at her side again.

"Your turn"

"Huh?" responded Robin.

"We need to find you a dress now."

Robin shrugged and swung herself off the chair, trying on several dresses was not something she was looking forward to. Pepper and Natasha lead her to an empty dressing room, a few dresses already left there for her to try on, some were dresses that Pepper and Natasha had already tried but decided against. Robin quickly tried on the first dress, then the other, than another. None seemed right, they were too short, or the color didn't complement her, or whatever else she heard Pepper and Natasha tell her. Every time Robin got rid of one dress, she would receive three more.

_It's like a freaking hydra,_ she thought.

Half an hour and 10 dresses later, Robin was starting to get irritated and lost hope. If she didn't find the dress by now it probably wasn't at the store.

"Ok girls," she called from her dressing room, "I don't think my dress in going to be in here."

"Come on Robin have a little fate." Said Pepper

"I did, and it's been used up."

"Very funny"

"Big dresses aren't really my thing anyway; they are more for models and people who can actually pull them off."

"Robin! Don't you dare think that way."

Robin sighed, she didn't see herself as ugly but she didn't see herself as beautiful either, especially compared to Natasha and Pepper. She was always too concerned with other things to really take an interest in her appearance, and everyone else was too.

"I apologize; I'm just brain-dead from all of this." She said to Pepper

She started to pull back on her normal clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

"I have one more dress for you." Said Natasha

"Do I have to try it on?" she was getting rather annoyed.

"Come on Rob, its only one more dress."

"I doubt it will make that much of a difference."

"Then what's the harm in trying it on?" asked Pepper

"Fine." She mumbled.

She opened the door just as smidge so as to allow the dress to be handed to her. She had to admit it was pretty on the hanger. The top layer of fabric was sheer and soft, and the colors were dark purple with hints of orange and green, on the waistband was a long thick line of silver. It was one shoulder with a bunch of little sequins hidden throughout that matched the waistband. She just hoped it looked as good on her as it did on the hanger. She slipped into the dress and took a deep breath and she set out to face Pepper and Natasha, the moment of truth.

As soon as she walked out Natasha and Pepper were speechless.

Natasha approached her, "Wow, Robin you look amazing."

"Sure you're not just saying that?"

"Positive, you look great; this dress is perfect for you."

"Yes, it certainly is, just look for yourself."

Robin turned around to look at the mirrors surrounding her. The dress was pretty, and it seemed to fit her perfectly and flatter her in every way. The colors were especially vibrant against her hair and eyes.

"I think we have a winner."

"Great!" said Pepper as she looked at her watch, "We still have 20 minutes, just enough time for shoes."

Both Natasha and Robin groaned.

* * *

The three girls walked down to the coffee booth, finally finding the right one after going to two wrong ones, and saw the guys already waiting for them. They looked just as hungry as they did. Pepper joined Tony and they went off to go have some kind of couple's lunch while Clint and Natasha went to go sit at a table by some trees, leaving Steve, Logan, Bruce, and Robin.

"You guys want to eat together?" asked Robin

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "What is it high school all over again?"

"I think the better question," began Logan, "is what we want to eat."

"Fair enough," stated Robin, "do you guys have anything in particular?"

All of them shook their head. After a bit of deliberately, they all decided to go simple and get pizza, Bruce and Logan, who had somehow now become best friends, went off to get it, leaving Robin alone with Steve.

"So how did your shopping trip go?" he asked

"It was ok, kind of boring but I was always expecting that."

"Same goes for us, though a tuxedo is pretty straightforward. It was more getting measured than actually picking the tux."

"You see and I expected that too."

They both laughed and their breaths could be seen in the chilly air. Robin rubbed her hands together, on them were fingerless gloves, and looked around.

"Here why don't I go get us something to warm us up a bit?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Great," she said eyeing the nearby Starbucks stand "is there anything specific you want?" he shook his head, "Alright then, I'll be right back."

Robin got in line to get her drinks, she brushed past a girl who was about her height with platinum blonde hair and bumped into her.

"Sorry." She muttered

"Its k." said the girl, sounding a bit distracted.

Robin finally got to the front of the line and ordered two hot chocolates, she was not much of a coffee person, in fact she hated it, but chocolate was great in her mind. She walked back to Steve and made it pretty close to the table they were sitting at when something stopped her.

It wasn't so much a something as it was a someone, and it wasn't the really that specific someone as much as what she was doing.

The girl who Robin had bumped into when she got in line to get the hot chocolate was sucking face with Steve.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked my lil surprise...:P  
Remeber to vote for who the choosen one at the benefit will be (your choices are Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Thor...if you really want i guess Robin can be chosen by i think the others r better choices)**_

_**Please review! It makes my day when you do :D**_


	24. Not Caring

"Here why don't I go get us something to warm us up a bit?" Robin said as she rubbed her hands together.

Steve nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Great," she said eyeing the nearby Starbucks stand "is there anything specific you want?" he shook his head, "Alright then, I'll be right back."

Robin turned on her heel and left to go get them to drink. His day with the guys seemed just about as exciting as hers did. He was never really one for formality, not that he needed to be considering that first he was a soldier back in the '40s and second, that before that girls weren't really looking to dance with someone they could step on.

Thing were actually going smoothly, but of course to Tony things were going by slowly and rather boring. They were standing on platforms, getting measured when Tony began talking.

"So what do you think they are hiding?"

The others looked at him oddly, "Pardon."

"What do you think they are hiding?"

"Who?" asked Clint

"Pepper and Robin"

Logan gave him a hard look, "You think they are hiding something?"

"No, I _know_ they are hiding something."

Clint mirrored Logan's look, "What makes you say that?"

"Isn't obvious? They have barely spoken about the benefit to us yet every time they mention it to each other they get this look on their faces, like its some kind of joke."

"I think you are just seeing things Tony." said Steve apathetically

"Are you calling me delusional?"

"You said it not me."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "You have to admit Steve, they have been acting a little odd."

"Yeah, not that you mention it Stark, they have been a little odd" agreed Clint.

"They are probably just busy with all the planning; it is a lot of work you know." contradicted Steve, "Logan what do you think?"

"I really have no opinion; I'm still shocked that Robin is making me go to this thing."

Luckily after that they were done with the fitting and with the conversation as well. However the topic stayed in back of Steve's mind. Now that he thought about it, Robin and Pepper had seemed like there was some inside joke they were keeping. As she watched Robin turn around and walk way he wondered what exactly she was keeping from them. As he looked at the back of her head his mind started to wander off and leave the world.

"Are you staring at anyone in particular?"

Steve was suddenly back in the reality, "Huh?" he was so out of it that he didn't notice that a girl was walking toward him till she was right next to him.

"I see you're staring off, is it at someone specific." her voice was flirty and playful

"Um…no, not really" Steve took a moment to look over her, she had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, her lips were overly red and she was wearing a very low cut blouse.

_Isn't she cold?_

"Well that's a relief." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at him oddly with a giant smile; something told Steve she was not a very conservative person. "You're Captain America right?"

"Oh…yeah that's me." Steve was a little annoyed now, nowadays everyone saw him as Captain America not as Steve Rodgers, "Is there something I can help you with ma'am."

"Aw you are just as polite as everyone says you are."

"Um...thank you."

"See there you go again." she giggled, "Well I guess that's what happens when you're born in the age of chivalry."

"Right…"

"I tell you chivalry is dead now; all guys are nothing but jerks and asses, especially the cute ones." She gave him a quick glance, surveying him up and down.

She took a step closer and Steve was beginning to feel odd, his gut telling him it was best to leave right then and there, but his conscience telling him not to since that would be rude.

He took a step back, "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Hailey."

"Well Hailey...um…"

"You know," she said as she came closer, "you are lot hotter in person than you are in video."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but before he could Hailey threw herself on him and pressed her lips against his. Steve was beyond shocked, he had only ever kissed two other women before, Peggy and that one random secretary- but that wasn't by choice- and this girl was defiantly someone he wanted to add onto his list.

Everything happened to fast he hadn't even had time to push her off of him when he heard someone approach and knock into a chair. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the one person he wished wouldn't have seen that, Robin. He was finally able to pry Hailey off of him and turn to face Robin; she looked very taken aback and irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something." She said sarcastically, suddenly looking more annoyed than upset.

Steve's cheeks were bright red, he was at a loss for words, "Well...I…um..."

Hailey giggled in a very playful way, "Oh no, I was just showing Captain here what 2012 has to offer."

"Well then carry on; don't let me get in the way." She turned to leave when Hailey called out.

"Wait!" she rummaged through her giant purse and pulled out a camera, "Could you take our picture."

Robin clenched her teeth then forced a smile on her face and turned back to them, "Sure thing." She took the camera in her hands and put it up to her eye, "Smile!"

Hailey wrapped her arms around Steve's and leaned on his shoulder, looking overly happy and excited. As soon as the camera flashed and the picture was taken, Hailey let go of him and took back her camera. She looked over the two pictures Robin took, seeming rather pleased with the result.

"Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." she mumbled under her breath

Hailey put the camera back in her bag and took out a pen and a post-it. She quickly wrote something down and turned to Steve.

"I've got to run, but call me." She winked at him and turned away, acknowledging Robin before she left, "It was nice to meet you." She said half-heartedly.

"Pleasure" Robin said dryly but Hailey was too far away and distracted to notice. Robin's right hand began to shake, as if you look around for something to send at Hailey, but her other land grasped it and eased it down.

Steve slowly turned towards Robin, "Look I..."

She cut him off and picked up the two hot chocolates from the table she set them on and gestured one to Steve."Here I thought this would warm you up but I see you may not need it after that." She sounded cold but Steve could tell she was upset "I'm going to go see what is taking Logan and Bruce so long."

She gave to him then turned around to leave, but Steve responded quickly and followed her, grabbing her arm and moving next to her.

"Robin it wasn't what you think."

"I don't think anything Rodgers, not one thing." She snatched her arm back and kept walking, quickening her pace and weaving through the crowd and leaving Steve behind, though he tried his best to keep up her pace.

Robin finally reached the pizza shop and saw Bruce and Logan coming out of it with a large white box in hand. They were laughing about something or other and Robin didn't really care she just wanted to be distracted. Logan saw her walking toward them hurriedly and sensed that something was off about her.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Nothing and I am not a kid."

"Right, come on kid you can tell me what's wrong." It was then that he saw a nervous Steve coming toward them and Robin rolled her eyes and scuff. _Oh boy…_Logan thought.

"Robin I…"he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Logan and Steve on either side of Robin.

Bruce looked rather confused, "Did I miss something?"

"No," Robin said dryly looking over at Steve, "you missed absolutely nothing."

"Lets go find a table, come on Bruce." Logan said hastily, dragging Bruce along with him. As he past Steve he glared at him and shook his head, "You got red lipstick on your mouth."

Steve's cheeks reddened even more as he tried to wipe it off with his sleeve and turn to look at Robin. "Robin, it was not what you think."

She shook her head slightly and chuckled, "I frankly dont think much of it. Whatever you choose to do in your freet time is your choice." She head off without giving him a second glance.

When she found Bruce and Logan she took a seat in between them, leaving the only seat available to Steve the one across from her. Lunch was awkward, Robin didnt look at Steve at all the entire time and the small talk Bruce tried to have seemed very out of place. After lunch they met up with everyone else to finish the rest of Pepper's errands. The rest of the day was kind of a blur to Robin, she tried her best to focus on the tasks at hand but found herself loosing attention easily and just agreeing with whatever Pepper said. That and avoiding talking to Steve as much as possible.

It was late by the time they all arrived back at Stark Towers, everyone was dead tired. Robin went up to the elevator but she forgot that Steve and Logan were on the same floor as her too, the ride in the elevator was silent and awkward. As soon as the doors opened Robin stepped out and headed toward her room. Steve took a step toward her but Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Best if you just leave her be."

Steve nodded in dissapointment and headed off toward his room, Logan on the other hand headed toward Robin. She was just about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" She wasn't not going to lie to herself, was upset over what she saw, she didn't think Steve was the type of guy who went after random girls, obivously she was wrong. She felt very hurt but she didnt want to let it show, insted seeming tired and apatheic to everyone, she learned how to mask emotions at an early age, it was a skill she used often. However Logan knew didn't buy it.

"You know I know you better than that."

"I'm fine Logan, Im just tired."

"You sure about that?"

She bit her lip, "Positve, can you just let me be?"

"Alright then, I'm here if you want to talk." He left without another word.

"I'll remember that." She said as she closed the door. Robin flung herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying not to let anything get to her. She knew it was idiotic to be upset over Steve, he was not hers lose.

_He is not mine to feel bad over, why should I get upset over something so stupid..._

* * *

**A/N; Hope you all liked that, (Cala Tara, I hope this clears up some things) dont forget to vote for the Avenger who gets choosen at the benefit, you only have a few more chapters to vote!**

**As always please review, im happy when you do :D**


	25. Reflexes

Robin rummaged through the fridge, alone in the kitchen. It was 5:30 am and the sun was still asleep, even if she was awake. She woke up around 4am that morning but she couldn't fall back asleep, she just found herself lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. Finally after 30 minutes of tossing and turning she couldn't take it anymore.

_Screw it, I'm just getting up._

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and got up. She grabbed her blanket and sat down in her windowsill to read, curling up in the warm blanket and soft cushions. Currently she was on the unabridged addition of _Les Miserables_, however it was so long that she had barley gotten far in when her attention faltered and she found herself staring out the window. They seemed more entertaining than the story of the bishop.

The stars were shining brightly and the moon smiled brightly at her, she returned the smile. For as long as she could remember the moon and the stars were always there for her, millions of stars provided great company when you were on your own, and the moon always smiled at her, she liked it best when it was a crescent. There were a lot of times in her life she would be up in the middle of the night with no one but the stars, but they were beautiful and always gave her the peaceful feeling that she longed for. She gazed out the window finding Cygnus, the swan, and chuckled as she wandered around her thoughts and memories, those that she had anyway; there was also that feeling of déjà vu she got whenever she looked at the night sky. Her eyes looked around aimlessly until they rested on Orion's belt, the tell-tale sign, and found the rest of the constellation and her mind brought her to the time her and Steve were on the roof star-gazing, how he laughed at her and made her laugh in return, his hand on hers…

She snapped herself out of it, _No! I am not doing that to myself._

She quickly turned away from the window and back to her book. It had been a few days since the incident but she still felt the stung a bit. She did her best to put on her usual face to convince everyone that she was normal – no one really knew what happened, she hadn't even told Logan but she was sure he put the pieces together- and convince Steve and herself she didn't care, however as she tried to read she found herself unable to stay focused. She threw her book into a pile of pillows in the corner and hugged her knees, she couldn't lie to herself no matter how much she tried, she did care…..

Without another thought she let go of her knees and shook her head. She was not going to be upset over him, it was pointless. She wasn't stone cold emotional wise but she hated crying and feeling poignant, in her world it got her nowhere. To her it was better go get over it and get on with her life, that's how she got by. She glanced at her clock and saw it was past 5am, wanting to distract herself she decided to get up and go get something to eat. Never underestimate the power of comfort food.

Her fingers danced over all the items in the fridge, her stomach wanting something but everything seemed unappealing. She finally settled on juice and a bagel; that would give her some energy without filling her up too much. She took it back to her room and flipped on the TV, keeping the volume low so as not to wake up Logan. If he knew she was up at this hour, he would get suspicious and pester her till she broke, they were both stubborn so it took awhile for either of them to break, and it was a pain to any observer. She tuned into some late on special on _E!_ but wasn't really watching what it was on, she was just hoping that the TV would act like a lullaby and soothe her to sleep. Normally her music did that but she had somehow misplaced her IPod and was not really in the mood for turning her room upside down to find it. Before long the TV did its trick and she drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Robin knew there was light coming into her room. It was bright but very soft at the same time, like early morning. She glanced over at her clock, 8:54.

_Ok I knocked out three hours of sleep, not bad._

She stretched herself out, being stiff after falling asleep on the couch, and looked around. The day was still young and she had a lot of excess energy and tension but she really was not in the mood to deal with anyone, at least not for awhile. For some reason she felt socially drained but physically antsy. A thought raced through her head. She pondered over it; _not like it could hurt_, with that in mind she strode over to her dresser and quickly changed.

* * *

Robin pulled herself up one last time, making that 35, before letting go of the bar and dropping to the floor. She sat up and leaned against the wall, taking a swing from her water bottle as she wiped some sweat and hair off of her face. After taking a 2 minute break she decided to go over and try something that would really get her anger out, boxing.

Robin wasn't a star boxer but she had done more than her fair share of it. Even if she was a bit on the feeble side, every punch she threw in was strong and precise. She also threw in some kicking, it was her way of working out, and every kick was powerful. She loved the feeling she would get every time her glove and foot made contact with the punching bag. (The only thing that annoyed her was the fact that her hair kept getting in the way; she had done her best to keep it tamed-putting in a side French braid, but it was so long that the braid started at one side of her head but the end still hung loosely over her opposite shoulder- but she could hardly keep her bangs in order. They laid on top of her forehead -with them getting longer on her left side but a thick strand framing the other side of her face- and usually didn't pose too much trouble but whenever she boxed she found them swaying with her movements and sticking to her face.) Boxing allowed her to unleash her emotions and hold nothing back; it was like a stress reliever for her. She kept punching the bag over and over again, a loud slap heard after every single punch.

"You're going to punch a hole in it if you hit it any harder."

Robin was brought of her concentration and turned to see none other than Steve Rodgers standing in the doorway of the gym. He was looking curiously at her. She did a double take in one of the side mirrors, - she was sporting a blue tank and black exercise pants that came to her knees, her hair was in a messy braid and her face was red from working out- she wasn't exactly a pretty sight but that was the least of her concerns. She hadn't really spoken to him for a few days, she tried to avoid it as much as possible by making it seem like she was busy whenever she was walking past him or by simply avoiding him in general, it was hard considering they lived in the same building and roomed on the same floor.

"Well if that happens Tony can just buy a new one."

"Yes that's true." He said awkwardly, "You know you have a pretty strong blow; I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises, appearance can be deceiving."

"I agree."

Silence filled the room, neither really knowing what to say. Robin eventually gestured for him to come in and exercise and turned back to her boxing bag.

"So how long have you been working out?" asked Steve as he walked over to the weights.

"About two hours, but that was mostly just pull-ups and upper-arm stuff." She said very nonchalantly.

"Nice, I hope you don't mind me just barging in, I promise I'll hardly bother you."

"It's fine." She continued to punch her bag when something caught her eye. She slowed down her pace then smoothly turned. "Hey Steve, how good are your reflexes?"

"Huh?"

The next thing he knew a free weight came flying toward him, aiming directly at his…(**_A/N; _****_Yea I don't really want to say, but you can all imagine where)_**. Out of instinct Steve jumped to the side and crash landed on the floor. He looked back up at her, looking stunned and scared for his life. She however was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Wow, nice reflexes."

_Hell knows no fury like a women scorned_, he thought to himself. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, I just curious to see how good the super soldier's reflexes are, curiosity did kill the cat and all." She took off her gloves and slowly undid the boxing bands around her hands and placed her things into her gym bag, "And since the cat was trying to eat the bird, it all turns out well."

He laughed and got up but still looked at her as if she was insane. "So you're not mad?"

She didn't look at him as she continued packing her stuff, "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, the other day…"

"Rodgers I already said I didn't care." Her teeth gritted a bit, _don't remind me!_

"Alright then…" he looked around uncomfortably then made his way to the bench press, "would you spot me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You would trust me after I sent a weight at you?"

"Seeing as you said you weren't mad and I have no other spotter, yes."

Robin let a laugh escape through her nose and shrugged, "Sure thing then."

She walked over to the machine and stood behind it as Steve placed 100's on each side of it. He got under and started to bench-press, though at first he was a little wobbly. This provoked another laugh from Robin.

"Come on Cap' don't be a sissy, lift these weight!"

He shook his head and placed the bar back, looking up at her from his position, "I suppose you can do better?"

She tilted her head as if in thought, "Um…yea I think I could."

"Prove it."

"Ok fine." She said as Steve got off the machine and she went in. She reached up for the bar and with ease she lifted it up and down. Steve stared at her in disbelief, she chuckled and made things even better when she did it single handedly, it was then that it hit Steve (not literally).

"Hey no fair, no powers!"

She placed the bar back, "Why not, you use them."

"Technically I don't have any."

"Oh whatever" She slid out and Steve slid back in, continuing his work-out. As she watched him an idea entered her head, "Come on Rodgers!" she yelled. Slowly she made more weights find their way on to the bench press levers and Steve was getting more and more tired. "PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" she barked.

"You think this is easy?" After awhile his arm started to kill, then he realized something as she put the bar back, "Wait how did this get so heavy."

"Whoops gotta run." Robin called as she grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the gym.

He shook his head, "You are something Robin, you are really something."

Her hair was dripping wet as Robin stepped out of her bedroom. After working out she decided to take a shower and get on with the day. She noticed it was past noon, so did her stomach. _Better get something to eat._

As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by Logan, Bruce and Natasha. She said hi and quickly hunted for something to eat. Just as she was about to take a bite of her salad there was a large thump that shook the room.

"It sounds like it came from the roof." Said Robin

"Let's go!" Natasha sprang into action, taking out the gun she apparently kept hidden, where she kept it Robin did not know, nor did she really want to.

As they made their way to the roof they were joined by the others. As they neared the roof Logan pulled Robin behind him instinctively, and his claws came out. They opened the door ready to attack the intruder, what they saw both calmed and scared them.

The calming factor was in the form of an ally who they had all grown to trust and love, it was Thor. What scared them was what he brought with him. Right next to Thor was none other than the reason they were all a team.

"Hello everyone." grinned Loki

* * *

_**A/N; Told you he would be back :D Hope this was a fun chapter**_

_**Please vote and review! My day is made when you do! Thanks to all those who do review and give me feed back, I love you all 3**_


	26. Proceed with Caution

"Hello everyone" Loki grinned.

All the Avengers took a slight step back and a double take. In front of them was none other than Thor and his brother, Loki, the cause for everything that had occurred in the past year. Natasha and Clint looked ready to kill, they hated his guts more than anyone else's, and the rest had just looked shocked. Robin and Logan had never seen Loki in person or in Logan's case at all, but they automatically knew who he was.

Robin surveyed him closely. He didn't look particularly strong, in fact he was quite lanky, and he seemed arrogant but at the same time he looked a bit apprehensive. _This is the guy who almost took over the world? He doesn't look all that powerful to me._ Then again she knew better than to judge by appearance. She still found it hard to imagine that this was the man who took the tessaract right from S.H.I.E.L.D. and threatened the planet itself, not to mention destroy half of New York.

Tony smirked. "Now it's a party."

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony while Natasha intensified her glare. Thor was looking very anxious and Robin hoped there was a good explanation for everything. If not, things did not look well for the two "gods".

"What is he doing here Thor!?"

Robin faced her, "Calm down Natasha," her voice calm and tense but cautious, "I'm sure there is a reason for this."

"No I will not calm down. I want to know why the world Loki has been brought back!"

Robin glanced over at Loki before turning back to the spy, "I'm sure he wouldn't have been brought here if it wasn't safe."

Natasha flumed up more and Clint joined in, "No you don't understand Robin! You don't know what he can do. Not just to the world but to subjects."

"Ah I see you two are still rather upset over that whole ordeal." Loki laughed, "I assure you it was nothing personal, just getting business done."

"Business my ass!" snarled Natasha.

"Cool it!" yelled a voice from behind, it was Steve. His nervous attitude had disappeared and he now looked like the leader of the team.

Loki brightened a bit "Ah, yes Captain America, the super soldier. Yes I remember you well." He looked around the entire team, his eyes stopping at Bruce who was away from everyone in the back, "I remember you to Banner, mustn't let that temper get out of hand. Yes I remember all of you quite well, that is except for you." He glanced at Logan rather quizzically, "And you." His eyes focused in on Robin, looking at her with interest. "You are new aren't you?"

Logan stepped in front of Robin and Steve joined him, "You aren't really in the position to be asking the questions."

"And I suppose you are?"

"That's enough Loki!" bellowed Thor as he looked over to address the Avengers, "Friends please for forgive me for this inconvenience, but I had no other choice."

"What you talking about?" asked Logan.

Thor looked at him in a confused manner, "Who are _you_ exactly?"

Bruce spoke for the first time since they saw Loki, "His name is Logan, but that's not important. What is important is his question, why is Loki here?"

Thor sighed, "Like I said I had to bring him with me, for the time being. After everything took place Loki was put on trial in Asgard, he was stripped of his powers, titles and all assets. As further punishment, he has to spend time here on Earth to live in the life he almost destroyed."

"So why do you have him, and why did you bring him to Stark Tower?" asked Clint, he especially had it out for Loki.

"I was assigned as his watcher."

"His what now?" asked Tony

"Think of it like a parole officer Stark." Robin answered.

"I know not what that is, but I trust that you are right Robin. Anyway, I have to watch over him for a few days and get him situated, I did not know where else to take him."

Steve looked at both of them uneasily as Robin played with the bracelet on her wrist, "It will only be for a few days right?" he asked

"I believe so Captain."

Clint intervened, "Fine but one slip up and you can bet an arrow will be in his head before he can blink."

"Understood" nodded Thor.

With that the Avengers exited and left Thor and Loki alone for a bit. Before she turned away Robin noticed Loki staring at her in a very vigilant way; chills went down her spine.

* * *

"I don't like this! Not one bit!" yelled Natasha, she was very on edge, slamming on the kitchen table.

"None of us do but there isn't really much we can do." Said Bruce, always being the level headed one.

"I can shoot an arrow through his skull then he won't be anyone's problem."

"Not funny Clint." Warned Logan

"I'm not joking."

"Yes we kill the adopted son of an alien king; surely the planet will just love us for that."

"They don't want him. How could anyone accept something like him?" Snarled Natasha

Robin shuttered a bit.

"Let's not forget he tried to take over Earth!" Clint reminded everyone.

"How could we forget, New York is still in reparations and you guys are all a team now.

Bruce joined back in, "But we know to watch him now don't we? I doubt he will attack again"

"Yes," agreed Robin, "really what harm can he cause; he is stripped of all his powers remember?"

"But he used me as his pawn! Do you have any idea what it's like to have no control over what you do? To be used and disregarded like some tool?"

Robin was taken aback by that comment, "Yeah I have some idea." She muttered almost inaudibly, suddenly becoming disturbed.

Steve and Logan noticed the change, Steve took a step closer to her extending a hand, "Hey are you alright?"

She snapped her head up, "I'm fine" answering quickly.

"Robin are you sure?" everyone stared at her

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," she paused trying to think of an excuse to avert attention from her, "It's just a little overwhelming. I've never even seen Loki and now here he is and you guys are all on edge. It's just a little…."

Bruce nodded, "I think we understand."

"Yeah…I think I need a minute." With that Robin turned on her heel and scurried out of the room. She kept her head down as she was deep in thought, but she brought it up when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped but didn't turn around; expecting to find it was Logan, or maybe Steve. What she heard surprised her.

"You are hiding something." It was Natasha.

Robin didn't move an inch, "What?"

"You are hiding something."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why did you ask 'what?'"

Robin took in a deep breath to build up her composure, not wanting to give anything way, as she gathered up guts and faced Natasha "I was asking 'what do you think I'm hiding."

"I don't really know I just know you are hiding something."

"What makes you so certain?"

"I'm a spy, it comes with the territory."

Robin clenched her teeth in effort to conceal the thoughts in her head, "Think whatever you want. You aren't getting anything out of me." She began to walk away.

"It's not me you should be worried about."

That made Robin stop dead in her tracks, "What are you talking about?"

"Look when it comes to you there are a lot of holes and aspects of your story that don't make sense, but that is not really my main concern. What is my concern is Loki."

"What about him? He has no more power."

"Maybe not physical but psychologically there is a lot he can do." She looked Robin dead in the eyes, "He has a way of getting to you and breaking you from the inside out. He has done it to me."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can handle whatever he says to me."

Natasha just rolled her eyes; she obviously wasn't getting to Robin, "Just be cautious."

"Be cautious." She repeated as she walked away.

Those words stuck with her, and echoed in her head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like :D**  
**Please review and vote, it will only take a few seconds...**

**My oh my how plans change, fun fact for all you awesome readers; ch 22-24 were all supposed to be one chapter (well the basic plots were) but at the end, it was so long that i split it up...and another fact i thought to have the benefit by this chapter but ideas keep on making me stretch it...gotta love fluff :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, vote, review...i'll PM you a cookie (* (',') *)**


	27. Tension

A few days had gone by but everyone was still on edge. Absolutely no one trusted Loki, Thor was the only one who really said more than a few words to him. Robin just avoided being alone with him (just another person added to her list), but that was rare considering that either Thor always was at Loki's side or Logan was at hers whenever she came close to him. She had to admit she felt kind of bad for Loki, living in a world where no one gave you the time of day or even looked at you without malice in their eyes. She knew what that felt like, true she never threatened the world but the feeling was the same none the less. Part of her wanted to say something, anything to Loki, but her gut told her to remember what Natasha had said. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him at the tower without Logan breathing down their necks, he was very paternal in Robin's opinion, and is wasn't like she could just go and take Loki off somewhere without causing suspicions and a search party coming after them. There was also that creepy glare he gave her when he first came.

It was no different than currently as she watched him and Thor enter the living room. Even from a distance he made chills go down Robin's spine, she didn't know why but something about him set her off. Apparently the feeling was mutual since everyone within 50 feet suddenly tensed up. Looking around at everyone in the room she felt a lot of tension building up, that her own feelings made her feel like she was suffocating, she just wanted to get out and clear her head. She quickly jumped off of the couch, threw on her jacket, and headed out the door.

"Where you off to?" asked Bruce as he noticed her go.

"Anywhere that doesn't feel like a bomb set to explode."

"Would you mind some company?"

"No, not at all"

"Great." He said grabbing his coat, "I don't know how much more tension I can take, same goes for the other guy. I think he might make an appearance if I don't relax soon."

"Aw but I miss him." Said an amused Tony

"Let me just warn you that I am probably not going to be very talkative?"

"Its fine I probably won't be either." he muttered

* * *

Robin had a look of astonishment on her face, "You're kidding!"

Bruce had a proud smirk on his face, "No I swear it's all true."

"Wow, you out of all people."

"Well technically it was the other guy."

"That makes more sense; I doubt you would have been the one who completely pummel Loki to a pulp."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you are more of the stay out of danger guy to me; you are kind of like a puppy"

"I'm glad I know what you think of me."

Robin laughed and leaned back on her chair, "I only speak the truth."

Bruce joined in the laughter. Neither of them were really much talkers but they were beyond relieved to have just gotten out. Both of them had problems with anger and tension, it did not mix well with them. At first when they stepped out to the city things were quite and a tad bit awkward but soon they had both stopped at a café and talk ensued after a while. They actually enjoyed each other's company, Bruce found that Robin wasn't so quick tempered when spoken to one on one –the fact that Tony wasn't there didn't hurt either-, though she was still a bit feisty. Taking in everything, Bruce hesitantly decided to take advantage of Robin's current mood

"Robin?" she met his eyes and nodded as if telling him to go on, "Answer me something, what happened between you and Steve?"

Robin suddenly tensed up again, "N-nothing happened." She tried her best to keep her composure.

"I can tell your hiding something."

She fumed up, "Why does everyone assume I am hiding something?! Can't people just trust that I tell them all they need?!"

Bruce looked shocked; he ruined her mellow mood, "Sorry I just noticed you were upset a few days ago after Logan and I went to go get the pizza, I wanted to see what happened."

"No," she sighed, "it wasn't your fault; I'm just a little touchy, well everyone is really."

"That is why we left to get some air."

"Yes you have a point, sorry to blow up on you." She looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

"It's ok, just as long as you don't send things flying at me like you do Tony."

"Oh I would never." She laughed a bit, her mood lightening up, "And to answer your question, nothing did happen."

"You seemed really ticked off, he didn't do anything?"

"I was just stressed out over the whole day, and it just boiled over."

"Really now, because I saw some smears of red lipstick on his face, and he seemed rather embarrassed"

"Oh that…" she pressed her lips together in discomfit, not really wanting to answer.

"I can put two and two together. I would have been pissed off to if I were you."

Robin quicken snapped her head back up, "Why would I have been pissed?"

"I thought…well…You guys just seemed close."

"I know, Tony got to you, but I assure you that I honestly couldn't have cared less when I saw him with that girl. What he does in his free time is his choice." She said as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"I find that hard to believe."

"You really need to stop taking Stark so seriously."

"I don't but I have eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Robin I can see the way you two are, it's..."

"Whatever you are going to say I'm sure you are mistaken." She glanced over at the nearby clock, "It's getting late the others might worry. We should head back."

Bruce nodded his head, dropping the subject. In his perspective, you would have to be blind to not notice the two of them, Steve was obviously smitten with her and although she had different way of showing it, she was obviously fond of him too. He sighed, if she didn't allow herself to admit anything before, this would be no different, she was as stubborn as they came.

* * *

The living room seemed empty as Robin walked into the openly lit space. As she kept moving in deeper when something seemed off. She paused in her place and stood still for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Said a voice behind her, causing Robin to jump back a bit

She turned to see who it was, "No of course not, you just caught me off guard."

Loki emerged from the seat on the corner, "My apologies." He looked at her inquisitively, "Robin was it?" She nodded slowly, "Well I do believe this is the first time I have spoken to you directly since I came here."

"You will have to excuse me for my rudeness, I've been busy."

"Ah yes that benefit I heard about. You are the one running it no?"

"Yes, I and Pepper both are planning it."

"Well hopefully it will turn out decently."

"Thank you…." She said not knowing whether or not he meant that as a compliment.

"So Robin, take a seat." He said gesturing toward a nearby chair."

"I prefer to stand." She said staying close to the wall"

"However you please, now answer me something, when did you get here?"

"A couple months ago…maybe 3"

"Huh, long after the um _attack_."

"Yes…." She answered slowly.

"And as we all know you humans won that, so why add a new member?"

"It was a close call; S.H.I.E.L.D. did want another event to occur on that thin of ice."

"So why add you, Thor tells me you are only 21? Surely you are more than a pretty face."

"Expertise speaks louder than age; I have abilities that aid out the team. They needed me" She answered flatly.

"Is that so?" he smirked, it made Robin a bit uneasy, "Then why wait so long to add you? If my calculation are correct it was what…six months before you came into the picture."

Natasha's warning played through Robin's head as she kept on talking, choosing her words carefully, "A lot of planning and thought went into it. S.H.I.E.L.D. has a lot of other candidates."

"And you beat them all; oh you must have been so proud!"

She was taken back a little by that comment, "Yes I was—"

"What kind of skill enables you to beat such a large pool at such a young age?"

"The kind that I don't feel like telling you about"

"Oh a feisty one is we," his lips tilted up in a devilish smirk. "You know what I think. I think there is more to the story than you are letting on."

"I don't know what you are talking about/"

"Thor told me that before he left you hurt your ankle during a mission, and when you got back some comment Dr. Banner said set you off." She nodded slightly, "What was it again; oh yes the mention of a _lab_." Robin's blood ran cold, he got up and took a step toward her, she tried to step back but she was already against the wall "_You_ aren't hiding _something_ are you Robin? You are hiding _from_ something?"

"Stop it." She whispered

"You have a habit of running away, I know that much, Thor tells so much to his brother that he is just dying to try to bring the good out of."

"You don't know anything." Her voice was low and intense. She held her ground but as she did that the vase on the table shook.

His eyes matched his smile, "Oh, you can control things is it? Now I see. You _are_ hiding from something…"

"Shut up."

"…something that you can't control; something that controls you"

"Get out of my head!"

The shaking vase flew off the table and shattered as it made impact with the wall. Robin trembled as she clenched her teeth and was just about to send a piece of shattered glass through Loki's head when she felt something pull her away and out of the room. She was so full of anger that as she was pulled away by her arm she kept trying to break free and fight away. Another arm was placed around her waist and struggled to keep her contained.

"Let me at him!"

"Robin calm down, don't do something you will regret."

Steve was straining to hold back a fired up Robin. He was passing by when he heard the vase shatter and ran in to see a pissed off Robin and a mischievous Loki; he acted quickly and grabbed Robin trying to get her the hell out of there.

"Let me go!"

He kept his hold on her until there was plenty of space between her and Loki. Though he wouldn't mind seeing Loki getting taken down by Robin he knew it would just turn out badly in the end. He finally let her go but she was still fuming, though it seemed different than before.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I am just peachy." She muttered dryly as she avoided eye contact. She couldn't believe that Loki had gotten to her. She silently cursed at herself for having so little self control as she gripped the windowsill. "I gotta get out of here."

Steve shook his head and tried to stopped her. Thinking fast she made the window open to make a gush of wind blow in and just as Steve turned to see it, she slid past him and went out the door before he even had a chance to react.

He sighed, "Why do you always run?"

* * *

_**A/N; Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you all ate well and had much to be thankful for :)**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please vote and review, it will only take a few seconds. I mean you already spent time reading this, whats a few extra seconds?  
Love you all**_

_**~~Epoine**_


	28. On My Own

Steve stood there staring at the door that Robin had just gone through seconds ago. He hated it when she closed herself off from people, running away and staying silent rather than opening up, but it was the way she was and there was no changing that. He was brought out of his trance when he heard a bunch of footsteps scurrying around and went back to the living room. Loki was standing in the corner by the couch. He was smirking, as if he was happy he got Robin to go mental. That pissed Steve off and made him stepped toward him in irritation.

_I'm going to kill him…._

"Steve!" He turned around to see Thor, Logan, Tony, Bruce, and the assassins making their way toward him. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the shattered vase.

Tony shook his head, "Kids…*tsk tsk* who broke the vase?"

The red head ignored Tony but her eyes widened, "Rodgers, what the hell happened?"

"And where's the bird? She is the one who broke the vase isn't she?"

He just stared apprehensively at them, "I…I don't know."

Thor strode toward Loki and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "You gave some explaining to do!" he bellowed.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Well you don't have to shout."

* * *

Robin walked around the city on her own, not really knowing where she was heading. She just let her feet take her wherever they pleased. She wasn't really thinking and that's how she wanted it to be. She just wanted to clear her head of everything, especially Loki. What she kept a secret for so long, he figured out within minutes, she just hoped no one else heard anything; she didn't think she could handle explaining everything to them. Thinking back, she was glad Steve held her back, who knows what would have happened if he hadn't…

_Oh shit..._ she thought. Steve had pulled her back, meaning that he was nearby when it happened. A pit grew in her stomach as she realized that he could have heard everything, _oh shit shit shit!_ Steve knowing was the exact opposite of what she needed. She grunted in frustration and kicked a nearby rock into a trash can.

"You alright?"

Robin turned to see a man a few feet away from her, looking at her as if she had a second head. She turned slightly red.

"Oh…um yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you seem a little off." He inched closer to her, "And a frown on a pretty girl's face is never a good thing."

Her cheek deepened in color, "Y-yes I'm sure. My life's just been a bit…chaotic lately. But I'm sure you have better things to do than care about that."

"On the contrary, I would love to listen, perhaps over coffee?" He gave her a seductive smile, "I'm Johnny by the way, Johnny Storm."

"Robin." She smiled shyly before coming back to her senses, "Thanks for the offer Johnny but I just need to have my space right now."

He shrugged, "Fair enough, I hope to see you around Robin."

"You too."

She nodded and he winked at her before they both parted ways. Something about him seemed very familiar but she just couldn't seem to place what exactly it was. She continued walking, trying to clear her head. The evening was chilly and she shivered in her light jacket, cursing herself for not putting on something warmer. In her defense she just ran out of the tower without really thinking. After walking around for a bit longer her feet started to ache, but the street around her was still surrounded by people. She walked ahead a bit more and hopped over some hedges to sit by the river.

The leaved crunched under her feet as she walked over to the edge of the cliff to over look the river; the area was secluded enough to let her be on her own but not enough so that a sociopath would attack her. The breeze was playing with her hair, making it dance. She sat down on the soft grass and let her feet dangle over the edge. The sun was just starting to set and the scenery looked beautiful. Streaks of sunlight bounced off her sliver locket, shinning on the dark orange water sparkled beautifully and tranquilly. In the distance she saw some swans swimming on the water and a few people on paddle boats laughing and enjoying the day. She enjoyed the serenity and smiled as she slowly felt stress leave her body. At the same time all the trepidation she had built up started to spill over too. The anxiety added with the chill of the day made her tremble, she closed her green eyes and tried her best to keep still but she just couldn't.

The next thing she knew she stopped trembling as something soft and warm was placed on her shoulders. Someone sat down next to her and in the river she could she her reflection as well as that of Steve Rodgers'.

"Thank you." She muttered, wrapping herself even more so in the jacket he had given her.

"Don't mention it."

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked, her eyes were still focused on the river.

"I had a hunch."

She remained silent and kept staring off into the distance, her head resting on his shoulder. She may have been pissed off at him but currently that was the farthest thing from her mind, she just needed a shoulder to lean on, literally.

"You ok?"

Robin shook her head slowly, "How much did you hear?"

"At the tower?" he asked, getting a nod from her in response, "Nothing really, I heard the vase shatter and that's when I can to see what happened." Robin let out a breath of relief but other than that she remained silent. She pulled jacket on tighter and clenched her teeth, trying to bask in the silence.

"Robin…I'm sorry about the other day."

"That's the farthest thing from my mind right now Rodgers."

He waited awhile in silence before continuing, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Wherever you want, I'm all ears."

Robin took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before beginning.

"I just can't hold it in much longer. For as long as I can remember I've been on my own and I've had to hide things and force them down. I've been asked if I was ok so many times today that I lost count. Every time I was asked I just automatically said I was fine. I felt like I just had to say it, that it wasn't really an option not to, like I have to put on a mask but for once I just want to saw that 'NO! I am NOT ok!'"

"Why do you force it down?"

"Because letting it come out is just too much to deal with." She paused for a moment,

"Everywhere I go I try to forget but I just can't escape, my past keeps finding me and biting me in the ass."

"Maybe you need to face it to be able to move on."

Robin pondered over that for a moment, "Maybe, but right now I really don't want to face it."

"You'd rather run?"

"It's been working so far."

"You don't have to be on your own anymore you know."

She shrugged and the two stopped talking for awhile, just enjoying each other's company and the tranquility of the world at the moment. Robin was just happy that someone had cared enough to reach out to her, she really needed a friend. Another gush of wind blew, throwing Robin's hair over her face and chilling her and Steve to the bone. At that moment Steve stood up and extended a hand to Robin.

"We should probably head back. If we wait any longer they will probably send out a search party." She looked a bit nervous, "Don't worry Thor really put Loki in his place, and I promise no one will hassle you, Logan threatened to slice them."

Robin chuckled a bit and took his hand, Steve noticed that it was the first time he had seen her smile in a long time. It lit up her face entirely and he was happy that she was finally smiling again; he missed that side of her. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he led her over to his motorcycle. She paused when she saw it, a little apprehensive since she had never really rode a motorcycle before but nonetheless nodded and kept moving toward it. He handed her a helmet, probably the only one, and she sat behind him. While she waited for him to start the bike something in a nearby shop caught her eye.

"You ready?" Robin automatically came out of her trance and nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight."

He sped off, leaving the city behind them. Robin tightened her grip and rested her head against the back of his shoulder, feeling safe pleased with her current place.

* * *

**_A/N; First to tell me the irony/ connection with Johnny Storm gets TWO cookies :D  
_**

**_Please review and cast in your votes! The benefit will be here soon :D_**

**_~~Epoine_**


	29. Something I have to take care of

**_A/N; Congrads to all of you who got the connection right!_**

**_Please enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW and VOTE (it your last chance...)_**

* * *

The night was dark and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Earlier that night, when Robin had run out, the rest of them dealt with Loki. Bruce, Logan, and Thor all had to keep a close eye on the rest of the Avengers to make sure they didn't lunge for Loki's throat- except Tony; he was taking the whole thing very lightly. No one knew what Loki could have possible said to have ticked of Robin so much, and it took a lot of probing to get any of the story out of him. It was as if he was entreating himself to seeing the Avengers scramble to get answers out of him.

"You know this is the first time any of you have said more than a few words to me since the invasion. Where have manners gone?"

"They come in second when it comes to dealing with those who threaten the safety of the planet." Sneered Steve

"Ugh, are you all still sore about that? I lost and you all won, just get over it."

"We might have," said Natasha as she glared at him, "except for the fact that you just made one of our members shatter a vase and leave the tower."

"Now is it my fault that girl has a short temper. Seriously, you would think she had better self control being from S.H.I.E.L.D but I guess she wasn't."

"Shut up you monster." Natasha rung right toward him until she was practically nose to nose with him, "You know you deliberately tried to get in her head and make her crack. Men like you like the power you get from it."

"Oh you are still upset over that too? Really you all need to move on."

"You know that was all an act to get information out of you."

"Yes don't remind me…"

"Don't be upset because we outsmarted you." scoffed Clint, "It was only bound to happen."

"Lucky shot, you humans are so inferior."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Then why is it that you are answering to us?"

For once it was Loki's turn to be silent. Logan grinned at his slyness, while Thor straightened up and bellowed at Loki.

"Enough funny business Loki! What happened?"

Loki responded by sighing and rolling his eyes, "And here I thought you all were just going to live in the past, which is exactly what that girl was doing."

"Excuse me?" asked Steve, his skepticism escalating.

"Well if you must know I began to question her, you know basic things like when she got here, why she was chosen, and all that stuff. In her defense she was holding her nervousness very well during that questioning, but I had my doubts so I kept probing her and my own theories arose. She apparently didn't like that, something about secrets and past things…."

"I think we get the picture, you don't need to go on." Logan said, his voice sounding more like a warning.

"Well, if you ask me she just needs to, who do you earthlings say, build a bridge and get over it. In actuality you all do." He had an apathetic look on his face as he looked over everyone, "Are we done now, can I please get a drink."

Natasha shook her head in disgust, "You will never learn."

With that Thor lead Loki away while all the others stayed in the living room. Loki may have lost his powers but his darkness was still there. Natasha paced along the room

"I told you all. No good can come out of him being here. But does anyone listen to me, NO!"

"We know Natasha; this kind of thing was bound to happen." Bruce muttered

"Whatever you all may think," Logan said acknowledging them all, "don't bring this up when Robin comes back, she will be upset enough, if you do I swear I will shred you all."

Everyone nodded, knowing he would keep up on his promise, and left the room to go on doing their business. Steve stayed in the room in total silence, facing the corner for a few minutes not really knowing what to say or do. After awhile he just couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of." He said and left without further explanation

Steve had finally come back an hour later, and with him he brought none other than a now happy Robin. How we found her they did not know, nor did they ask- though Tony couldn't help but smirk as he saw she was wearing Steve's jacket- they all followed Logan's demands and kept mum about the whole thing. The night went on and Loki was kept under lock and key through Thor. Robin decided she just wanted to turn in for the night and call in early after a few hours.

Now it was the middle of the night, and while they had all kept quiet when she first came back, there was someone who couldn't hold back their tongue any longer.

_I just have to do this; it won't feel right if I don't._

* * *

Robin was in deep sleep, dreaming about something or other when she was awoken by something, that something was a knock on the door. Robin groaned and just threw her pillow over her head, hoping whoever it was would just leave, she was too exhausted to deal with anyone.

*_Knock knock_

Robin's eyes flew open, whoever it was wasn't letting up. _I'm going to kill you_, she thought to the person at her door. Without getting up she made the door open and yelled at the person to come in.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, her head still under the pillows

"Actually I thought we could just talk."

Robin jolted up right; the voice of the person in her room was not at all who she would have expected. "I'm not really in the mood for talking."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Sorry if I'm interrupting your sleep but it's kind of important."

"So important it couldn't wait till morning?"

"Yep"

Robin pouted and rolled her eyes as she sat up and leaned against the wall behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Natasha, "Well?"

"I think I know what happened with Loki."

"Yeah, he said some things that made me crack. I should have listened to you."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and quite frankly you don't have too, but I just want you to know that I know how it feels."

Robin eased up a bit, "Huh?"

"Back when we first captured Loki, he tried to get to me too. He brought up my past and although it was all a trick to find out his angle, he did get to me a little bit. Then I got to thinking, he figured something out didn't he?"

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"Loki figured out something you were concealing, that's why you lost it."

Robin straightened up a bit, "Look you can think whatever you want but—"

"I'm not here to find out information." Natasha said cutting her off, "I'm just here to say that Loki is an ass and you shouldn't dwell on him too long."

"Um…thank you?" Robin said as Nat turned to leave.

She stopped at the door, "Oh and whenever you do want to tell us, we'll suspend judgment."

With that she was out of the room and Robin was left alone in the dark silence. She threw her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling; thinking about Natasha's word for awhile before sleep finally over took her.

Most of the Avengers, minus Robin, Thor and Steve, were sitting in the living room doing something or other.

* * *

Their minds were still a bit preoccupied by Loki, but no one said anything. Luckily today was the day that Thor had taken Loki out to the real world and was setting him off; they would no longer have to deal with him. They were all able to breathe a little easier now.

Robin finally made an appearance and entered the living room, looking a bit distracted.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Commented Tony

"Well I apologize but I've been very busy." It was then they all noticed she had a large bag with her. She followed their eyes to the bag, "Don't ask."

"Don't tell."

She then bursted into the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple before heading out.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Where exactly are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

She froze for a second, "I've got something that I need to do."

"Are you meeting someone?" he asked, "Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not, but that is for me to know and for you to never find out."

"No need to be so snippy, I was just asking."

Robin rolled her eyes as she took a bite from her apple, "I'll be back in a little bit."

She left the tower and headed for a nearby café. As soon as she got there she ordered a hot chocolate and picked a table in the corner. She opened up her bag and let out a bunch of papers of information as well as a laptop and had "borrowed" from Bruce, as long as she returned it she knew he wouldn't mind. She knew she probably could have done this at Stark Tower but she didn't want to run the risk of anyone coming in and finding out what she was doing, it was meant to be a surprise. After about an hour of looking through the papers and searching the computer, she found what she was looking for. Carefully she pulled out her phone and punched in a number.

She took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

The phone rang three times before the other line picked up, "Hello?"

* * *

_**A/N; Love you all :P  
**_

_**~~ Epoine**_


	30. Final Preparations

_**A/N: Is it odd that i have the chapter after the next done but I'm still working on the next chapter coming up? Oh well im just an odd person... :P**_

* * *

"We were all wondering when you would return" called out Thor as he heard the door close and looked to see Robin reappear.

"I was only out for a few hours."

"Yes but we had no idea where you were," cut in Logan, "or what you were doing or…"  
"Logan I'm 20 not 16, I don't need a chaperone and last I checked curfew only applies to minors. Like I keep saying I'm not kid."

"Coming from the only one on this team who can't legally drink"

She shrank down a bit and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out; for once she was at a loss of witty words.

Just then Steve passed by and noticed Robin frozen with her mouth open trying to think of something to say, "Cat got your tongue?"

Thor looked at them in confusion, "I do not understand what age has to do with minorities and drinking. And what is this cat?"

Robin shook her head, "It would take an eternity to explain all the little things we say Thor and I don't have that kind of time." Her eyes quickly scanned the room before flickering back to the guys, "Anyone know where Bruce is?"

"Nope, why you asking?" Logan asked, lifting his eyebrow.

Robin bit her lip then patted on her bag, "I…um have something of his to return; only he doesn't exactly know that I have it…"

"You stole something from him?"

"I wouldn't say stole, more like borrowed."

"You must be careful Robin," injected Thor, "especially when it comes to Bruce and his temper."

"Oh he doesn't scare me." She dismissed with a wave of her hand, "But I better go return this before he knows I have it…"

"So much for not being scared of him." Muttered Steve, the next thing he knew a throw pillow from the sofa came flying toward him and landed on his face.

Robin laughed from the hallway and quickly called over her shoulder, "You need think before you speak."

She quickly made her way to Bruce's room and opened the door. Luckily he was nowhere in sight, allowing Robin to walk over to his desk and place his laptop back on it. After making sure it wouldn't fall off the table and checking the hall to make sure it was clear, while she wasn't exactly scared of Bruce, she didn't want to answers any questions he had as to why she took his laptop, she then sprinted out of the room and into the elevator. On the way up she took a deep breath and sighed. She did what she felt she had to, it was the final preparation for the benefit, she just hoped things would turn out best; hopefully _her_ little surprise wouldn't blow up in her face.

She entered her room and set her stuff on the floor, she was about to head into the bathroom when she noticed something on her bed; right in the middle of her bed sat a small white box. She hopped on her bed and sat crossed legged as she placed the box on her lap, examining it carefully. On top of it was a simple piece of paper that read _Robin_, she didn't recognize the handwriting but she doubted anyone would get past Stark's security. She carefully opened the box and gasped. In the mystery box was a necklace; it was a simple silver chain with a teal-emerald charm set in silver design all around it. It was the same necklace that caught her eye when Steve picked her up after she flipped out. She gently caressed the emerald with her finger, admiring its beauty. Her fingers automatically went up to the locker currently hanging on her neck. That locket was one of the only things she had left of her past; she almost never took it off. Smiling Robin hopped off her bed and placed the necklace, box and all, on her side-table knowing exactly when and where to wear it.

_Three days later…._

Robin stood in front of the mirror looking anxiously at her reflection. She still had plenty of time before the benefit but she was still nervous. Her fingers danced over the silky material of her dress, grazing over and feeling the smooth coolness and slowing making their way up toward her hair. She hardly recognized the girl she saw staring back at her in the mirror; Pepper had whisked away her and Natasha for a day of preparation for the benefit. Robin didn't really see the point in spending so much time on her appearance when they could be planning any last minute adjustments but Pepper said that they all deserved to look nice and that it couldn't hurt, well it did. After three hours of tweezing, brushing hair, pins and make-up not only did Robin's head hurt but her bum was sore after sitting for so long. She ran her fingers threw her thick black hair and silently cursed herself for having so much hair, it was what took up the most time; but in the long run all the beatification did make a difference. She could hardly believe the girl she was looking at was herself; the only thing that even made Robin consider it was her was the eyes, they were still the same vivid green eyes that Robin had on a daily basis.

Her gaze and fingers both locked on the necklace hanging from her throat at the same time. She smiled as she thought about it, not just the necklace itself but what it meant. Someone had given it to her, she wasn't sure who, but whoever it was cared about her enough to go out of their way to get it. She was happy that she was in a place where she felt at home. Her regular silver locket was still on her neck too, but she kept it under the neckline of her dress, it was more of a security aspect. She slowly took a deep breath and glanced down at her phone;  
5:43 pm November 29…

"Happy Birthday to me" She muttered before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

**_A/N; yes it literally is her birthday,_**

_**This is really just a filler to keep you happy till i get the next chapter done :D**_**_  
Love you all (PLEASE REVIEW!)  
~~Epoine_**


	31. The Benefit

_**A/N ; Where do i begin to apologize for not updating for awhile...how about this IM SORRY! :'(**_

_**Well i hope this chapter makes up for it...its over 5000 words! Thats a bit considering i usually keep it to 1500, then again i kind of owe it to you for not updating... and for stopping the previous chapter right before the benefit...  
At long last the benefit (beware there are some surpized for you in it :D)  
Thank you all for voting, i did base the winner off of the poll and it WILL be announced!  
Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"You guys all ready?" asked Tony as he poured himself a drink.

"For this? Of course." Stated Bruce sarcastically, "but you don't look so hot."

Tony took a sip, "Eh, I'm not really a people person."

"I'm with you on that, I still can't believe I'm going to this thing." Mutter a bitter Logan.

"Come to think of it, why are you coming?"

"Robin forced me to."

"Logan you are twice her weight and have claws, how could she have possibly forced you?"

Logan shrugged, "She has her ways; she happens to be a very convincing person."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Thor bellowed, "Loki even promises to behave."

Bruce raised an eye brow, "Wait, he's coming?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave him today, and this might be good for him. Maybe by going to this benefit he will reach his realization faster."

"Fine, but no more incidents!"

"Speaking of which," smirked Tony.

Tony tapped Steve on the shoulder and pointed behind him, to which he rolled his eyes and turned, only to be frozen as soon as he saw what Tony was pointing at. Robin appeared in the doorway of the room, fully dressed for the event. Steve's eyes widened and his mouth hung a bit open as he saw her, she was defiantly dressed differently than normal. He had hardly ever seen her in anything the least bit formal, and now she was all dollied up, but it suited her and he thought she looked beautiful, and the others couldn't disagree. Her black hair looked like silk as it flowed down just past her shoulders in waves and her dress suited her perfectly, even the color. To anyone she would look stunning at first glance, but what really got Steve were her eyes. Though she was the smallest bit of eye make-up, her vivid green eyes popped against the black lashes, everything else was just an accent to him. He didn't even realize he was staring until Bruce nudged him and leaned over to whisper to him.

"Close your mouth or you will catch flies."

Steve's cheeks redden and he avoided the gaze of a chuckling Bruce and Logan at all costs.

Robin smiled shyly as she entered the room and slowly glided down to meet the rest of the Avengers. She took small and careful steps, trying her best to maneuver in the heels Pepper made her buy. Normally she was not a heel person, she was tall enough as it was and heels only made it all the harder to find people the right high for her, and while Robin considered herself a very stubborn and convincing person, she was no match when it came to Pepper and Natasha teaming up.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her as if he was inspecting her, "Wow, Pepper really is a miracle worker."

Robin wasn't really sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult but she simply sighed and turned to the others, "You guys all ready?"

"As we will ever be" sulked Clint.

"Oh try to be optimistic, you might actually enjoy tonight."

"I highly doubt that."

Robin opened her mouth to counteract that when Pepper bursted through the doors, running as fast as she could in her heels.

"Come on everyone it's time to go! We are already crunched for time as it is, we can't be late to our own benefit."

She looked a little frantic, so no one said anything else and simple made their way out the door and on their way for the benefit.

* * *

The sleek black limo pulled up to the reception hall where the benefit was being held, as soon as the car stopped moving Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Clint, Bruce, and Steve all came out of the car and went up the stairs to enter the hall, but Steve lingered behind just a bit; Logan and Robin arrived a few minutes later in a different, smaller, car. Though Robin had been living with the Avengers for a few months, most of society still didn't know she was part of the team, which was due largely to the fact that she joined after their interview, and paparazzi stalking stage and that she had a knack for staying under radars. She didn't want to blow the secret just yet, so she decided to travel separately with Logan, they would just seem like guests vs. new members of the team. Once they stepped out of the car a breeze blew past Robin and she wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders, it was late November in New York, saying it was cold was an understatement, and the wind didn't help. She brought her head back up and turned to face the building, only to see Steve waiting there on one of the steps leaning against the railing. He looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips; Robin tried her best not to blush, instead she smiled as well and walked toward him as he came her way.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked

"Nah, 70 years in an iceberg built up my resistance."

She chuckled a bit under her breath, "Right, I forget."

"It happens," he shrugged then he tilted his head toward the building and extended his arm, "shall we?"

"We shall." A smile spread across her face as she took his arm and he led her into the reception hall.

As they entered, Robin was in awe over how beautiful the whole thing was. The walls were bright white and decorated with gold colored curtains and frames, as they walked further down the hall, it opened up to a large gathering area that held a big dance floor made of freshly polished wood and decorated all around with gold and red trim. The tables were spread out across the room and each was decorated with a clear vase that held beautiful multi-colored carnations. Robin gasped as she took in the entire scene, she couldn't believe it turned out so well.

Steve caught her surprised and leaned over, "This place looks amazing, and it's all thanks to you and Pepper."

"Thanks."

Before another word could be said Logan strode over past them and made his way to a corner where rest of the team was standing. Steve tugged Robin in that direction to which she easily complied, but before entering the room any further she glanced over at a clock on the wall,

_6:45, still plenty of time before the surprise_.

They met up with the others just as Peggy was handing out little ear pieces, "Now remember, should anything go bad we will all be listening and ready for action."

"Wow Pepper," Robin stated as she took and earpiece, "it's not like we are going off to fight, it's just a charity event."

"With Pepper they might as well be the same thing." Commented Tony

"Robin! Tony! I am really not in the mood to deal with your comments and bickering, please just go along with things for once!"

They all stayed silent, Pepper had never been the yelling type, so they knew she was very upset. They all simply nodded as she handed them the ear pieces and then skipped off to do some other last minute task.

"I think she forgets that I am the one who helped her plan all this." Muttered an annoyed Robin

"Oh just let her be," said Steve in a low whisper, "there is still an hour before the guest arrive, its better that she takes out her stress on us rather than the guests."

"Fair enough…" she muttered

Logan popped his earpiece in then went over to the bar, "Let's just get this night over with."

Bruce leaned in between Steve and Robin, "Looks likes someone is happy to be here."

Robin giggled "Yeah, he is ecstatic."

"Out of curiosity, how did you convince him to come?"

"I can be very persuasive."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I am holding the keys to his motorcycle hostage and I may have also threatened to take it for a joy ride."

Steve's eyes widened, "You are evil," he began, "a motorcycle is not something you mess with."

"Its not like i dont know how to drive one, i do. And you better watch out Rodgers, you might be next."

"You don't know where I keep my keys." He responded, almost as if challenging her.

She tilted her head to the side as if to ponder for a moment then met his eyes with hers, "On your bedside table, behind the clock."

"Lucky guess." He mumbled.

"Nice job Rob." Nodded Bruce

"Why thank you Bruce."

Just then the sound of Pepper's voice blasted into each of their ears, "Robin wherever you are I need you here in the front now!"

Robin playfully rolled her eyes "Well I would love to stay and keep talking to you guys…"

"You better not!" Pepper interrupted through the earpiece

"Let me finish Pepper….but my lady beckons." She mockingly curtsied and spun on her heel to go out the door and out to meet Pepper.

Bruce smirked at Steve, "Bet you ten bucks Robin won't last 5 minutes before Pepper gets to her."

"I'll take that bet."

Three minutes later Steve coughed over ten dollars to Bruce after a vase shattered as it flew off a table nearby an aggravated Robin, prompting her to leave the area to spare other vases of the same faith.

Steve looked out the window to see a few limos pull up to the building,

"Looks like our guest are arriving."

* * *

The benefit was going perfectly, the guest had arrived and each of them marveled at the scene and made themselves right at home. Tony was mingling very, which Robin though was odd till she realized he had more than a few drinks and Pepper was at his side; Natasha was getting much attention from men at the party but Clint stayed at her side much to Robin's amusement; Logan was handling the party decently and both he and Bruce stuck to each other like glue, neither having much social skills; Steve tried his best to act normally and socialize but always felt like people, mostly women, were staring at him with particular interest; Thor was smiling and trying his hardest to be discrete, and babysitting Loki, but Loki was on his best behavior and did nothing but sulk in the corner next to Thor; Robin on the other hand thought she was blending in well to the crowd- other than people glancing over at her as if trying to place her, some even whispering about her and trying to think of conclusions to who she could be- and ran about trying to make everything run smoothly.

She had set up a large table just outside the room for the guest to place done their donations and other contributions and even explained the little "contest" to them. She smiled interlay as she thought about one of the Avengers getting picked and having to spend the day with a stranger and not even knowing it. It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she realized her mind had left the room.

"Sorry," she muttered as she turned to go around that person.

"It's quite alright," the man turned to face her, a look of curiosity spread on his face as soon as he saw her, "do I know you?"

Robin turned to face the person she bumped into; he was a middle aged man, hair graying in some spots with worry lines all around his face as so used to being there they dented into his skin. Something about him did strike Robin as familiar but she just couldn't place it. Whatever the connection was, he gave Robin an odd feeling in her stomach, as if something was wrong with the man.

"No, sorry sir can't say I recognize you."

"Odd, you seem very familiar." He narrowed his eyes and studied Robin for a bit, after a second there seemed to be a gleam of recognition in his eye but it quickly vanished as he composed himself and shook his head. "I apologize, I must be mistaken."

"Very well then," Robin nodded, "enjoy the benefit."

"Will do" he replied

Robin walked away feeling a little uneasy. She didn't recognize the man, but something about him struck something within her, she just couldn't place what or why. She hated whenever she got those odd feelings,

_Damn my absent memories._

She was suddenly brought back to her senses as a voice spoke through her ear piece, "Everything ok Robin?"

"What- oh yes it's all good; Over."

"Over? Now I know something is up." Said Steve, suspicion in his voice

"Oh calm down, everything is just peachy. You just caught my off guard; I forgot you were all in my ear. I was just- uh- making sure the donation table was ok."

"Whatever you say"

"You know Robbie you really have to come up with better excuses."

Robin froze in her place, "Damn it Stark! Stay out of my conversation."

"That's difficult considering you are all shouting in my ear."

"You are the only one complaining Stark."

"Cut it out both of you." Interrupted Natasha's voice, "I swear you two are worse than an old married couple, can't you guys just get along and try to enjoy the night."

"I would be except there is this little bird who keeps chirping in my ear."

"And there is a trust-fund brat ranting in mine!" Clint practically yelled

"Maybe these listening devices were not such a good idea." Stated Thor a bit nervously

"Hey don't blame me, Spangles was the one who started this."

"What- I…"

"Don't you bring him into this Stark." Robin counteracted, just pissed off over all

"That is enough!" shriek Pepper .Everyone became silence at one at the sound Pepper's shriek, "I have worked too hard to let this night be ruined because Tony and Robin keep gnawing at each other's throats!" She paused before continuing, this time her voice was sweet and like the old Pepper, "Will you all please just calm down and enjoy the night."

"That's what I've been saying" muttered Natasha, almost too quietly for anyone to pick up, but Robin had very good ears.

"Welcome to my world." She whispered making sure the earpiece wouldn't pick it up.

Robin sighed and rubbed off that, entertaining, conversation. She made her way across the hall and back into the room, admiring the decorations when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Long time no see." Robin turned slowly and saw a man standing right behind her, that man was Johnny Storm,

"Oh…Hi, Johnny right?"

"The one and only; you know the last time we met I thought you were upset, now I think you might just be a little crazy."

A giggle escaped Robin's mouth as she realized he might have just seen her entire little outburst with the Avengers over her earpiece.

"I can assure you I am not crazy."

"Could have fooled me, then again most girls go crazy when they are near me."

"Is that so?" Robin said, tilting her head a bit, less than impressed, "I would assume that drives them away then." she added sarcastically.

"Oh a feisty one are we?"

She shrugged, "I guess we are."

Out of the corner of her eye Robin saw a pair of people coming toward them, a blonde women and a dark haired man with grey streaks. They spotted Johnny and Robin and shook their heads at him; soon they were right at their sides.

The blonde women spoke up, "Johnny must you find someone to flirt with at every event we go to? Honestly!"

"Whoa, calm down Suzie, I wasn't flirting, more like further introducing myself."

"Johnny anything you say to a girl can be classified as flirting." Remarked the dark-haired man

"I'm appalled that you have so little faith in me."

Robin chuckled, "Appalled? Did you just learn that word today?"

It was then that the two people turned to face her, an impressed look on their face.

The blonde took a step toward her, "I'm sorry, we were being rude. My name is Sue Storms, and this is Reed Richards, and this is my brother Johnny."

"We've met."

"Yes, I apologize if my brother was….bothering you."

"Don't worry about it," Robin cut in, "I'm Robin by the way."

"Nice to meet you" said Sue then turning to Johnny.

Johnny shrugged, "Hey I have a thing for pretty girls; especially the spirited ones." He winked at Robin, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"You see Johnny, this is why can't take you anywhere." Sighed Reed

Robin giggled, "So how are you all related to the Avengers?"

Reed glanced over at Sue and Johnny, "Well you can say we are another team of super heroes."

Johnny cut in, "Yes the Fantastic Four, perhaps you have heard of us."

"That does ring a bell. Though I only see three of you…."

Reed shrank down a little bit, "Ben, the other member, isn't much of a social person."

"It's ok," Robin said light-heartily, "there is one of them in every group."

"You mean a kill joy?" asked Johnny, "We actually have two." He glanced over at Reed, "But at least this one comes to parties."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to Johnny, a light going off in her head, "So if I am correct, you are the human torch?"

Johnny beamed, "You are correct."

"Well, it's a good think all the hot air in your head is being put to use, it might have exploded otherwise."

Sue and Reed stood their trying to hold back a laugh as Johnny stood there with his mouth hanging open; apparently being told off by a girl was not something he was used to.

"It was nice meeting you all." She said smiling before turning around and walking off in another direction.

"Damn girl you are feisty."

"STARK, how many times do I have to tell you to stop ease-dropping on my conversations?"

"But it's fun. And your conversations are more entertaining than this party."

"Why don't you just gulped down another shot of vodka. That will help make the party more fun."

"I would but Pepper cut me off, something about having to appear presentable in public."

"Can you really blame her?" asked Clint, butting in on the conversation

"You too? What is there no such thing as privacy anymore?"

"Not when you are all speaking directly in our ear." Answered Bruce

"Thank you doctor obvious." Added Logan grimly

Robin rolled her eyes, "I can tell you are enjoying your night."

"It is the most joyful experience ever."

"Same here buddy." Added Clint, having the same attitude as Logan

"I am glad you feel that way."

"Let's get back to the party." Natasha voice demanded, "Oh but Robin, nice job."

"Why thank you."

Bruce spoke next. "Hey can I just ask one question? Why is everyone looking at us like they are trying to place a bet?"

Robin pressed her lips together and did her best not to laugh, "I guess you will have to find out."

* * *

It was 8:24 pm; Robin's stomach began to tie itself in knots as she thought of what would happen in the next few minutes. She had a planned another little surprise for the Avengers, and it wasn't all that difficult, keeping it a secret was the hard part. As time came closer and closer to 8:30 her stomach flipped more and more often. She finally decided to go to the bar and get herself something to calm her nerves, something like tequila or vodka. The bartender had just poured her a drink and gave it to her on the house when Steve came up behind her.

"Haven't seen you all night"

She almost choked on her first sip of the cocktail, "Oh hi Rodgers."

"How has your night been?"

"Alright, no major crisis and I've had a few laughs."

He cocked up an eye brow, "You seem a little tense for a person whose night was been good."

"I said it was alright, not good." She said as she took another sip.

"I thought the legal drinking age was 21."

"It is."

"What are you just trying to rebel?"

A smile spread across her face, "Like drinking at 20 vs.21 is a big scandal, but either way that doesn't really apply to me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Think for a second Rodgers."

Steve paused and pondered on it for a moment then his eyes widened as he realized what it meant.

"When was it?"

"It's today" she said shyly, almost inaudibly.

"Oh wow. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not something that I really ever celebrated."

"Well at least now you get a party."

"True, but it's not really my party."

"But you did help plan it." Robin smiled at his last comment, she was glad to have a laugh. Steve looked at her timidly then stepped back and motioned to the dance floor, "You want to dance?"

Robin nodded as was about to follow him onto the floor when she saw a car pull up to the building from the window and glanced up at the clock. _8:31 shit!_ "Hold that thought." She hopped off the chair and began skipping over to the door, "I'll be right back."

Steve looked at her dumbfound but she ignored it and went over to the door where she saw her surprise waiting for her. She quickly turned off her earpiece and walked toward it.

_Here we go_.

* * *

Steve stood by the bar alone for a few minutes, trying to ignore the glances he was getting from many of the women at the party. The whole thing made him a bit uncomfortable. He was also pondering over Robin, the fact that she had just sprinted out of the room right after he asked her to dance rubbed him the wrong way a bit, the fact that she had taken out her earpiece also struck him as odd and he was a bit concerned.. He had declined many other offers to dance that night from some not so sober girls; he wanted to dance with the right partner. He had just about given up hope on Robin coming back when he saw her make her way to him, guiding someone. She caught his eye and a playful smirked found its way on her face.

"Hi Steve." She said timidly, not like her usual self. "Sorry about running off."

"It's ok, just don't turn off your earpiece next time, never know what could happen." He reassured causing her to laugh; the band just finished their sound and switched to a slower song, similar to a waltz. He glanced over at Robin, extending a hand, "Care to dance?"

She looked down and pressed her lips together then bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She slowly shook her head before looking back up at him, her eyes showing a slight spark, "I would like that….but I think you owe someone else a dance first."

Steve looked at her in confusion. Robin laughed quietly then stepped aside to reveal someone standing beside her. Steve never expected to see that someone again. Standing there beside Robin was none other than Agent Peggy Carter.

"You are very late for our date Captain."

Steve couldn't believe it, after almost 70 years there was Peggy standing before him. She had aged a lot since he last saw her, she hunched over a bit and her hair was completely white along with wrinkles appearing everywhere over her skin but she still had that same spark in her eye. He stood there wide eyed and speechless. He kept looking from Robin to Peggy and back. Robin smiled shyly with hope playing in her eyes.

"Peggy, is it really you?"

"Of course it is Captain."

"What? How…"

"Your friend here tracked me down last week, asked my granddaughter if I was still alive, to which you can see that I am. Anyway she rang me up and invited me to this benefit, saying that she felt like I should see you so to complete the unfinished business between the two of us."

Suddenly it struck him; Robin planned the whole thing under everyone's noses. He had to admit she was very good at staying under the radar. The idea of Robin doing something like that, for him made him warm up on the inside.

"I just can't believe you are here."

"I know… it is a little astonishing."

They both stood there in silence awkwardly before Robin coughed and motioned for the dance floor with her head.

"You know Peggy; I still haven't learned to dance."

"Well you are in luck, I am an excellent teacher."

Steve smiled as he extended a hand out to Peggy and lead to the wooden dance-floor. As they pasted Robin Steve looked at her with thanks in his eyes, a gratefulness that just couldn't be described in words. Robin smiled gently and tilted her head, nodding.

"Please tell me I am not going crazy." Remarked Clint, bringing Robin out of her trance

Natasha responded first, "If you see Steve dancing with an old lady then no you are not going insane."

"Wait what?" Tony blurted, suddenly very interested in what was being discussed.

Robin laughed a little, "Look over at the dance floor Stark."

"Oh no way…" he muttered

"Is that who I think it is?" Bruce asked, very much in shock

"Peggy Carter? Yep." Answered Robin

"How is that even possible?"

"I have my ways."

"You're behind this?" Natasha asked, her voice confused

"Yeah…"

Logan came up behind her and put an arm over her shoulders, "Good job kid, if there is one thing I know for sure about you it's that you have a very kind heart; and happy birthday."

She stiffened a laugh, "Thank you."

Her attention focused back on the dancing couple and warmth grew inside her as she watched them finally able to have that dance that they waited 70 years for. It had been a difficult task tracking down Peggy, and even harder to convince her granddaughter to let her come to the benefit, but just seeing the look on Steve's face when he saw her made it all worth it. The value increased as she noticed happiness spread through his eyes as he danced with Peggy, however a bit of bitterness was present too as she realized that Steve may not have gotten over her. But it was only a bit and it was overshadowed by her happiness at his joy. It had made her birthday amazing.

* * *

The night was getting later and later and the benefit was coming to a close. It had been a fun-filled benefit with many surprises throughout the night. The biggest one in everyone's mind was Peggy. Most of the Avengers just stared at her and Steve with their mouths hanging open, not believing what was happening. She hadn't stayed for long, only till about 9pm, after that her granddaughter had come back to pick her up and they thanked Robin on their way out. Though it had only been half an hour, to Steve it had been worth more than anything. After Peggy left Steve felt a large void fill within him and words couldn't describe how he felt.

Robin stood aside in a corner of the room watching all the couples make their way to enjoy one last dance, she couldn't help but laugh at the say the benefit was so similar to the events she had planned before, they were all different yet all had the same structure. She was still observing the room when someone cleared their throat, causing her to turnaround. She blushed a little when she noticed it was Steve.

"Hey…" he said timidly

"Hey…" she responded softly

"Um…thank you for well…."

"You're welcome."

She smiled sweetly at him and he stood their nervously. The music changed to something a slower, like a ballad, and Steve cleared his throat again.

"Robin would care to dance?"

She bit her lip nervously but nodded and laced her arm through the crook of his. They walked on to the dance floor and Robin's arm found its way to his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. _My Baby You _filled the air as Robin and Steve danced together and Robin couldn't help but notice that even in her heels, she could lay her head on his shoulder; she closed her eyes and let the music and Steve guide her on the dance floor, feeling happier then she every thought she could be. She doubted anything could have topped that moment….in the distant corner Logan grinned as she watched the two dance happily together.

When the song ended Pepper found her way on stage and began to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming to this event to support us." Her smile illuminated the room and drew all eyes on her, "And I would also like to thank you all for your contributions and donations as well. As you may or may not be aware, we have decided to award the person who contributed the most with a very special prize…a day with the Avenger of their choice." Murmurs filled the room and all of the Avengers turned to glare at Robin, obviously not happy about being kept in the dark. Bruce's eyes widened as he realized the amswer to his earlier question. Robin avoided eye contact.

"And" Pepper continued, "It is my pleasure to announce the winner is….Terri Dominguez!"

Everyone turned to face a young woman with bright red hair wearing a classy dark green dress. Her face was priceless as she realized she had just won. She slowly crept up to the stage and turned to face the audience, her excitement never lessening.

"So Terri, do you have an Avenger in mind?" asked Pepper sweetly

"As a matter a fact I do," she turned to face the Avengers, "I choose Clint Barton."

Robin was wrong, something did top her moment of dancing with Steve, and that something was Clint's face as he realized he had just been chosen! Robin couldn't have asked for anything more for her birthday.

* * *

_**I love you all, and i hope you appreciate/love this chapter! I have the next chapter all ready to go but i will not post it until i get at least TWO reviews! (and trust me you want the next chapter, there is a surprize in it for you)**_

**_With Love,_**

**_~~Epoine_**

P.S Brownie points (and a cookie) goes to whoever can guess what movie i am SUPER excited to see on Christmas day!


	32. Music

_**A/N; As promised, the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I had one of my friends help me come up with ideas to write this**_

_**Please review!  
**_

* * *

The stars filled the night sky as the Avengers all made their way back to the tower. It was past midnight by the time they all returned and they were dead tired; the night had been busy and surprising for everyone. Robin leaned over on the wall and kicked off her silver shoes.

"Ahh, much better," she sighed as she glanced over at both Pepper and Natasha, "Why did I let you two convince me into buying these?"

"Because they are killer," Responded Natasha sarcastically

She laughed dryly, "Yea, feet killers. I swear I am just lucky I didn't sprain my ankle, again, in these."

"I will never understand women." Muttered Bruce

"I understand your point," added Thor, "maidens on this planet are quite odd."

"We also happen to have great hearing Thor." Natasha stated, giving Bruce and Thor an intimidating glare.

"I just wonder why you would wear things that cause pain and discomfort, it makes no sense whatsoever."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Enough with all this nonsense," Tony said stepping in, "who is up for an after-party?"

Clint shook his head "What are you talking about?"

"I have had a very long day so I suggest we all unwind and go out for a drink."

"It's past midnight."

"So? It's still early, for most bars this is prime time for business."

"I don't know Stark…."

"Come on," he said looking at the assassin, a glimmer in his eye, "I need a drink and I know _you_ need a drink chosen one. What's the harm? I don't see any harm."

"Oh fine!" blurted an irritated Logan, "Besides I could use a beer." He turned to face Robin, "I still can't believe you forced me into going to this Robin."

She simply shrugged, "I couldn't face it alone, and you seemed to have made it through the night keeping everything in one piece. No harm no foul."

Logan shook his head and remained silent. Meanwhile all the rest headed for the door, but Robin lingered behind them all.

Logan gave her a curious look, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, no thank you; I think I'll sit this one out."

Tony sighed, "Oh Robbie don't be such a party pooper."

"You guys are free to go without me, but in all honesty I am exhausted and in no mood to go out and 'unwind' with alcohol."

"Fine be that way. We'll be enjoying ourselves without you." With that he walked out the door.

"Do you want me to stay behind with you?" asked Logan, obviously against his better nature.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I'll be fine. Besides you defiantly need your beer."

"I'll keep her company." Said a voice behind her

Robin turned to see Steve standing close to them, slightly leaning on the doorframe.

"No its ok; I don't really need it."

"As if I am really going to enjoy myself with a drunken Tony, two assassins, Thor, and Bruce and Logan; besides, I can't get drunk anyway."

"I'm glad someone else sees things like I do, expect for the whole unable to get drunk part."

"Hey we can be fun." Shouted Bruce

Logan nodded, "He's right."

Natasha let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She put a hand on each of their shoulders and led them out the door.

"Come on boys."

"Don't throw any parties while we're gone." Called Clint over his shoulder as they left

"You got it!" Robin responded before the door shit, leaving her and Steve in the lobby alone.

Steve glanced over at Robin, even with all the events of the day she was still kicking and full of energy, it gave her a glow. He could still not get over the fact that she had brought in Peggy, the feeling was mutual among all the Avengers. The feeling he had when he danced with Peggy was indescribable; waking up and realizing he had missed his date with Peggy all those years year ago left a void within him. She may have changed immensely over the past 70 years but she was still Peggy to him; it warmed him inside to have had the chance he had missed. What warmed him even more was the fact that it had been Robin who was behind it all. He was worried that she was still ticked off over the whole coffee ordeal, especially when she declined dancing with him the first time, but all that worry went away as soon as he saw her walk in with Peggy. The fact that she had gone so far made him smile.

"So as long as you are here, do you want to keep each other company?" she asked

"Have anything in mind?"

Robin looked down at her dress, gently grazing the fabric with her fingers, and then she picked up her shoes by the straps and walked over to the elevator.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I am going to change into something a little more comfortable."

He looked down at his own tuxedo and laughed as he followed her, "That may be a good idea."

As soon as they were in the elevator and the door closed he looked over at her.

"So did you enjoy the benefit?"

A smiled played on her lips, "Yes, surprisingly I did."

"Surprisingly?"

A giggle escaped her mouth, "Well with all the planning, stress, and Tony's constant moaning I just wanted to get through the night; though I think my favorite moment was seeing Clint's face when he realized that girl picked him."

"I don't really blame you."

"I doubt anyone would. What about you? Did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did." He looked over at her with sincerity in his eyes, "Thank you Robin, for well…you know."

She bit her lip and rubbed her necklace with her fingers. "You're welcome. I thought you deserved the chance to dance with the right partner."

He smiled warmly, "I did."

Robin forced as smile as she continued rubbing the pendant around her neck. What he didn't realize was that although Robin was happy to see him happy, it hurt her a bit. Yes Peggy was old and past her prime now but seeing the light in Steve's eyes as he looked at her- and even more when he danced with her- made Robin feel that she could never compete with Peggy, no matter what she would be a constellation prize. The elevator dinged and the door flew open, Robin stepped out and turned to face Steve.

"I'll see you momentarily."

Steve stared off at her as she left. _I did dance with the right partner, _he thought, _but it wasn't Peggy._

* * *

Robin looked over herself in the giant mirror for the second time that night. Her hair and make-up had mostly lasted through the night but there were still a few smudges and grey hairs here and there. She smiled as her fingers gently played with the soft fabric of her dress and the jewel of her necklace. She could still feel the dress swirl around her as she ran from place to place to fix all potential crises and as she danced with Steve. She wasn't one for fairytales, but tonight she did feel like a princess at a ball, even in her prince was never really hers.

_*Knock Knock_

"Robin, are you decent?"

"Oh…um, no" She replied as Steve's voice brought her back to her senses. "You go on down, I'll be down in a moment."

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'll be down soon."

"Ok then."

She heard his footsteps as they got more and more distance and silent, then she turned back to her reflection and sighed, "All balls end at some point."

* * *

Steve sat at the kitchen table waiting for Robin. The night had been long and he had no want to lengthen it by going out, he preferred staying in with Robin. He heard footsteps and looked up to see her coming into the kitchen. Her hair and make-up were untouched but she had switched out of her dress into a pair of black pants, a green shirt and fuzzy blue socks.

"Love the socks." He commented

"Why thank you."

"Are you comfortable now?"

"Extremely." She said letting out a sigh of relief and walking over toward him, sitting at the chair across from in at the table, "I think this will be a night I will never forget."

"You sure about that." He teased, causing a glare from Robin, "Ok touchy subject."

"Yes very touchy."

The next thing she knew her stomach started to growl loudly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit….I've hardly eaten anything all day."

"Well then let's start by getting something to eat."

"I think all the take-out places are closed. It's almost 1 am."

"Then we can make something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Can you cook?"

"A little, I grew up back when people actually ate home-cooked meals; how does stir-fry sound?"

Robin cocked her head, "You like Chinese food?"

"Yes, it's loaded with vegetables. How do thing I got so strong?" he said as he flex his muscles.

"My understanding was steroids."It was Steve's turn to glare. "Ok touchy subject I get it, we've all got secrets, I mean even I… never mind."

"What was that?"

"I said never mind!"

"Alright then," he said cautiously, "I think the cook book is in the cabinet."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Robin sat on the counter with the book on her lap reading out the recipe as Steve did the actual cooking. After awhile Steve had just about finished and she was swinging her legs back and forth as she sat, a little on the bored side.

"You wouldn't mind if I turned on some music would you?"

"No not at all, go for it."

Robin pulled out her phone and switched her music to whatever song popped up, which in this case happened to be _Firework_. Not only did she play the song but she started to sing along and "dance" to the beat.

"Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst!"

Steve looked up from the pan and tried his best to hold back laughter but Robin caught on and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you laugh at me!" she said as she continued "dancing" and singing.

"I would never. Keep on singing Nightingale."

She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit before continuing to sing.

"Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh! You're gonna leave 'em falling down!"

Steve couldn't lie, he loved hearing Robin sing- she sounded to free and spirited when she did and he loved that side of her; it didn't hurt that she had an amazing voice.

The song ended and the next song to play was _That's What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction. Robin bounced to the beat of the song and Steve couldn't help himself and started humming along softly.

"Baa ba-ba baa ba ba baa bah-bah bah…"

Suddenly he heard the volume adjust and turned to see Robin smirking at him, a playful look in her eyes.

"Sing-along!"

"No…I, uh….don't"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, I know you know this song!"

"No really I am from the '40's remember"

"Steve…don't make me pout."

"But I am tone depth."

"Please, for me?"

Steve sighed, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair leaves me overwhelmed."

"Come on Cap' I can hardly hear you!"

"The way you smile at the ground it anit hard to tell, you don't know oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"

Robin laughed and clapped along as he sang, Steve in turn laughed as well and kept singing.

"If only you saw what I could see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"

As he sang, he noticed the sparks in Robin, the way she laughed, how she danced, how were hair flipped as she moved from side to side. He had to admit, the way Robin looked now was more beautiful than anytime he had seen her before. That plus the song made him laugh and blush, but Robin was too distracted to notice. Once the song ended it switch to _Time After Time_ and Robin gave him a round of applause.

"Yeah, that was amazing! I don't why you were so hesitant." She shifted her position on the counter but as she did so the book fell off her lap and into the floor. "Whoops."

Steve reached down to pick it up just was Robin hopped down to do the same. He already had the book in his hand by the time she was on her knee and he started to get up but something stopped him. That something was Robin's eyes. He was suddenly lost in her sea green eyes, the eyes that help so much experience and emotion.

"Steve is everything alright?"

With the slow ballad playing in the background and Robin right next to him he could hardly control what he did next. Before either knew it he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers, dropping the book in the process.

Robin's eyes widened as she felt Steve kiss her, she wasn't expecting it under any means, she had no idea Steve thought of her like that. With his lips softly against hers she felt shocked, confused and happy all at once.

Almost as quick as it happened, it ended as well. They were both knelt down and staring at each other in silence, his blues eyes meeting her green ones, neither really knowing what to say.

"Ahem."

Both flinched and turned slowly to see an amused Tony gawking at them.

"Can I trust you two lovebirds alone?"

Neither knew what to say but luckily Tony didn't wait for a response, instead he simple picked up something from the side table and tossed it up and caught it before turning on his heel and walking out.

"Later." He called to them as the door clicked shut behind him.

Robin's cheeks were bright red and she slowly turned back to face Steve, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip. Steve's hand was running through the hair at the back of his head. He looked at Robin in embarrassment, as if caught in a guilty act. The shade of his cheeks matched Robin's.

"Robin, I-I'm….um…I apologize."

She looked at him in confusion, "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I was out of line; I shouldn't have done that. I-"

He was cut off by Robin reaching and gently pecking his cheek with a kiss and her throwing her arms around his as she snuggled into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

His chin rested comfortable at the top of her head, it was almost as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly. Everything was perfect, until the music was cut off and Tony entered the room again.

"It's later!"

He picked up a small remote on the table and the music in the background was switched to _I'm Sexy and I Know It_. Their attention now shifted to a drunken Tony dancing suggestively to the song. Robin felt Steve tense up next to her. He quickly escaped her arms and stepped toward Tony looking very pissed off.

"Don't you know your limits Tony?"

"Come again?"

"Not everything is for your amusement!"

Robin clung onto Steve arm tightly pulling him back a bit, "No Steve its ok."

"Yeah Spangles lighten up."

"Oh you really don't know your limits do you Tony?" Steve fumed.

"I do but I just like staying in those limits. They are too limiting."

"You are really pushing it!"

Robin's grip tightened, "Hey calm down, it's alright."

He turned to look at her in utter confusion, "How are _you_ not upset?!"

She shrugged, "I'm happy."

That provoked a smile from Steve, causing him to lighten up entirely.

Tony scoffed, "You guys are no fun." He turned around on his heel and headed out the door, "Behave you two!"

Robin's arm was still on Steve's arm as Tony left and Steve looked over at her yet again. She bit her hip happily as a smile played on her lips.

"So you are happy?"

"Yes," she said leaning on his arm, "extremely." She hugged him again then something on the floor caught her eye. She separated herself from Steve and crotched down to pick up the recipe book. She placed her finger on the page and skimmed down till she found where they left off. She glanced up over her shoulder and smirked,

"We better finish our stir-fry."

* * *

Robin and Steve sat down on the couch in the living room. They had eaten but neither really wanted to go to sleep, though they were both tired. Across from them was the giant flat screen TV.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Steve

"I don't really know. Let's see what movies Stark keeps in his collection." She hopped over to the cabinet where Tony kept all his movies stored. She flipped through the movies till a specific one caught her eye and a huge grin found its way on her face. "I got!" she said gleefully, showing the movie in her hand to Steve.

He glanced over at the movie in her hand; "The Phantom of the Opera?" his head tilted a bit, "I've never heard of it. Is it any good?"

"Well considering you are _really_ outdated I don't find it surprising, but yes this movie is amazing! It's based off the musical, though I doubt you would know about that either."

Steve remained silent as Robin chuckled and popped the disk in, "Trust me you will love it! It's one of my favorites."

"Alright then"

Robin sat down right next to Steve and rested her head on his shoulder. Steve didn't really know how to respond but after a few moments he placed his arm around her, probing her to nestle into him even more and making the blanket on the other couch fly over and cover them. She was all snuggled up against him by the time the Phantom sang _Music of the Night_. Steve couldn't help but smile as he heard his nightingale sing along to all the songs, especially _All I Ask of You_, which he happened to learn was one of her favorites. They were perfectly comfortable and happy in each other's company that they didn't even notice when Bruce, Thor, and Logan all came into the room.

Bruce cocked his head in confusion, "Wait I thought you two weren't together?" he said, breaking their moment.

Robin chuckled softly, "Of course not, I just you know hurt my ankle again. Steve here was just being my pillow."

Steve held back a laugh, "Yes it was those damn heels, they really messed her up."

Thor shook his head, "You humans are so odd. Choosing freely to wear things that cause you pain."

"We have our reasons Thor." Stated Robin simply

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Do you need me too look at it?"

Logan laughed at Bruce's naïveté. After a moment Thor caught on too.

"No doctor I'm fine."

"You sure, we wouldn't want you to stress it out any further. You are one of our most valuable members."

"I assure you doctor I'm perfectly fine."

Bruce was about to say something when both Thor and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder and practically dragged him out. Robin and Steve laughed as they left and then quickly turned back to the movie. She leaned her head back on Steve and snuggled up to him as they continued to watch the movie in peace, just in time for another one of Robin's favorite songs.

* * *

_**A/N; Hehehehe didnt except all that now did ya! hope you liked this chapter as much as i loved writing it  
Please review! ( I actually had this chapter written since i posted ch 20, i'm weird like that)**_

**_~~Epoine_**


	33. Off into the City

_**A/N; I'M BACK! Happy 2013 everyone! We lived, isnt it amazing**_

_**sorry for my short absense but i was starting a new fanfic [its Les Miz, i have a slight adoration of that muscial in case you didnt know (that and Phantom of the Opera)...i even went to see it christmas day] and then i was out for a week because i was in Florida preforming for the Outback Bowl, but that's not important, what is important is that experiance= inspiration. I mean honestly i was at the beach and was all like "this would go great in my fan fic", or in a gondala and have the same thought. Anyway I hope everything is starting out well for all of you and i hope you like this chapter :D**_

_**As always please review, it makes me happy when you do :D**_

* * *

The sun streaked into the large empty living room, bouncing off the walls giving the pale white walls and floors a light orange glow. Robin eye's slowly fluttered open and she took in the scenery of the room, then she realized she wasn't in her room and was aware of her surroundings. A small smile spread across her lips as she realized her head was still on Steve's shoulder and felt his arm around hers. She looked up at his sleeping face and butterflies flew around her stomach, she leaned her head back on his shoulder as her brain racked up the memories of last night- the benefit, the dance, singing with Steve, the kiss... She could hardly believe it, if it wasn't for the fact that she was curled up next to him she would have been sure it was all a dream. Yes, she had harbored feelings for Steve for awhile, probably ever since the day they went on the roof and star gazed.

_No it started when he reached out to you after you… it was before, eh the past doesn't matter. All that matters is where I am now_. She though as she snuggled up closer to Steve

She lifted her head again slightly and gazed at Steve's sleeping face. As she rested her head against his shoulder she tried her best not to move too much and just savor the moment, where they were there alone with his arm wrapped around her and all she had to worry about was not waking him. Suddenly Steve began to stir.

"Good morning sleepy head." She whispered softly.

He grinned, "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Better than I had in a while."

"Even against my uncomfortable shoulder?"

She let a small laugh escape her mouth, "It's a lot more comfortable than you think." She rested her head against it again, "How about you, how'd you sleep?"

"Extremely well, though I have to admit I was fighting the urge to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that it yesterday was all a dream and when I woke up everything would be how it was before the benefit. You would still be off in solitude and mad at me, and I would still be too nervous to approach you."

"I wasn't mad at you." She stated very matter-a-factly

"Really, you sure seemed to be avoiding me a lot and you had this uncomfortable look on your face whenever you saw me."

"I guess I was just annoyed at myself, when I saw you kiss that Hailey girl a part of me was sad but I mostly upset because I let myself get my hopes up only to have them crash down on me."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes, "I would never hurt you like that."

"I know. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way back then, for all I know you could have just seen me they same way you see Bruce or some other friend."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but just then Tony's voice bellowed through the room, "Please Robbie; you are way hotter than Bruce."

She gritted her teeth, "Stark!"

"Just saying"

She hopped down from the couch, "Didn't we discuss this at the benefit!? Don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop on me?"

"Are you kidding this is better than show time."

"Stark," intruded Clint's voice, "if you don't shut up and leave them alone I swear I'm going to send an arrow through your head! I am trying to relax here!"

"Oh someone's nervous about their little date tonight." Muttered Robin

"It's not a date," Natasha voice called through the room, "it's just an obligation Clint has to fulfill thanks to you and Pepper."

"Yea thanks for the warning Rob." Clint grunted irritation in his voice.

"You're welcome!" she called

She waited for a response but no one answered. She stood there confused until she saw movement from the corner of her eye; she turned to see Steve standing by JARVIS' control panel on the wall.

She raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I just muted the speakers in this room and turned our sound off."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

She ran over to him and looked over his shoulder at the box, "How am I just learning this now!?"

"I just figured that Tony would have put in a feature like this since he may have wanted some…." He blushed a little as a picture entered his mind, "privacy at times."

"Steve you are a genius!" she cried as she threw her arms around his torso.

"Why thank you." He stated as he planted a kiss to the top of her head.

The next sound that they heard was Robin's stomach as is growled in hunger, causing both her and Steve to laugh.

"Well, let's get you something to eat." He stated as he extended an arm to her.

"What a gentleman," she responded as she slid her arm into the crook of his.

* * *

Clint groaned as he walked into the lively kitchen of Stark Towers at 9 am.

"Do really have to do this?"

Robin giggled as she walked up to him, "Yes you do."

"But why? I'm not the one who planned this whole thing."

"But you are the one that got chosen." She responded, causing him to glare at her, "Don't blame me blame you for being so likeable."

"You're the one who planned this out. I can't believe this is the secret you and Pepper have been keeping."

"Yea I was hoping for something a little more interesting." Called Tony from his seat in the table

"Oh lighten up Clint, it can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get chosen. In fact you weren't even an option since most people still don't know you joined!"

She smirked, "And that makes it all the better."

"Besides," chimed in Tony, "what have you got to fear? You got chosen by a girl."  
"Hey!" called Natasha and Robin

He ignored their outburst, "Not only that but a young one, a _hot_ young one."

Clint narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"

"That you could have some fun tonight," Tony said with a cock of his eyebrow. The next thing he knew his cup flew up and his morning coffee poured all over him. "Damn it Robin!"

"You earned it." She called in a singsong voice; Natasha gave her a quick nod of approval before turning to Clint.

"You sure you can handle this."

"Oh sure," he responded, "I only have to spend the day with a random women who 'bought' me. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hey we will be there the whole time…sort of." Broke in Bruce, "We will be on the ear piece so if anything goes wrong just call us"

"Plus you're a master assassin; I doubt she could take you." Added Robin

"People could say the same about you Robin." Steve said, "But we all know no one would stand a chance."

"I think I would." Chimed in Tony

"I severely doubt that Stark."

"A twenty year old girl who can fling food at me vs. an iron man; who are you kidding?"

"Twenty-one and you aren't anything without the suit; even without my powers I can still kick your ass."

"You think so?"

Logan rolled his eyes from the corner where he stood, "I know so, if there is one thing I know about this girl, it's that she can fight and has no mercy."

"Thank you Logan." She grinned.

Just then JARVIS' voice bursted into the room, "Everyone Clint's date for the day has just arrived and is waiting in the lobby."

"Oh great," Clint moaned, "Thank you JARVIS."

"You are welcome sir."

He turned to everyone, "Well here goes nothing."

Robin giggled, "Just try to be nice."

"I will." He called over his shoulder before me walked into the elevator and down to meet Terri.

"Hopefully he enjoys himself." Robin muttered

"I'm sure he will." Responded Steve before turning to face Robin, "Hey there is something I got to do; I'll be back later though ok?"

She shrugged, "I guess, I'm not your boss, you don't have to check-in with me."

Steve shook his head slightly and let out a chuckled before planting a kiss on Robin's forehead and running off.

"Geez get a room." Tony burped as soon as Steve left. Robin responded by sending a cook book at his head.

It was late afternoon and Robin sat in her window seat reading. Steve had been gone for a few hours and she had started to get a bit nervous. She quickly brushed those fears aside and turned back to her book. She was just about to finish the chapter when JARVIS interrupted her.

"Ms. Robin, your presence has been requested downstairs by the front door."

She skipped down from her seat, "Thank you JARVIS."

She headed for the door when once again his voice stopped her, "I was told to tell you to dress nicely."

"Why?"

"I cannot tell you, I am simply the messenger."

"Um…alright." She replied, a little confused.

She walked over to her closet and dug through for something to wear, in the end she slipped on a long-sleeved dark blue dress and black tights along with her brown boots. She made for the door but stopped and also slipped on the necklace she had gotten the day before.

_Perfect_ she thought.

She reached the front door of the tower and was surprised to see Steve there with a rose in his hand.

She giggled, "What's this?"

"I thought since Clint was having his date day, we could have our date night too, it's a little overdue… I mean as long as you want to."

A warm smile entered her face, "I'd love to." She said as she took the rose from his hand and then pecked his cheek.

With that he extended his arm and she gladly took it and the two walked off into the city.

* * *

_**You know what i also realized, this fan fic has over 50,000 words! Its a qualitifed novel now :D **_

_**P.S does anyone know where Cara Tala went off to? She hasnt reviewed in a while... :/**_


	34. Date Night

**I'm Back! After over a month of absense i am back! ****Raise your hand if you are pissed off at Eponine Daee?**

***All the Avengers raise their hands and glare at me***

**I'm sorry, I was occupied at a barricade**

**Natasha: How do we know you won't leave again?**

**Me: I said I was sorry! What will it take for you guys to forgive me?**

**Robin: Letting me have my date with Steve!**

**Clint: Letting me get day with Terri over and done with!**

**Me: That's what this new chapter is for...**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_I hate this…_ Clint thought as he bitterly entered the lobby to meet Terri, the winner of the benefit prize. _I really hate this. Why didn't Robin tell us?! Honestly what's so hard about saying "Hey guys, you know that benefit me and Pepper is planning? Well guess what one of you is going to be spending the day with someone from the benefit. Sure they technically bought you but no worries I am sure everything is legal." Yeah that's something she would say, but no! Legal my ass! She had to keep this a secret from us all, I swear when I get back from this 'date' I am going to kill her, I don't even care if Logan and Rodgers try to stop me, I am going to grab and my bow and an arrow and-_

He stopped is internal monologue when he say the girl standing alone in the lobby. She was defiantly different than what she had looked like the night before. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed like she was ready for action at the FBI. She looked a bit nervous and Clint couldn't help but lighten up a bit. As much as he hated to admit it Tony was right, she was, in his words, hot. That didn't take any of his hate away from Robin though.

"Terri?" He stated simply as he neared her

She turned around abruptly and smiled at him, "Hi!"

"Hey" he nodded, still not comfortable with this situation at all, "I'm Clint Barton."

"Oh I know that, I did choose you after all."

"Yeah I realize that."

She shrunk back a bit, "This isn't too uncomfortable is it? If it is we can just call the whole thing off, you guys can even keep the money, I'm really sorry I didn't-"

He cut off her rambling, "Whoa calm down, it's ok. I'm just not a social person."

She blushed, "Yeah I assumed as much, it's understandable."

Clint shrugged before walking out of the lobby with her. They made their way to her car and for a while no one said anything, both felt awkward over the entire situation. He couldn't take it anymore after a few minutes and sighed as he looked over at her again, "So did you plan anything for today or are you thinking to see where the moment takes us?"

"Well do have an idea or two rolled up my sleeve."

"Care to share?"

She grinned as she opened the door to her car and pulled out the last thing Clint expected to see, but it was also caused a great big sigh of relief to escape from him.

She held up her bow and a container of arrows, "What do you think?"

"You want to shoot me with an arrow?"

She laughed, "No silly, I need some help with my archery skills and since you are the master archer and all, I thought why not."

He nodded, "I'm game."

* * *

Robin held onto Steve's arm as they walked through New York together. She had to admit she was very surprised by the entire thing- not just the date but the kiss the day before and everything in between- a small part of her thought that it was all a dream and that at any given moment she would wake up and it would all be gone. However the feeling of Steve next to her made all those fears go away and she was happy with where she was.

"So what's with the abruptness in tonight?" she asked light heartedly

Steve shrugged, "I learned from past experience not to keep postponing things. You know how that ended up turning out."

Robin narrowed her eyes at him, "Really you are bringing that up now?"

Steve mentally slapped himself, "Wrong thing to mention?"

"Yep"

"Ok how about this…..it was your birthday yesterday and I thought you deserved a proper celebration." He said, "Is that any better?"

She gave him a toothy smile, "Perfect." She reached up slightly and gave him a quick kiss

"Did I ever tell you how much I like you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to hear it more." She teased

He laughed, "Robin, I really like you."

"I like you too." She said as she clung on a little tighter to his arm. "So where are we heading?"

"That is a surprise."

She pouted, "What if I told you I don't like surprises?"

"You'd be lying. You're the one who arranged two little surprises under everyone's nose."

"You know me so well." She smiled, "But come on please tell me!"

"Patience grasshopper"

"Fine" she pouted

They walked a little further, both noting how the pavement shined like silver. They pasted several small shops and other couples walking along the city. Both of them admired the sight and each other's company. Steve led her down a smaller street until they reached a tiny restaurant. It looked insufficient compared to the other buildings that basked New York but something told Robin that there was more that met the eye. They entered and she gasped, though it was small it was elegant. The walls were lined with large windows that overlooked the entire perimeter, the lights shone so as to give the entire restaurant a perfect light and the wood tables were polished and carved to perfection. But what really caught Robin's attention was the back, she could see lanterns lining the back patio and a small bottle of what looked like wine was set out on a table covered with a creamy white table cloth.

"Steve what is all this?"

"I thought you deserved the best." He said sincerely as he looked down at her with adoration, "I want to make sure that this would be something you would remember."

She smiled up at him, joy lighting her up entirely, "I don't think I could forget if I wanted to."

They walked out to the back of the restaurant which overlooked a beautiful lake filled with dancing swans. They each ordered something small and Robin leaned her head on Steve's shoulder and sighed contently as they looked out at the pound.

"How did you find this place?"

"Its family owned, it's been around since…..well my time."

"Oh wow, that's a pretty long time."

"Yeah I know."

"I am certainly glad you knew about it, I like it much more than some busy restaurants were you have to wait around for 3 hours to get in only to be stuck in a noisy room full of people."

"I have to agree with you there," he said as he smiled down at her.

Within a few more moments their food came and they ate together happily.

* * *

Clint laughed as yet another one of Terri's arrows pierced the target in the dead center. As much as he wanted to deny it he was actually enjoying the day with Terri, she proved to be very sassy and have a great sense of humor. Her talent with the bow was something that he wasn't expecting, she wasn't as good as him –then again he was a trained assassin- but she had some serious skill. She have never taken a class or trained but anyone who looked on would think differently. In the entire time practicing shooting with her she had not missed the target once.

"Remind me again why you wanted help?" he asked as she reset.

She smiled at him as her eyes glanced over through the open space in her bow. "I am ok with stationary targets that are right in front of me, I just need help with angles and moving objects."

"Ok then why don't we start with angles?"

"Seems good to me"

They walked over to a cliff ledge a few hundred feet away from the target. It was above the target by about 45 degrees. She took out the first bow and aimed it at the small red circle, as soon as she let go it zipped through the air and found its way onto the target, however it was about 6 inches away from the bulls-eye.

She sighed in defeat, "See what I mean?"

"Yeah I do…." He muttered his eyes widened in shock. She was real good, and he just could fathom it.

"So do you think you can help me?"

He chuckled and quickly got to work. It took a few trials but he was able to isolate her technique problem. He stood behind her and hesitantly put his arms around hers and moved them so as to give her a more proper form. Within no time at all she hit the bull-eye straight on, the feeling of success spread through them both.

"Yo Clint; how are things going with Terri?" Tony's voice blasted

Clint rolled his eyes, "Just fine Stark. If it wouldn't be too much to ask could you kindly not bother me?"

"Aw is someone upset I am interrupting their date?"

"It's not a date, it's an obligation."

"Sure…and the fact that you get to spend time with a beautiful girl doesn't hurt does it?"

"Shut up Stark." He said as he looked over at Terri. She had another bow get and looked sideways at the bull-eye standing away from them. He couldn't help but notice how the sun bounced off her red hair or how her fingers were grazing over her lips.

Robin was right; this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Steve held Robin's hands as they ran down the busy New York street. The sun was just beginning to set and for some reason that made Steve all the more anxious. After dinner Steve said he had one more surprise in store but that they had to hurry. As they went further and further down the street Robin couldn't help but wonder what Steve had planned.

Suddenly he stopped.

"You have to close your eyes now."

"What?!" she asked appalled, "Steve I don't know about…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, extending out a hand

"Yes…." She answered hesitantly. She finally surname to him and closed her eyes as she slid her hand into his.

She felt Steve lead her a little further until they came to a stop. He let go of her hand but told her to just stand there and keep her eyes closed. He finally came back and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward and giving her little directions to avoid collision. It was all a blur but the next thing she knew he told her to sit down which she did after some hesitation. They sat there for a moment and Robin tried to open her eyes again but Steve put his hands over them and told her to keep them closed.

Suddenly she felt the ground move under and they began to sway. She clung onto Steve tightly as she felt her stomach drop for a quick moment.

"Hey it's ok." He said in a soothing voice

"How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Just wait, I'll tell you when."

"You know you are starting to scare me."

"Hold on…." He said. Just then they came to a sudden stop and Steve let out a sigh of content. "Ok, open."

Robin opened her eyes and gasped as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting next to Steve overlooking the city in a gondola! Out in the horizon the sun was setting and the sky was painted with different streaks of orange and yellow.

"Oh my….."

"Do you like it?"

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed "I can't believe you planned this."

"I'm happy you like this."

"I love it!"

He smiled contently and looked down at her sitting next to him. He noticed she was wearing a necklace and something else in him lightened up. "I see you are wearing a new necklace."

"Huh?" she said as she jolted off his shoulder and looked down at her neck. She gently lifted it with her fingers and grazed it with her thumb, "Oh this thing, yeah. It was an um….present."

He raised an eyebrow, "From whom?"

She bit her lip, "I don't exactly know….."

"You're telling me that you just found this necklace lying about, not even knowing where it came from, and you decided to wear it without a second though."

"Well…it had my name on it and I didn't think that anything dangerous could get past JARVIS. Besides, I really like it."

"It's good to know I have good taste."

Robin froze in shock, "Wait! You're the one who bought me this necklace?"

"Surprise…"

"I can't believe this. Wait this would mean that you bought this three days ago…why-"

"I noticed you looking at it after I found you. I thought you deserved something nice."

"No one has ever really cared for me like that."

"I guess there is a first time for everything." He answered

"Yes, and I know that this will forever stay with me in my mind."

He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, they sat there in silence as they gazed over the sunset above the entire city. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Do you all forgive me now?**


	35. We Need to Talk

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope this chapter is ok, it's really more of a transition/filler chapter**

**please review! It helps my confidences and makes me update faster :D**

* * *

The moon shone on the walkway as Steve and Robin walked back to Stark Tower arm in arm. The perfect date had blended into the perfect night; the breeze was gentle, the sound was soothing and the stars shone brightly above them. At the sight of the stars Robin's mind went back to the day when they were stargazing on the roof. That had been a very beautiful moment, the moment that they had both started to really see each other, had it not been for Tony so rudely interrupting that probably would have lead to something more but Robin was really happy where she was now and nothing could ruin that.

"Did you enjoy the night?" Steve asked as they entered the elevator in the lobby

She smiled up at him, "Only a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that. I kind of fear what would have happened if you didn't like it."

"Oh Steve you know I would never hurt you." She teased

"Well there's the whole Tony situation."

"That's different, Stark is….well Stark. I think that speaks for itself."

"Good point."

"When I'm right I'm right."

"That's what I love about you." He said as he tightened his arm around her.

The smile on her face widened and she reached up to press her lips to his. He met her half way and a warm feeling spread through both of them. They were still kissing when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Mr. Rodgers!" yelped a voice as an arm grasped Robin's arm and pulled her away.

They both focused their attention on the assailant to see that it was none other than Tony.

"I am ashamed in you Spangles." He said in a stern voice as he pulled Robin next to him.

"Stark I swear I will kill you." She hissed under her breath

He ignored her comment, "First not only do you steal the heart of the youngest member of this team, but then you just take off without even giving us notice. Do you even know what time it is? I mean you keep our Robbie out for all hours and then I see you guys getting it on in the elevator…."

"STARK!" She yelled, her temper reaching its boiling point, causing the nearby vase to shake.

Steve sprang into action and caught the vase before it could shatter unto the floor. He let out a sigh of relief as the vase safely landed in his hand.

"Honestly Stark, I am going to beat the living shit out of you." Robin hissed at him, "One day when you are least expecting it you are going to see the undercarriage of a car hovering over you before I drop it on your head!"

"I think his ego will act as a cushion." Commented a voice not far from them; they all turned to the direction of the voice to see an amused Logan leaned against the wall. "Stark I think I can handle it from here. It may be safer for everyone if you left the room."

"Yes sir, Logan here has a valid point." Answered JARVIS

"You just don't want another vase to break." Tony challenged.

"Well that's part of it." Answered Logan

"Hey I've only broken two vases!"

"Here…" Logan murmured under his breath

"And you almost broke another one ten seconds ago." Stated Steve timidly as he put the vase back on the table

"You know, you guys aren't really all that entertaining after awhile." Said Tony off-handily as he looked over at the clock on the wall and walked away

"Just where are you going?" asked Robin

"I think I'm going down to the lab. There are a few things I want to work on."

"Have fun." Steve called as Tony walked away.

Once Tony was out of sight Logan turned to look at the young couple. "Am I correct in assuming you two had a nice night?"

Robin giggled, "Yes you would be."

"Well I am very happy that you two enjoyed it." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "It was about time."

She let out a slight laugh, "What do you mean by that?"

"It was obvious you two had a thing for each other, it was about time you acted on it."

As soon as those words left Logan's mouth Steve's cheeks deepened in color but Robin rolled her eyes and brushed off the comment.

"Oh come on it wasn't that obvious."

"Yes it was!" echoed a chorus of voices both from the room and through the intercom.

"I don't remember asking all of you!" She shouted at the empty air

"Robin I've only been here a couple of weeks and even I picked up on it."

She rolled her eyes, "But you have animal like instincts: Special circumstance."

"You just don't want to admit you are wrong." Chuckled Steve

"I don't recall asking you either." She said sarcastically

"Hey now I am just as much a part of this as you are."

"Good point….." she admitted softly as her eyes started wandering around and finally landed on the clock. "Well it's late and I for one am a little tired. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Good night." Said Steve

"Thank you." She responded before swiftly standing on her toes and giving him a quick kiss.

"I swear if you two having a thing means having to see the two of you constantly go at it, I'm gonna be sick."

Robin chuckled before detaching herself from Steve and whacking Logan's shoulder.

"No one is asking you to watch."

"Not like there is much of a choice."

She rolled her eyes once more and walked over to the elevator, "I don't really have the energy to combat this, good night dearies!"

Without another word she left and was out of their sights. For a few moments Steve and Logan stood there without really saying anything. Logan had this pained look on his face, like he wanted to say something, while Steve stood their awkwardly.

"Well I think I am going to call it a night too." Steve said as he took a step

Logan stopped him, "No wait!" He called, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Robin felt like she was walking on water as she made her way up to her room. The past two days have been perfect in her mind, the benefit was a success, Clint had gotten chosen, and now Steve and she were dating. She knew it was juvenile to be giddy over something so childish but as a teen she never really had that chance, there was a boy or two that she fell for her hard shell wouldn't allow anyone in. She kept to herself most of the time and never let her emotions get the best of her, people tended to say away from that and those who did dare to take a step toward her ran away screaming after the Phoenix incident. The only person she could have ever really counted on was Logan but the past three years without him had proven to toughen her up again and build up even more barricades, her sarcastic nature both helped and hurt her as well.

As she got off on the top floor and walked toward her room she couldn't help but notice the sound of a punching bag being hit coming out of the gym.

_Well that's odd…it's almost midnight. Who would be working out now?_

Robin walked over to the gym to answer her questions and saw that it was none other than Natasha letting all she had out on the punching bag. She looked very fierce and agitated, like any assassin should, but something about her whole demeanor was off. Robin considered leaving Natasha to her punching all on her own but she could tell there was something bothering her, she had become very good at reading people if she wanted to, and the nice part of her knew she couldn't rest easily if she didn't at least try to help.

"Hey!" She called out

The red-headed assassin ceased her punching and turned around to look at her, "Well look who we have here. Back from your date so soon?" She asked with a sarcastic tone

"Yea I guess I am."

"And now I'm guessing you want to spill all the details with the only other girl in the building. Am I right?"

Robin looked at her in uncertainty, "No that's not why I am here."

"Then why are you?" She asked as she took a sip of her water bottle

"I-I notice that you seemed a bit off. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine thank you. Least you forget I'm an assassin, feelings don't hold value in my world."

"But you are human too, feelings are bound to happen."

"Right" she responded in a mocking tone.

Robin shook her head in disbelief, "Look I came here to make sure you were ok, alright? I don't really appreciate the cold treatment. I was just trying to help."

"News flash, I didn't ask for your help."

"Fine then I won't give it!" she exclaimed as she turned on her heel swiftly and strode out of the gym.

She didn't get very far when she heard a voice call after her.

"Robin wait!"

She stopped and turned to see Natasha catch up with her, a look of remorse hinting at her face.

"Look I am really sorry; I'm just a bit worried about Barton."

"Clint, why?"

"He is still off with that Terri girl."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "And the problem is?"

"I'm just worried, he hasn't checked in or called all day and it's late."

"Natasha I'm sure he is fine, he is a trained assassin I doubt he is in any danger."

"I know but he is my partner I worry for him."

Robin sighed and leaned against the wall, "I get it, you guys have a connection…..but is that the only reason you're upset."

"What are you getting at?"

Robin hesitated before continuing on, "Is it at all possible that you are….jealous?" She saw Natasha's expression changed but continued on, "What I mean is, Terri isn't ugly, in fact she is pretty, and young and from what I'm hearing Clint is not exactly rushing through his date with her…."

"Excuse me? I will have you know-"

"Nat, don't try to pull of the insulted act. I know it's a long shot but I have a knack for reading people."

Natasha didn't want to buy it, "How so?"

"I pick up on little things and connect them. It's a useful skill, of it wasn't for my…other skills I'd probably be a criminal profiler or psychologist for the FBI."

"You're that qualified?"

Robin shrugged, "There are several reasons why people avoided me."

"Even when you were at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yeah, but that's a different story, and this isn't about me it's about you."

Natasha looked at her with an apathetic look on her face but something seemed very forced about the whole thing.

"Look I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, and I assure you that I am not jealous or wound up about Clint and Terri at all."

"Whatever you say Natasha, but you're only human, if you need to get something off your chest I'm all ears."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said sarcastically

Robin had finally run out of energy at that point and let out a sigh, "Alright then, have a good night."

"Same to you"

Robin nodded and with that the two girls parted ways. She understood why Natasha was closed off, she was the same way, but she also knew that it was nice to have someone to listen as well. However the second she entered her room she let all those thoughts leave her head and collapsed onto her bed, she could worry about problems some other time, right now she felt like basking in relief and clearing her head.

Little did she know that things were about to take a nasty turn.

* * *

**Oooh tension...so what do you think? Is Natasha actually jealous of Terri?**


	36. Goodbye

**A/N: Two chapters at once? Wow I'm in a writing craze.**

**Hey did anyone see _the Avengers_ cast presenting at the Oscars!? I swear the whole time my eyes never left Chris Evans, he was just too beautiful! (I also saw Wolverine and he was AMAZING!)**

**Anyway on with the chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

"What do you mean you are leaving?!"

"Just that, I am leaving" Logan said plainly. He was standing by the door with his duffle bag hanging over his shoulder and another bag at his feet.

He had made his decision two nights before after the benefit: it hadn't been an easy one. Part of him wanted to say and keep an eye on Robin but he knew he no longer needed to; she was well taken care of and safe with the people at Stark Tower. It wasn't his place to stay and he could never stay anywhere for long, it just wasn't a part of him.

He had come down early that morning to avoid a confrontation with Robin but found her already downstairs with Steve and Bruce watching something on the TV. When she noticed him coming down with baggage she instantly jolted out of her seat and pelted him with questions. He glared at Steve for a moment and he the second he told Robin he was leaving it was fair to say she was not a happy camper.

"Why?"

"It's not my place Robin. You know how I am I never stay anywhere for long."

"But you can't just leave."

"I'm sorry but I've out stayed my welcome."

"But-" Robin was at a loss for words.

She understood why Logan felt like he needed to leave, he was a lone wolf and he never stayed anywhere for too long. She also knew that she couldn't hold him back as he didn't when she left, but the fact that he was leaving still stung. Logan was the only person she could ever really connect to, he was her confidant and family, when he came to Stark Tower she was happy to see him and finally have someone she knew. But she knew that nothing lasted for ever and that he was bound to leave at some point, she just didn't want it to come so soon.

She took deep breath, "Take care of yourself out there."

He smiled a bit and nodded, "I will, same to you." He looked over to Bruce and Steve –giving the latter and glance that reminded him of their conversation earlier. "And you too, make sure she does kill any breakable items, and if she ever does kick Tony's ass, film it."

Bruce laughed, "Oh don't worry I can assure you that we can do that."

"Good to know. Maybe our paths will cross again soon."

"Yeah, maybe they will." She muttered softly, "Good bye Logan."

"Bye kid." He said and with that he picked up the bag at his feet and entered the elevator.

Both Robin and Logan looked at each other while they waited for the doors to close, neither knowing if they would actually see each other again, with their lives nothing was certain. As the elevator doors closed Robin stared at them, the entire thing had happened so out of the blue and she still hadn't had time to process it. She stood there staring at the closed elevator, unmoving and silent. Steve walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and she automatically leaned into him, relieved at the comforting feeling she got from him.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah…it's just hard to take in all at once."

"You need a moment?"

"No I'm fine, it's not the first time we've gone our separate ways."

"The sting is the same though isn't it?"

"Yea it is, but at least this time I have you to help me out." She said as she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Steve looked down at her and while he loved the smile on her face a part of him knew it was forced. He shifted behind her so that his arm was around her shoulders and led her back to the sofa; they sat down next to each other and turned their attention back to the TV. Robin leaned her head Steve's shoulder but continued to be silent. Bruce glanced over at them and caught Steve's eyes, he slyly tilted his head as if to ask if he should leave but Steve discreetly shook his head- Robin wasn't going to talk either way and there was no use in making anything more awkward.

The room stayed silent with the exception of the TV. As Robin lay on his shoulder he couldn't help but go back to the talk he had with Logan the previous night…

"What is it you need to tell me?" he asked Logan

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving, closing this door and opening a new one."

Steve looked at him in disbelief, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling this to Robin?"

"Well there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Go on."

"As you know, Robin is a bit unstable."

"No she's-"

"No use in arguing, you know it's true, but that's beside the point. She doesn't open up to many people but there are many things that get to her."

"What are you getting at?"

Logan sighed, "I just want to make sure she'll be ok here, that she will have someone to turn to."

"You're very protective of her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I've seen what happens when someone like her gets over taken by her abilities and I've also experienced feelings of isolation and having no one…She's a good kid and she doesn't deserve that." He paused for a moment and looked at Steve straight in the eye, "Just make sure she doesn't lose her temper and run off to the city where she could cause a rampage."

"I promise I'll do more than that sir."

"I trust you Captain, you care about her don't you?"

"Yes sir, a lot."

"That's all I needed to make sure of, but there is one more thing. Do you remember Robin's nightmare a few weeks ago?" Steve nodded responsively, "I have a fear that that may happen again, keep an eye out for her. Please just take of Robin."

Steve looked at him with some tension. He knew where Logan was coming from, they were all the two really had and he actually felt good that Logan had come to him to ask to watch out for Robin. She was a strong girl and they knew she could handle herself but even marble cracks.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"What? Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye to her?"

"Yeah….I-"

"You don't have to explain." Steve cut off, "I understand, goodbyes are hard."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Yep, well then I'm going to turn in so I guess this is good bye then."

After that conversion Steve walked away and took the elevator up to the roof: it was his favorite place to think. The whole thing was a lot to take in, Logan trusted him enough to ask him to take care of Robin - they had a very close relationship and he respected that- but at the same time he knew something was off. What he had seen of Robin had been minimal and he had fallen for it, but he knew there was still a side of her that he had yet to see. He also knew one other thing, he couldn't let Logan leave without saying goodbye to Robin; saying goodbye might hurt but never saying at all killed you from the inside out, it felt like a dagger every time that person came to mind. He didn't have the heart to tell Robin Logan was leaving but that didn't stop him from letting her have her goodbye.

So that's why he made sure to sleep with one eye open and wake up early and bring Bruce and Robin downstairs with him. They were both a bit irritated by being woken up so early but he knew it had to be done.

Now as he sat there with Robin he had to admit he felt a little guilty about the whole thing but he didn't let that bother him.

* * *

Robin sat there with her head on Steve's shoulder, forcing a smile so as to not letting him and Bruce know how she ached behind it. She had left things and people behind many times before but it was different when they left you, it hurt more and left a hole. She didn't have any romantic feeling for Logan, but he was like family to her -the only one she knew- and the fact that he just left without noticed was like a blow to her gut. The ache would fade away eventually but for now it was still fresh, though something was different this time: this time she had Steve and the rest of the Avengers to lean on.

Goodbye was bittersweet, it closed a door but within time that door would open again. That was all she could ask for.

* * *

**Yay that was a cheesy ending...sorry**

**Anyway if any of ya'll are interested i have a fanfic titled _West End High_ and i would like your opinion on it (its 22 chapters and 60,000+ words so its a doozy) Its already had quite a few reviews (241 ) but i want to show them that Avengers fan can still be just as awesome!**

**Please review the chapter...i plan on adding some tension but for now i'm still kinda stuck. (I appreciate all ideas/help/suggestions)**


	37. Everyone Leaves

**May I just say I am a little hurt? I mean I updated not one but TWO chapters last time and when I wake up I go to my inbox and see that I got a review but it wasn't for the this story it was for my Les Miz story, and I haven't even been working on that for a month (And I cant work on it for another week and a half). I mean come on I have not updated that story since Valentine's Day yet I am getting much more traffic for it while _Memories_ has gotten ZIP! NADA! Even my Disney story got more traffic lately and that one was very unpopular**

**Come on people! Please don't leave me! I have so much planned for this story I even had a sequel and prequel in mind….. But whatever: please review if you can.**

**And thank you to those who do read and review, it means A LOT!**

**Robin: Don't be such a baby**

**Me: I didn't ask for your opinion!**

**Robin: Well I am going to give it anyway**

* * *

Robin sat on the outside of her balcony and pressed her back against the glass pane. Her ear buds blasted music into her ears and she sat there with her legs hanging over the edge staring off into the city below her. The sight of the busy city under her feet with the sound music in her ears and the feeling of gentle breeze on her face relaxed her and right now that was exactly what she needed; Logan had left a few hours ago and she was still getting over it. The others didn't know, or at least they hadn't realized it yet, for the time it was just Steve, Robin, and Bruce who knew about Logan leaving for good. Steve had tried to console her but it didn't really do much, eventually she slipped away to the comfort of her own room. The solidarity proved to be comforting as well.

She didn't even realize how long she was out their when she felt someone shuffle behind her and take a seat next to her. It was then that she actually realized what song was currently playing and that the sun had almost completely disappeared beyond the horizon where as it was still high in the sky when she had first gotten there. She turned her head slightly to see none other than Steve sitting there next to her. He didn't say anything at first and they both just sat there in the silence but after a minute Robin collapsed her head onto Steve's chest and buried her face into his shirt, remaining quite. Steve didn't break the silence; he simply placed his chin on top of her head and gently rubbed her arm up and down as she sighed into him. His shirt remained dry to his surprise but he could tell that Robin was still hurting either way, loosing someone was hard no matter what; no one knew that better than him.

"This is good." she mumbled into his shirt

"Huh?" he asked, looking down on her.

She let out a small giggle, the first one that day, and shifted to she could look at his face. "This is good she repeated."

He gave her a confused look, "What is?"

"You are." She responded, when he still looked confused she went on, "It's good to know that I have someone to lean on. For the longest time I was on my own, I had to no one but myself; it's nice that I have a friend out there to hold on to." Steve smiled at her and she put her head on his shoulder but she didn't stop there. "When I was younger the person I held on to was Logan, he was the only person I had, so whenever I leave, or in this case when he leaves, it kinda leaves a hole in me. No one has ever really filled that hole…but now I have you."

Steve tensed and Robin bit her lip as soon as she felt it, afraid that she said something wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when he didn't say anything and she noticed that his smile was swept away and replaced by a frown.

"Steve? Is something wrong?"

He stared down at her with a cold expression, "So am I just a replacement?"

Robin's eyes grew wide, "No Steve that's not-"

He didn't let her finish, instead he detached from her and stood up. He looked down on her as she sat there staring up at him with a shocked expression on her face. He looked at her with a face made up of a mixture of pain, betrayal and sadness…but not anger.

"Is that all I am to you; a replacement for Logan? When you first came here I thought you needed a friend because you never had one, not because you were rebounding! I mean it all makes sense now. He was the one you to when you were upset but he isn't here anymore, and he wasn't here before, so you reach out to the next best thing…me! But I'm just second best aren't I? I don't amount to Logan."

Robin jolted up from her spot, her face twisted in offense and her hands were clenched tight in fist on either side of her body. She stood at her full height, one foot planted firmly in front of the other that was just on the ball of it and she was leaned forward a bit as if to challenge him.

"That's not how I see you at all!" She exclaimed, "How I see and how I see Logan are two completely different things!"

"Really now?! I am curious as to the extent of your relationship with Logan!" He wasn't going to lie; while he tried to tell himself that Robin's relationship with Logan was completely platonic he still could help but feel jealous from time to time, the two were very close and she always went to him whenever something was wrong. She trusted him, she confided in him and a small part of him knew she loved him as well. "I see the way you two look at each other, the way you act around him! Did you date him too?!"

Robin's face clenched up even more and the window pane shook before she let out a full explosion. "Logan is like a father to me! He is the closest thing I've ever had, the only family I ever had alright! Since I was 16 he has been the only one who stood by me and I could go to, like a father! That's why it hurts so much!" She yelled at his face, shaking from her spot. She pivoted on her heels so that her back was too him.

Steve's face softened a bit but there was still tension in it, "Why did you leave Xavier's in the first place then?"

"Like any young girl I flew out of the nest when the time came, I needed to be out on my own. He was the only thing holding me at Xavier; I lost everything else so I decided to leave." She took a deep breathe before continuing, "When he showed up last month it was the first time I had seen him in almost three years. Imagine leaving behind and loosing the closest thing you've got, leaving behind loved ones…"

"I don't have to imagine."

Robin flinched, remembering what Steve did that caused him to get frozen in an iceberg for 70 years. He left behind loved ones, everything, to save them.

She sighed, "I never thought I was going to see him again, he was my dad and I was leaving him behind, then out of the blue he comes out of no where….. Xavier left me, Jean left me; everyone I've ever had contact and a connection to is gone!" She yelped, her voice wavering but strength lying behind it. "Leaving nest has a much different feeling that having someone leaves you there thought the end result is the same, you're alone no matter what. Everyone always leaves."

Steve's entire composition changed, his body relaxed completely and he couldn't help but feel completely and utterly guilty. Robin was completely right, leaving someone and having someone leave you were two completely different things. He lost everything too but it was his choice, most of Robin's life hasn't been. He took a step toward her and put a hand on her shoulder but she automatically flinched away from it.

"Just go." she said softly under her breathe. "Please." Her voice was low, tense, and monotone, Steve wanted to stay and comfort her but he knew she would close off and it was better just to let her be. So instead he stepped back and climbed through the window back to her room while Robin stayed there on the balcony. He stood there staring at her through the window, guilt plaguing him; he never meant to make her feel bad, in fact he came to do the opposite of that, but he realized that he just made everything a hell of a lot worse.

"I won't." He said strongly to her, remembering the last thing she said before asking him to go.

Robin turned her head in his direction with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm here to stay, I won't leave you." He reassured with a slight nod before stepping back and exiting her room.

Robin watched him leave the room in bewilderment. She pressed her lips together as she took in the words he said but she couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on her face.


	38. Into the Spotlight

**A/N: I want to say Thanks to my two reviewers for the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I love your support! Thanks a bunch, i kinda lost faith in this story but you've given me a little extra, thank you so much for that :D**

**Please continue to review!**

* * *

In a dark secluded room a man sat in front of a TV monitor watching it carefully, studying each and every movement. Suddenly the door burst open and another girl in a dark coat stepped in.

"How are we on locating the target?" he asked in a gruff voice

The man at the computer looked over at him and took off his glasses. "We've found it." he said grimly

"Then what is the problem, we have been searching for years and now it's finally in our sights!"

"It's not that simple."

"How is it not that simple?" she asked angrily

The man put his glasses back on and proceeded to type away on his computer until six small screens appeared, each a recording of a different day.

"The target is always heavily guarded, and well guarded at that matter. No matter what we'd only ever have a small window of opportunity and even then it would take seconds for back up to come. Not much of a chance to obtain it. Plus seeing the skill it has at hiding if we were to try to abduct and fail we would loose it all over again, who knows how long it will take us to find it next time."

The girl in the dark coat let a sinister grin spread across her face, "Then we will just have to make her come to us."

* * *

"We've got a problem."

Robin walked into the living room hearing Natasha's and Clint's voices directed toward her. They obviously weren't very happy.

"What is it this time?" she said nonchalantly as she slid into the sofa and plopped her feet on the coffee table in front of her, her previous mood forced down once more.

"This is." replied the Russia as she threw a newspaper on Robin's lap.

Robin rolled her eyes as she picked up the paper, her eyes widening to the size of saucers when she saw that was on the front page. The title read _Captain America's New Girl?_ and below it was a blurry picture of who was most defiantly Steve and a tall raven-haired girl hanging onto his arm, her face was turned toward him so you it couldn't be seen but Robin knew it was her.

"Shit…." she muttered under her breathe before yelling out a small yell. "You see this is why there is a thing called secret identities!"

Clint and Banner looked over her shoulder at the newspaper

"I don't see what the problem is." stated Clint as he tried to come up with a reason for everyone's worry.

"The problem is," began Robin as she set the paper down and threw her hand on her forehead, "that now I won't be able to stay under the radar for much longer."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Where you trying to stay under?"

"Yes!" She groaned, her hand staying glued to her forehead, "It's really only me and Banner who can go out in public without being called out as an Avenger. I kinda like not getting bombarded with paparazzi. That's why I haven't exactly been flaunting that I joined the Avengers. I like being a no one."

"That also explains why your name wasn't on the ballot at the charity ball auction."

"Clint will you please just get over it already, you already finished your date with Terri, please move on!"

He gave her a wink as she rolled her eyes at him. Robin sat there and commenced rubbing her temples to try to lessen the stress she suddenly felt.

"What am I going to do? No doubt that now people are going to be scoping Stark Towers in hope for this new mystery girl."

"Will it be such a bad thing if they find out it's you?" Banner asked

"Yes, it would be a horrible thing! I don't want to be classified as Nightingale, I like being Robin, good old anonymous Robin."

"Who's anonymous?" asked Tony as he came striding into the room.

"Not me." Robin answered grimly, holding up the newspaper for him to read.

Tony took the paper cautiously, the second he read the title and saw the picture he busted out laughing.

"It's not funny." Robin grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest

"Actually it is pretty funny."

"Not for me! What the hell am I going to do!?"

Tony ignored her little out burst and turned to the other people in the room. "Where is Spangles? I'm sure he would love to see this!"

"The gym sir" answered the AI

"Please go tell him he is needed in here!"

The AI shut off for a moment and within the next five minutes Steve came in with a towel draped around his neck while he undid the boxing bands around his hands.

"What's the big emergency JARVIS had me called in for?" He asked as he entered, his eyes then fell on Robin who was slouched over on the sofa rubbing her temples. "And what's with her?"

"It seems the paper Tony holds has something on it that she doesn't like." replied Thor

Steve took the paper from Tony who was smirking at him. Steve's cheeks brightened in color as he read over the paper and an "O" took form on his lips.

"This is not good."

"Ya think!?" Robin groaned from her spot

"Rob I'm sorry, I didn't think someone was going to stalk us."

She sighed deeply, "It's not your fault, I didn't they would either; serves me right for dating an icon."

"What did you think would happen if you two went around town?" Tony blurted to the two, "You're Cap's girl now, the media is going to eat that up! Like it or not you're in the spotlight now."

Robin threw her hands up in frustration, "But I don't want to be in the spotlight! I want to go unnoticed, I mean hiding was one of the reasons why-" She cut herself off before she finished the sentence

"Why what?" asked Natasha, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing important." she brushed off

Natasha was about to probe her with more questions when Clint saw the look in her eyes and decide to veer away in a different direction.

"So how are we going to solve this problem?"

"Well," began Robin, "they are probably going to start keeping a closer eye on Stark Tower now, who goes in and out at what time, how many people pile into a car, Ect. Plus if any of you are seem outsides in regular get up and recognized you will probably be questioned."

"You seemed to know a lot about this kind of thing." speculated Natasha

Robin shrugged, "I was an undercover agent and media miasion at S.H.I.E.L.D. when not out on missions or training."

"You were?" asked everyone at once, to which she nodded

"Why is it we know nothing about you before coming here?"

"You never asked." she said simply, "I can also type about 300 words a minute, am a decent hacker, and I can salsa dance, but that's besides the point!"

"What is the point?" asked Thor

"How am I going to get out of this mess before it begins?"

Everyone looked around the room for an answer but they all remained silent.

"I have an idea." said a voice humbly. They all turned their attention to Banner who had his glasses in one hand as he rubbed his eye with the other. "What if Robin moves out of Stark Tower?"

They all looked at him as if he was insane but abstained from yelling at him for fear of the 'other guy'.

Steve spoke up, "No offense doctor but that sounds crazy!"

"No wait, he has a point." said Tony, turning attention to her, "She was brought her to train and to help if a mission should need me, but other than that she really doesn't have a reason to be here. Think about it, her training is basically done, we haven't had a big mission in weeks and if we ever did she could join us in a flash!"

There is only one problem with that Stark…" she replied

"And what would that be?" asked Tony

"I don't know where to go, if I go I want to stay close enough that I can be here at a moments notice but far enough not to cause suspicion and go about daily life."

"So you're in?" asked Tony

"Do I really have another option?" She asked, sighing, "But I need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Not like we can really find a place on short notice though." Banner said grimly

Steve looked over at them, "I know somewhere."

"You do?" Robin asked, wide-eyed

"Yes, my apartment." Tony let out a loud snort but Steve shook his head and continued on, "No listen, Fury placed me there once they thawed me out, I haven't been using it since I've been living here for the past three months but its still under my name and good to use. It's in Brooklyn, that's only 25-30 minutes from here, faster if she uses 'Avenger Transportation'. Close enough that she can get here at a moments notice and we keep an eye on her but far enough away that the media search won't go that far."

The Avengers all looked around at each other not really knowing what to say.

"It's a good idea as any." Replied Robin.

* * *

**Uh oh...sounds like trouble**


	39. Moving

**A/N: This was originally part of the last chapter but it got too long and i thought the themes would fit better separate than together. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**As always please review**

**btw for my own sake I made a twitter and tumblr account specifically for fanfiction! It you guys are interested please follow me! All my accounts are under my new pen name "Eponine T Daae**"

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly as Robin gazed at the lively city one last time from her favorite place in the whole tower, the roof. She was nervous about leaving the tower but she knew Banner ahead a point, it was the best option if she wanted to stay under the radar. She sucked in a breathe as she thought back to the conversation she had with Fury less than half an hour ago.

She was pacing her room deliberating whether or not to leave when she heard a ringing coming from a phone she had been given before coming into the tower.

"Robin here." She said into the phone automatically as she picked it up

"I thought you'd be going by Nightingale by now." Chuckled the voice on the other line Robin's face stayed straight, not that the other person could tell. Fury took her silence as an ok to go on. "You called"

"My positions been compromised." She replied

"I'm aware of that."

"You seem rather calm about that."

"I assume you already have a plan."

"You are correct. I'm moving into Captain America's apartment in Brooklyn"

Fury chuckled, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Its the only one I really have. It seems a safe distance away and I don't see why not."

"Think about it for a moment Robin, that would defeat the purpose for your entry into the Avengers. I mean wasn't the whole point-"

"I know why I joined Fury." She stated coldly, cutting him off. "But from my view point This still furfill my reason for being here. I'm close enough away so that I can help them and for them to help me. I'm leaving tonight so not one will know since it was a rash decision."

"Alright, as long as you're sure then Im sure all will be fine, but there are a few more procautions I think need to be taken."

She bit her lip. "like what?"

"Don't worry about it for the time being, just expect a call from me some time tomorrow."

"Understood."

With that the line went bs was and Robin let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding. Glancing down at her phone she gritted her teeth together and chucked it across the room, the desicion was made and now there was no going back. Other than get upset she began packing furiously and getting ready to leave.

Now she was done and found herself on the roof again, hoping with all her heart that she was making a good choice

* * *

Robin sat in the driver seat of the black at the stop light on route to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn, well now her apartment. Steve and Tony were in another unmarked car just a few cars ahead of her and giving her directions through an ear piece. Earlier after making the decision to move they spared no time and she packed up everything quickly, her powers helping, while Steve and Tony checked JARVIS' security cameras to make sure there wasn't any paparazzi stalking the tower, luckily the story was still too young for that. Within the hour they had all left and made route for her new 'home'. They finally arrived at the apartment building, parking in the nearby garage and getting out of the car. Robin popped the trunk open and took two suitcases out of it, almost immediately Steve was at her side, wearing a baseball cap to try to hide a bit, and took them out of her hands. She tried to protest but the look she got from him made her stop, she wasn't sure if he was still mad at her over what had happened but something gave her the feeling that they were both over it. She reached back into her trunk for her duffle bag and another box only to see that Tony beat her to it and was already heading inside with them in his hand. Robin rolled her eyes, feeling utterly useless and followed them in.

_So much for the feminist movement_

She reached them and found that they were struggling to open the door with full hands, to which she laughed and opened it for them, they gave her a nod in thanks and continued inside. When they finally got inside the actual apartment Robin had to admit she was impressed.

"It's a nice place you have." She said, her eyes wandering around.

"Your place now." he responded as he set her stuff down.

"Right, I'm still getting used to that." She said as she scratched the back of her head, a laugh in her voice. She then proceeded to walk over the couch sitting against the wall in the living room and plopped down, letting out a sigh as she sat.

"Long day?" Steve asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, less than 24 hours and Logan's left, the newspaper published our relationship and I've moved out of Stark Towers." She turned her body and laid her head on his lap, "I am honestly mentally drained, and I will be physically drained after I unpack everything."

Before Steve could respond they both noticed Tony around the room setting things up.

Robin shot up out of her seat and placed her hands on her hips, "Stark what on Earth are you doing?"

"Setting up hidden cameras Robbie." He said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"Come again?"

"Well you are the only Avenger not living in Stark Tower at the moment; we need to keep an eye on you somehow."

"So you are invading my privacy?" She asked in irritation

"Cool your jets birdie. It's not like I am putting them in the bathroom, I'm not a creeper."

"Good to know." she said under her breathe.

"The cameras are place so that we can see the whole living room and kitchen, plus the hallway, front door and out the windows. The bedrooms don't even have cameras, so there is nothing you have to worry about should you and Cap ever need a moment, except maybe the cameras catching your…sound."

Robin made a box fly at him and hit him square in the chest, "You're sick! He's not even living here!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying. A big empty apartment provided lots of privacy should he come to visit."

"You are disgusting." she sneered. She turned to glance at Steve but stop when she noticed that his cheeks had turned a deep shade of red and he was trying his best not to make eye contact with either of them.

"Anyway," stated Tony as he set up the last camera, "I think I'm all done here, I'm sure Spangles can help you unpack all your things." With that he headed out the door but stopped right before he exited, "One last thing, I know I sound like I'm being over protective but I left an ear piece on your kitchen counter and I set up a panic button next to the light switch on the wall separating the kitchen and living room, should anything happen push it and it will send a signal to us that you need us, the ear piece also has a GPS tracking device in it."

"You're right Stark," that is a bit over protective, but I'm glad you did it." She smiled.

Feeling satisfied Tony gave her a nod and exited the room, but not before calling over his shoulder and telling them to remember to keep their late night moaning down as the camera could still pick up sounds from every corner of the room, that resulted in Robin attempting to send her shoe in his direction, and thanks to her telekinesis she got him.

Robin turned to share a smile with Steve but she notice that he looked a bit uncomfortable after Tony's crude suggestions. She shook her head softly and took a step closer to him.

"Don't listen to Tony, he's just being a pain in the ass, he means well."

"I know but it's still a weird subject for me."

She chuckled, "I know, you're the 90 year old virgin. It's actually kind of nice."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'guys only want one thing'?"

"Sure…"

"Well as a teen I honestly believed that, that guys would only want to sleep with girls and that would be the extend of their relationship. I feared that I was going be stuck with someone who wanted to do it before I was ready and I was going to get stuck in a rather stick situation." She took his hand, "It's nice to know there is still a guy out there that can honestly care for me, and not my body. One who will get to know me and I can have a good relationship with. One who will be a gentleman, I like gentleman."

He smiled at her, "Well you're in luck." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, cupping her cheek with is free hand.

"I really like you Captain America." she said

"Good to know, I like you too."

"Do you like me enough to help me unpack?" she whispered, pecking him on the cheek.

Steve let out a gasp of disbelief and Robin chuckled as she pulled away from him and bent down to pick up a box of things to unpack. In the end though they didn't really get very far, they simply placed her suitcases in the bedroom and she took her duffle bag to the bathroom. She then decided to take a shower and asked Steve if he wouldn't mind taking care of dinner. Steve ended up ordering a pizza, he knew how to use the phone and the kitchen was practically empty and devoid of any food. It came before she was done showering so Steve decided to set out some paper plates and leave on the table for her to find when she decided to come out.

When Robin came out of the bath room her hair was wet but she looked a lot more relaxed then she had before. She went into the kitchen and saw the pizza waiting on the kitchen table.

"Too lazy to actually cook Rodgers?" She called

"Nothing to make" he responded back.

She laughed and joined him in the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. "I don't know about you but I am dead tired."

"I'm not really all that tired." He admitted

"Of course not, you're a super soldier." she teased

"Yep, it's one of the many perks."

"Do you want to watch some TV?" she asked as she took a bite of the pizza

"How about a movie?"

She shook her head, "I didn't bring any and I'm pretty sure you didn't have any previously here."

"True," he said, "but I did happen to take one from Tony's vast collection before we left."

She opened her eyes in disbelief, "You didn't?! I can't believe the oh-so-good Captain America stole from Tony Stark."

"I doubt he will miss this movie."

She raised an eyebrow, "Which did you bring?"

He smirked and took out a movie from behind his back, "Just your favorite."

Robin smiled from ear to ear as she notice that he did indeed bring her favorite movie, _The_ _Phantom of the Opera._

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Well you forced me to watch it with you, and I actually enjoyed it."

"I'm glad to hear that!" she grinned

She popped in the movie and snuggled next to Steve as it rolled on. As odd as the movie was, Steve had to admit that he did in fact like it, it has an air that just intrigued him, plus Robin's vast reactions and mouthing along didn't hurt. When the movie was finally it was just past 11 pm and both were a lot more tired than they had been.

"Well I better head back to Stark Tower." He said as he stood up and stretched

"Or you could spend the night here?" Robin suggested, making Steve raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh don't look at me that way Rodgers, all I mean is that it's late, dark, you're tired and I don't know how safe I feel with you leaving for New York at this time of night."

"Ive taken down Hydra and battled with an alien, I'm pretty sure I can handle driving at night."

"I know but I'm still nervous. Let me be the concerned girlfriend Cap'"

Steve let out a sigh looked over her quizzically, "And I can help you unpack more in the morning."

Robin lit up, "Exactly!" she exclaimed as she lied back down on the couch, "Now be a dear and hand me a blanket and a pillow please."

"Oh no," said Steve, shaking his head, "you are not taking the couch. You are taking the bed and I will sleep on the couch."

Robin groaned but kept her eyes closed, "But you're the guest."

"I am not taking no for an answer, you take the bed and I'm sleeping on the couch."

Robin shot straight up and rolled her eyes, "Oh fine." she grumbled as she walked past him and into the bedroom. She walked back and tossed him a blanket and a pillow which he took graciously and went back to settle himself on the couch. However once he was comfortable he noticed Robin lying down on the floor on a pillow and wrapped in a blanket through her open bed room door.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he asked

"If you're not sleeping in the comfortable bed cause you are stubborn that neither am I."

"Rob this is ridiculous."

"So is insisting to sleep on the couch just because you are a guy."

"I am being a gentleman I thought you liked that!"

"Not to that extend, there must be limits at some point!"

"Robin honestly this is dumb, there is a perfectly good bed for you to use and it's now going to waste, just suck up your pride and use it."

"No!" she grumbled before sitting upright and looking at him, "Look I've already had one fight with you today and I am also brain dead from everything else, I'm in no mood to fight over this."

"Glad you see it my way." Steve smirked

"I don't, we just need a civil way to handle this."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" he suggested sleepily

Robin looked at him questionably. "Huh, simple, juvenile, and straight to the point; I feel like I'm ten again!"

They commenced their game quickly, best out of three for both their sakes and the winner got the bed. Robin ended up winning, much to her dismay and bitterly took the bed; though she had to admit, having Steve nearby did make her feel a lot safer and better. The second her head hit the pillow she was passed out though, the day's events taking their toll on her.

* * *

**Aren't they cute :D Anyway I've had a lot of fluff and lighthearted stuff lately so from now on things may get a little more tense, but I'll try keeping the humor too. **

**please review :)**


	40. Changes

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! _*duck while random objects are thrown at me_*I'm not even going to try to defend myself for my absence**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in over two months. I would blame it on school and being crazy busy but the truth is I was working on another story...sorry! Anyway I'm off school for the summer so that means i have more time to write fanfiction and work on BOTH stories. If anyone is interested I have a poll up on my profile for my next project.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating in two months... This chapter was Beta read by the amazing nanowrimoneverends :D**

* * *

It was late morning in Stark Tower. Coffee boiled in the kitchen and noise from the TV filled the room. It had been three days since Robin moved out, but Steve still expected her to come down at any second in her usual baggy pajamas and make some snarky remark at Tony, who was currently sitting at the dining room table with Bruce looking over some random piece of technology. They had all just moved into Stark Tower, but it was already starting to feel like home. Although she hadn't been there for long, Robin had definitely marked her presence and left a distinct aura in the Tower- all of which died down with her absence. Even with the liveliness of the tower, there was still that empty feeling that lingered since Robin left. Steve wondered if that was how she felt every time she left something behind.

"Why the long face, Cap?" asked Tony without taking his eyes off the work in front of him. "You miss your girl already? That's clingy, don't you think?"

Steve rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee; he learned it was better not to engage at times like this.

Bruce got the message. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been feeling weird since she left too. It's just not the same."

Natasha chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "She only lived here for two months," she said as she walked over to the table. "And it's not like she left the team. She is still a part of it, she just doesn't live here."

Stark chuckled. "Like you don't miss her,"

Natasha shook her head. "Not really. She isn't gone. She can come by anytime she wants."

"Not necessarily. Truth be told, I'm worried about her." admitted Steve. "At least here we can all keep an eye on each other; we have no idea what's going on in Brooklyn."

"You forget Spangles; I rigged her apartment with cameras and listening devices."

"How can I forget?" stated Steve sarcastically. "Especially after all those comments you made."

"Oh, come on, you loved me for that and you know it. Besides, you did spend the night there…" he teased as he gave Steve a devilish wink.

Steve turned bright red. "Nothing happened!"

The others looked at the two as if they were insane. Being left out of the loop, none of them knew what was going on.

Bruce cleared his throat. "I have so many questions, but let me start with the first one that came to mind- cameras and listening devices? Don't forget about the panic button, either."

"A panic button?" Bruce said as he widened his eyes. "Care to explain all this?"

Tony gave a small shrug as he worked with some tweezers to pull out a wire. "The bird isn't living with us anymore, so I had to take some precautions."

Steve chuckled. "Pepper put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Yep," Tony answered, not even bothering to try and hide it, "but it didn't take much convincing. Robin is still a part of this team and she needs some protection."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Protection? She is a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not to mention an excellent telepath. Why would she need protection?"

"You never know," answered Tony simply. "She's only human. We live dangerous lives as Avengers; going off on her own puts her at high risk."

"But no one knows who she is," Natasha tried to reason.

Bruce intervened. "It's only for safety Natasha. If she doesn't need it, she doesn't need it. But it doesn't hurt to have it."

"Exactly," exclaimed Tony. "Thus far nothing has happened, but you never know. Here, I'll even show you. JARVIS! Hook up to the live feed from Robbie's apartment and project it, will you?"

"On it, sir," answered the AI. However, the answer they got back 5 seconds later was not what they expected. "Sir, I can't access the video feed."

Steve cringed. "What?"

"It seems as if the systems aren't registering. It may be some encryption block."

"Just bypass the fire wall," answered Tony coolly.

"I am attempting, sir, but it's a very advanced system. There also seem to be something wrong with the set-up of the surveillance system."

"JARVIS," began Tony, completely ignoring Steve, "does the feed from the panic button still function properly?"

"Affirmative, sir. I am still registering the connection to the panic button, but it hasn't been touched yet."

"That's odd…."

Steve panicked a bit. "Tony, this is more than odd- this is bad! Your technology is advanced; how could anyone bypass it?!"

Tony looked completely normal. "Oh calm down, Capsicle! The panic button hasn't been set, she hasn't called, and there are no reports of excessive shattering or flying objects in Brooklyn – we all know if anyone tried to get to her she wouldn't go down without a fight. I'm sure it's just a glitch in the system or I set it up wrong. It's unlikely that I did but you never know- I did do it all in less than 5 minutes. I'll just drop over to her apartment and check it out."

"I'll go with you!" announced Steve as he separated himself from the counter.

Tony stopped him. "No, it's midmorning, and while we got away with three of us leaving the tower at night, I don't think we can go unnoticed again. Two Avengers leaving the Tower would bring on some unnecessary attention, especially since there are still paparazzi outside trying to catch a glimpse of your new girlfriend."

"Don't remind me," Steve said with a shudder.

"I'll only be a few minutes anyway," Tony reasoned. "This is probably nothing and I'll make sure to send all your love."

With that, Tony got up from the table and grabbed his car keys. While he tried to deny it and hide it from the others, something was definitely up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Robin sat on the- her- couch at Steve's- no her- apartment. The whole thing was new to her. She was used to moving from place to place, but the feeling she had was still very foreign to her. Everything had really changed for her in the past week, she was dating Captain America, Logan had left, and now she lived alone in an apartment in Brooklyn. If someone had told her that her life would have been like this a year ago, she would have laughed in their face. Now, she didn't know what to expect anymore. At the sound of the kettle whistling, Robin hopped off the couch and went over to the kitchen. While she had been at the apartment for three days she had been so busy with other things that she hadn't really had a chance to stock the kitchen with groceries, meaning that for now the only things in the kitchen were tea, cereal, and Ramen Noodles. She quickly poured some boiling water into a mug with a tea bag in it while pouring the rest in an instant Ramen noodle cup.  
At the sound of the buzzer, Robin set down her lunch-in –the-making and pressed the button to let whoever was at the door in. Within a minute, she opened the door of the apartment to none other than Tony Stark himself. The second Tony's eyes landed on her, he looked shocked and took a step back. The girl in front of him did not seem like the one he dropped off just days ago. Her usual long hair was chopped off and now the ends floated just above her shoulders; the red tint was gone and her hair was jet black with the ends dyed a deep blue color. Her messy bangs remained the same but the curl of her hair was also gone, making it stick straight. If that wasn't enough, her bright green eyes were also gone and replaced by eyes that were dark brown, almost black, in color. There was also what looked like a three inch jagged scar going across her right cheek. At first glance he would never have believed this was Robin, but closer inspection made him realize it could be- she had the same nose and facial structure and, take away the hair and eyes, she looked just like her.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Stark, or are you going to come in?"

Yep, it was her.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he exclaimed, causing her to jolt back in shock. "You have been out for less than 72 hours! What the hell has-"

She cut him off and pulled him inside. "Keep your voice down, will you!? I don't need you to make a scene!"

"I'll stop yelling once you tell me why you look like freaking punk rocker!"

"I do not!" she protested.

"Well, you certainly don't look like you did before. And why is none of my video surveillance working?! I know I set it up right! Did you unhook it?!"

"Are you going to let me explain?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, carry on!"

She sighed and collapsed on the arm couch cushion next to him.

It all started the day after she had moved in. Fury had come to the apartment with a crew of two other agents and the look on his face when he walked through the door was anything but happy.

"Fury! Long time, no see!" she had exclaimed to try to lighten the mood; it didn't help. "So what brings you here?"

He frowned. "You moved out of Stark Towers."

"I know."

"We need to take some precautions."

"Stark already did," she answered smugly, which turned out to be a mistake.

"What sort of precautions?" he asked in a voice that chilled her to the bone.

She sighed. "He set up video surveillance cameras with audio feed."

"I'm not surprised…are they active now?"

"Yes, sir."

Without waiting another moment, Fury and his team got to work. One set up a laptop and began typing away vigorously while another pulled various wires around the apartment. Robin could do nothing but watch as they team took down the cameras and encoded them so that nothing but S.H.I.E.L.D's highest level of security could access them. Apparently, Fury thought Stark's technology was too easy to hack. Robin was silently happy she didn't tell them about the panic button, or else they may have gotten rid of that too. After that, Fury told her that, thanks to the newspaper article, her picture was being spread around more than usual. People may begin to recognize her- even though it was a crappy picture-and they didn't want to take any chances.  
Robin was forced to go to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D warehouse where she had to sit in a chair for hours while they decided the best way to disguise her. In the end, they chopped off her hair, but since it was already dark, the only thing Robin allowed them to do was make it pitch black and color the ends; she didn't want bleach. Fury told her she was being childish, but she didn't care. Her eyes were also subject to change. Robin hated the contacts, but she already won the hair battle and she knew she had to choose her fights carefully. After they were done, Robin was shocked at her own reflection. At first, she didn't want to believe it was her, but the matching movements with the girl in the mirror told her otherwise. This was the new her.

"They couldn't do anything about your height could they?" Tony teased after she finished telling him what happened.

"Nope…"

"And the scar? Don't tell me it's real?! I didn't think Fury would be that tough about changing your appearance."

"It's only paint," she explained. "They added it in to hide me further. They even taught me how to apply it myself. It took an hour to master, but I got it."

He rolled his eyes. "Only an hour?"

She shrugged. "I'm a quick study."

"Does Cap know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told him."

"I don't think he is going to respond well to his girlfriend changing appearances on him."

She shrugged. "He'll get used to it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "When were you planning on telling us all this?"

"I wasn't," she admitted. "I was going to simply let you figure it out on your own."

"Well, you could have at least told us about the cameras. You gave Steve a heart attack."

She bit her lip to hide a smile. "My bad. Where is he, anyway? I'm surprised he hasn't come by."

"Aw, are you afraid he lost interest after your little sleepover?" Tony teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She turned bright red. "You PERV! Nothing happened! He slept on the couch!"

"Sure I'll believe that…"

"STARK!" she yelled, trying very hard not to move anything or fling it at him.

He let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry. I have three days worth of comebacks and comments built up within me."

"You're sick…" she said, her eyes narrowing at him. "You never answered my question. Where is he?"

Tony let out one last chuckle before pulling himself together. "He wanted to come, but I told him not to. There was no way we could both leave the Tower unnoticed. But he did want to come. The loss of camera feed scared him half to death. Bruce was worried too. He says hi."

She softened up a bit. "I didn't think you guys would worry."

"It was mostly Steve; Natasha thinks you're tough enough to manage anything."

"Well, she's right. I can handle whatever is thrown at me."


End file.
